At a crossroads
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Contrairement à ce que pensait une sorcière, dans un pacte faustien, celui qui vend son âme n'est pas le seul à prendre le risque de tout perdre...ou de tout gagner... Relation platonique entre Akako et Toichi
1. Prologue

_L'univers et les personnages de Magic Kaito appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama._

_Une fic plutôt courte, en tout cas de mon point de vue, quatre ou cinq chapitres au plus, dans la lignée de Wake me up et de The poet and the muse…_

**At a crossroads**

**Prologue**

_Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life.  
The difficult part is to be given that right._

_Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life._  
_The difficult part is to fulfill that right._

_I too have a right to pursue a happy life._  
_The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right._

**-Frederica Bernkastel**

«_ Comment_ as-tu fait ça ? »

Le sourire railleur d'un lycéen, tandis qu'il plaçait sa main en cornet autour de son oreille, contrastait avec l'irritation grandissante d'un métis.

« Ohhhhh ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tu as changé de disque ? Rassures-moi et dis-moi que j'ai confondu un _Pourquoi_ avec un _comment_… Parce que je crois que c'est un signe avant-coureur de l'apocalypse, ca… ou un signe qu'Aoko Chan a fini par me faire perdre quelques points d'audition… »

Hakuba figea un soupir au fond de ses poumons à grande peine pendant qu'une lycéenne s'efforçait d'en faire de même avec sa colère.

« Si ça peut te consoler, l'envie de mettre en doutes mes propres facultés me prends aussi par moment…depuis que j'ai fait ta rencontre… »

Un compliment empoisonné qui poussa un magicien à écarter les lèvres de quelques millimètres non négligeables.

« Hohoho, tu n'arrives toujours pas à en croire tes yeux, hein ? »

« Non… mais je suis certain qu'il y a une explication _rationnelle_ à…ce…ces…ce qui s'est passé, hier soir… »

_« Aujourd'hui,_ Saguru-chan, _Aujourd'hui_… Le vol du Kid était programmé pour minuit, pas une minute avant ou après… et je commence à regretter d'avoir manqué le spectacle… Pour le simple fait que ta ponctualité n'en soit pas ressortie indemne, il devait valoir le détour… »

Et si on jugeait à la manière dont le sang avait reflué du visage d'un détective, lui donnant une teinte approprié à son nom de famille, l'arrogance et le self-control avait rejoint la ponctualité dans la liste des victimes tombées au champ d'honneur dans la dernière bataille contre le Kid…

« Tu ne pourrais pas…au moins…me donner une explication… »

Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les cernes de son camarade de classe, une nuit aussi blanche que le costume du voleur qui avait réussi à lui dissimuler son astuce…

« Hmmm… mais c'est le Kid qui le pourrait… Certainement pas moi… Tente ta chance avec lui, la prochaine fois… Mais le connaissant, il te dira sans doute que si tu n'es même pas capable de trouver toi-même la réponse à un _comment_, il faudra bien faire ton deuil sur la réponse derrière un _pourquo_i… »

Si le poing de Kaito était sur sa propre joue, pour lui servir de point d'appui tandis qu'il laissait son coude reposer négligemment sur sa table, celui d'une amie d'enfance préféra s'appliquer brusquement sur le sommet de son crâne, offrant le prélude douloureux à une bosse suffisamment volumineuse pour donner au Kid quelques difficultés s'il lui prenait l'envie de dissimuler sa coiffure sous son haut de forme…

« Aouille ! Eh, ce n'est pas de ton père que je me moquais, là !»

« C'est du pareil au même ! Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je détestais le Kid, parce qu'ils tournaient en ridicule ceux qui travaillaient dur pour lui mettre la main dessus ! »

« S'il travaillait si dur que ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de me poser de question… »

Pour cette fois, cette fois seulement, le magicien qui se frottait un crâne endolori n'avait pas essayé de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie d'un détective, c'est pourtant le résultat qu'il obtint…

Faisant baisser l'inclinaison de la tête de son vieil ennemi d'un bon centimètre…et ajoutant également un bon centimètre au pli moqueur des lèvres d'une sorcière qui se tenait aux côtés de la fille d'un inspecteur.

« Il n'a pas tort… Alors ne perds ton temps pour ce détective de roman feuilleton qui ne le mérite pas… _Vae victis_… »

Si on avait dit à Kaito qu'il pourrait y avoir un jour de la complicité dans le regard qu'il échangerait avec Akako…

« Hehe… Exactement… D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui devrais me sentir vexé, là… Qu'il s'appelle Kid ou Kuroba, les magiciens ne doivent jamais révéler leurs secrets… C'est l'honneur de la profession que tu bafoues, Saguru-chan… »

Hakuba se décida à relâcher un soupir en guise de concession, poussant même le _fair play _jusqu'à adresser un hochement dépité de tête en lieu et place d'excuse…

« Et de mon côté, je ne dois pas trainer mon prédécesseur dans la boue au point de quémander mes réponses au criminel… Du moins quand ça ne concerne pas leurs motivations… Soit, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Tôt ou tard, j'en viendrais à bout…»

« En admettant seulement que tu y arrives, ce sera de toutes façons trop tard, c'était hier qu'il fallait trouver la clé du tour… »

L'expression narquoise du lycéen assis, un talon sur le genou, trouva son reflet sur le visage du détective qui referma le couvercle de sa montre gousset.

« _Aujourd'hui_. Tu me l'as rappelé toi-même, ce matin… »

« Oh que oui, j'ai dû te le_ rappeler_ et ça, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier, Saguru-chan… »

Hakuba fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux, dans l'attitude stoïque de celui qui avait encaissé un uppercut au foi...sans jeter l'éponge pour autant…

« Bah, si tu ne trouves pas la moindre réponse… Consoles-toi en disant qu'il n'y en avait peut-être aucune en premier lieu… C'est tout ce qui fait le charme de la magie après tout… Elle ne s'explique pas, elle s'admire… Et ça te permettra de soulager ta conscience en te disant que le détective n'était pas si médiocre qu'il commence à le réaliser, c'était juste le magicien qui était beaucoup trop brillant… »

Une pique bon enfant qui ricocha sur une sorcière après avoir heurté un détective, valant à Kaito un reniflement de mépris.

« Ne donnes pas de branches à cet imbécile pour se raccrocher _in extremis_… Surtout des branches aussi pourries que celle-là… Lui comme moi savons qu'il y a _toujours _une explication, tout ce qu'il y a de plus prosaïque et ennuyeuse derrière les tours du Kid… Si encore c'était à moi que ce moucheron avait affaire, il pourrait avoir ce faux-fuyant, mais contrairement au Kid, quand je prononce le mot _magie_, c'est sans la moindre ironie… »

Kaito changea de cible, mais pas de fusil d'épaule ni de sourire, tandis qu'il se tournait vers la sorcière.

« Oh, mais tu me chantais une autre chanson, un certain soir, ma colombe… Lors de notre petite confrontation, la seule véritable magie qui s'est imposé face à l'autre candidate, c'est celle que tu refuses de qualifier de ce nom… »

Aoko comme Hakuba éprouvèrent soudainement l'impulsion irrationnel de faire un pas en arrière tout en se frottant les yeux… L'aura d'hostilité qui avait émané d'une sorcière était suffisamment épaisse pour être quasiment palpable…et elle était aussi noire que les nuages qui avaient commencé à s'amonceler dans un ciel d'un bleu azur, un instant auparavant…

Il fallait en déployer plus que cela pour ébrécher la face de poker du Kid…un peu moins pour qu'un lycéen sente une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de son dos, un dos gagné par la chair de poule au beau milieu de l'été…

« Alors tu continues de penser que tes petits tours de passe-passe peuvent se mesurer à _moi_… »

« Eh bien, ils ont réussi à te convaincre d'ouvrir ton cœur, l'espace d'un instant, non ? Tu aimerais en dire au moins autant de ton côté, non ? »

Les dents d'un magicien se refermèrent sur ses propres lèvres tandis qu'il maudissait une langue un peu trop prompte au goût de son propriétaire…et de celle qui lui faisait face, si on en jugeait à la manière dont la température de la pièce venait de baisser de quelques degrés, sans qu'il faille nécessairement blâmer l'intimidation pour ça…

Et ce n'était pas seulement l'angoisse qui commença à déborder dans la conscience d'un cambrioleur au point de déborder à l'extérieur… Un soupçon de culpabilité se hissait aussi à la surface…

Il n'avait pas oublié que les larmes d'une sorcière étaient la voie la plus sûre pour se mettre à l'abri de sa colère, au moins pour un temps…mais ce n'était pas la plus élégante…

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, c'était pourtant cet échappatoire qui semblait sur le point de s'ouvrir si on se fiait à la manière dont camarade de classe avait plissé les paupières qu'elle venait de refermer…

Mais si de l'eau lui coula des yeux lorsqu'elle les releva, c'était sous la forme solide d'un pieu de glace qui lui transperça le cœur, prélude à la pique qui l'accompagna…

« Oui, tu as peut-être réussi ce miracle…mais il n'en reste pas moins chétif, pour ne pas dire pitoyable, tu ne trouves pas ? Tellement pathétique qu'il n'en mérite pas l'appellation selon moi…»

_Aussi pathétique que la personne qui s'était laissé prendre au piège ?_ C'est ce que Kaito pensa, mais c'était la compassion plus que la cruauté qui avait laissé ces mots dans sa conscience, aussi n'eut-t-il pas à fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour retourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répliquer.

« Oh mais moi, il me suffit amplement… Après tout, rendre possible l'impossible, est-ce que ce n'est pas la définition même du miracle ? »

« Une illusion n'est pas un miracle… Ce ne sera que le pâle substitut de ceux qui préfèrent se réfugier dans leurs petites rêveries stériles, faute d'avoir la force d'arracher au monde ce qu'ils désirent, peu importe les barrières qu'on leur met en travers de la route ou les insectes qui sont assez stupide pour se mettre en travers de leur chemin… Et c'est toute l'étendue de la différence entre nous deux… »

Kaito se dépouilla de son sourire… Aussi injuste et irrationnel que cela puisse être, derrière une sorcière dont les malédictions semblaient moins viser un lycéen que l'autre personne qui se reflétait périodiquement dans son miroir, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apercevoir l'ombre d'une organisation…

Cette organisation qui avait laissé une veuve et un orphelin derrière son passage, parce qu'une magie semblable à celle d'Akako avait représenté plus de valeur à leurs yeux que les tours d'un prestidigitateur, quand bien même c'était le plus doué à avoir arpenté cette terre, en tout cas aux yeux de son fils…

« Eh bien pardonnes-moi de préférer les illusions… Elles ont au moins le mérite de ne pas laisser de morts derrière elle quand elles se dissipent, et rien que pour cela, elles mériteront toujours le titre de _magie_ bien plus que tout ce que tu peux me proposer en échange… »

Si un semblant d'empathie avait commencé à se faire son chemin dans les yeux d'Akako, cela n'était pas suffisant pour dissiper les nuages qui planaient au-dessus du lycée, et d'un lycéen en particulier…

« _Tout_ ce que je peux te proposer en échange, hein ? J'en déduis donc que si je peux t'amener à te contredire sur ce point, la mienne pourrait aboutir à un résultat au moins équivalent à celle que tu m'as montré un certain soir… T'amener à ouvrir ton cœur… et contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas me contenter de l'effleurer gentiment…»

Le sourire avait fait de nouveau son aurore sur le visage d'une sorcière, et celui d'un magicien, mais pour s'imprégner de condescendance mâtinée de gourmandise chez l'une, d'effronterie chez l'autre…

« Hehehe… Intéressant… Je suis prêt à te prendre au mot… Mais ne va pas te réjouir trop vite, c'est parce que je suis certain d'avoir déjà remporté la partie… »

« Tu penses donc qu'il n'y a aucun point où ma magie puisse rivaliser avec la tienne ? »

« Ohhh, je ne vais pas aller jusque-là, quand même… Je pense juste qu'il n'y a aucun point où tu peux me surpasser…même si je sais que pour toi, ça revient au même… »

Avant d'avoir rencontré Akako, Kaito ne se serait jamais imaginé contempler la cruauté et la compassion s'entremêler simultanément sur le même visage, et une fois de plus, elle combla son ignorance…

« Soit, alors je vais jouer toutes la partie _sur une seule manche_… Si tu gagnes, je m'engagerais à ne plus _jamais_ t'importuner, mais si tu perds…tu m'ôteras _pour de bon _le besoin de venir t'importuner… »

Si l'intellect du Kid tirait la sonnette d'alarme, lui signalant qu'un adversaire aussi retors n'aurait pas élevé d'un seul coup les enjeux en plus de limiter ses chances de succès s'il n'avait pas un atout, ou une martingale particulièrement déloyal, dans la manche, son amour des défis décida néanmoins de la mettre en sourdine.

Il n'avait pas reculé devant les héritiers de Holmes, ni ceux de Moriarty, alors le faire devant une camarade de classe… quand bien même elle se vantait parfois de faire tourner Lucifer en personne autour de son petit doigt…

« Ca me convient… Et je te laisse l'initiative… »

« Bien. Allons droit au but… Dis-moi, petit magicien… _Est-ce que tu peux ramener les morts à la vie _? »

Trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux face au coup de semonce… Un magicien qui venait de comprendre à quel degré sa meilleure ennemie ne reculerait devant rien, y compris les coups bas… Une amie d'enfance qui jugeait le défi simplement inéquitable en plus d'absurde…et un détective qui avait vu le dessous des cartes…

Et après un silence qui se mesura à l'échelle de l'éternité pour les deux adversaires, le quart du cadran de sa montre pour un métis, Kaito se décida à ramasser le gant qu'on lui avait jeté à la figure.

« Sans doute pas…mais nous connaissons tous les deux un magicien qui te démontre régulièrement le contraire, non ? »

Ce n'était plus seulement sa fierté qu'il plaçait sur le tapis de jeu… C'était tout ce qu'il avait… Tout ce qu'il était… Un cambrioleur qui avait été un père avant d'être un fils… Un fils qui avait été orphelin avant d'avoir véritablement pris la relève du plus grand des illusionnistes…

Même s'il s'était consacré corps et âme à cette illusion dont il avait hérité et qu'il brandissait implicitement, au point d'avoir entrainé un nombre incalculable de personnes dans ses farandoles, y compris celle qui lui faisait face et les deux camarades qui l'encadraient, il était aussi le mieux placé pour en connaître la fragilité…

« Mais est-ce qu'il _t'as_ démontré le contraire, Kaito ? Je ne doute pas qu'il soit parvenu à ramener dans ce monde, et pour beaucoup de monde, une personne qui t'était très chère…mais est-ce qu'il te l'a ramené _à toi_ ? »

Si le Kid n'avait pas dissimulé un orphelin derrière son monocle, il aurait vu que la victoire d'une sorcière avait laissé un goût amère sur sa propre langue… Mais la même sorcière avait réussi là où une organisation criminelle avait échoué… Le gentleman cambrioleur avait été exilé de ce monde en même temps que la face de poker qu'un fils avait hérité d'un père…

Oh, ce n'était que temporaire… Comme la toute première éclipse du voleur qui apparaissait, la pleine lune en arrière-fond de ses cambriolages…mais comme la toute première, elle s'accompagnait de la terrifiante possibilité d'être définitive…

_Ex aequo… _Si Hakuba avait été présent lors de la première confrontation entre un magicien et une sorcière, c'est sans doute le jugement qu'il aurait rendu… Même si son ennemi avait gardé ses larmes pour lui, cela ne faisait aucune différence, la magie qu'il avait invoquée autour de lui avait été conjurée…pour ne pas dire piétiné…

Et pour cette fois, le point de vue du détective s'accordait avec celui du voleur.

« Parce que tu en serais capable, toi ? »

Aoko demeurait toujours dans le flou concernant l'enjeu réel de la confrontation entre ses deux camarades, mais la manière dont la colère du plus proche de son cœur s'était refroidie ne manqua pas de la faire frissonner…

Ce n'était pas l'irritation qui avait explosé, mais la haine qui avait sifflé…

« Et si je te répondais par l'affirmative, est-ce que tu déclarerais forfait ? »

Kaito n'avait pas cherché à lui poser une question…et ce n'était pas avec une hypothèse qu'elle lui répliquait…

Non, plutôt le genre de proposition qu'on signait d'ordinaire sur un parchemin après avoir trempé sa plume dans son propre sang…

« Peut-être que c'est supposé être amusant de ton côté, mais moi, je n'aie vraiment plus envie de rire au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… »

Etant donné que c'était le _déni_ qu'elle avait vu se refléter dans les yeux de son camarade et non le _refus_, elle esquiva sans peine la mise en garde qu'il lui avait décoché, pour se rapprocher suffisamment de sa proie pour qu'il lui suffise de se pencher d'un centimètre supplémentaire pour lui arracher un baiser en pus de la victoire.

« Ce n'était pas une boutade, mais une _question_… et tu ne m'as pas apporté de réponse mais un faux-fuyant… »

Au grand dam de Kaito, la manière dont il avait baissé les yeux pour esquiver ceux qui sondaient son âme d'un peu trop près avait été prise pour un acquiescement silencieux… et son ennemie n'avait pas refermé ses griffes sur un triomphe illusoire.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que contrairement au Kid, je ne fais pas usage de mes dons par amour de l'art…ou si peu…et que si je t'offre un miracle digne de ce nom, il faudra y mettre le prix... »

Un soupir caressa la gorge d'une adolescente, lui arrachant un frisson d'extase, simple prélude à celui qui la gagna quand elle contempla la réponse dans les yeux de sa proie lorsqu'elle leva la tête…

« Laisses-moi deviner, pour ne pas dérober aux bonnes vieilles traditions, c'est mon âme que tu vas me réclamer ? »

Il n'avait pas mis assez d'effronterie dans cette dernière bravade pour qu'elle apparaisse comme son ultime défi plus que comme une capitulation désabusée.

« Oh non, Kaito… Il ne faudra pas être pingre avec moi… Je te veux _toi_, corps et âmes…et ne t'attends même pas à ce que la mort nous sépare un jour, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu demeures près de moi, _tout près de moi _au-delà…et crois bien que j'en suis capable… »

Oh, de cela, il ne doutait absolument pas… Derrière le voile de luxure et d'avidité qu'une sorcière lui faisait miroiter dans son regard et son sourire, brillait une lueur d'un désespoir au moins égale à celui qui l'intimait de signer sa proposition des deux mains…

Un désespoir suffisamment intense pour que celui _ou celle_ qu'il anime entreprenne d'aller défoncer à coup de bélier les portes de l'enfer aussi bien que du paradis si c'était nécessaire à ses yeux…

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui réclamait…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Si Kaito préférait garder les deux mains dans les poches, alors qu'il demeurait au milieu du laboratoire d'une sorcière, ce n'était pas pour abriter un voleur de la tentation ou le bric à brac des étagères alentours à l'abri d'une maladresse…

Bien au contraire, c'était pour _se_ mettre à l'abri d'un contact avec une chose dont il valait mieux ignorer la nature pour sa propre santé mentale…

Mais une fois n'était pas coutume, le naturel ne demandait rien de mieux que de galoper au vent dès qu'on faisait mine de lui lâcher la bride… à la plus grande irritation d'une adolescente.

« Kaito…les rares ingrédients de la liste qui n'ont pas laissé un unique exemplaire sur cette planète, il te faudra plusieurs vies pour trouver le second…ou mettre assez d'argent de côté pour en acquérir un de plus… Et chacun d'eux est indispensable, alors si tu pouvais éviter de jongler avec… »

Critique acerbe qu'un lycéen accueillit avec une moue boudeuse qui aurait pu constituer une couverture idéal à un certain Shinichi Kudo dans sa situation actuelle…

« Awhhhh, laisse-moi respirer, tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu ne risques absolument rien… »

Après quelques secondes passés les bras croisé, la sorcière se décida à relâcher un soupir à travers la porte d'un sourire.

« Oh, fais comme il te plaît… Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui perdrais le plus à la moindre maladresse… »

Un rappel de l'ordre qui fit manquer un battement au cœur d'un cambrioleur… avant de lui faire bénir l'agilité qui lui avait permis de récupérer une fiole quelques centimètre au-dessus du sol, après qu'un hoquet de terreur lui ait fait glisser des mains.

Même s'il s'efforçait de traiter le pacte de sa camarade avec le même dédain que le remède miracle d'un camelot ou le prospectus vantant les mérites d'une quelconque pyramide de Ponzi, c'était l'espérance qui avait le dernier mot… plus que le scepticisme devant les remarques de celle qui l'avait relégué au rang d'assistant ou d'étagères dans laquelle il fallait faire le tri…

Bon, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, s'il n'avait pas délesté la table d'une partie de son contenu pour ses pitreries, il se retrouverait pas les bras chargé avec.

« Un pavé de la tour de Babel… Une horloge remontée à l'envers… Quel crève-cœur ce serait pour cette imbécile, quand on y pense…Un fragment du vitrail de la cathédrale d'Atlantis…Le cœur d'une vierge arraché pendant sa nuit de noce… »

Après un laps de temps qu'Hakuba aurait mesuré à deux secondes, une pour l'indifférence ennuyée et une autre pour le soupçon de doute, le voleur écarquilla les yeux dans une expression horrifiée…au plus grand amusement de sa camarade de classe.

« Je plaisantais pour le dernier, bien sûr… »

« Bien sûr… Qui pourrait penser le contraire, te connaissant…»

Passé l'échange de sourires railleurs qui avait ponctué la remarque à l'ironie évidente, la jeune femme reprit la litanie de ses ingrédients.

« L'extrémité de la faux de Chronos…Quelques-uns de mes souvenirs d'enfance… »

Kaito fronça le nez comme les sourcils devant le chaudron où Akako envoyait valser ses ingrédients.

« Si ton enfance t'as laissé des souvenirs pareils, je commence à me poser des questions sur ton âge réel… »

Aussi noir et tranchant que soit le regard d'une sorcière, cela n'eut d'autre résultat que de donner une nuance maladroite au sourire railleur du magicien.

« Idiot… J'évoquais un ingrédient supplémentaire, pas la liste complète… »

« Euuhh… Loin de moi l'idée de venir t'expliquer ton métier ou de mettre en doute tes compétences, mais j'ai du mal à voir le lien entre ton enfance et la résurrection des morts… »

Une chose de plus qu'elle partageait avec Hakuba, cette expression de l'expert qui n'avait que sa fierté démesurée à interposer entre son front et la tentation d'y appliquer soudainement la paume de sa main, dans une expression affligée face à la question naïve du profane…

« Qui a parlé de résurrection des morts ? »

Si elle avait voulu dépouiller Kaito de son sourire espiègle, elle avait choisi le chemin le plus court.

« Toi. Parce que si tu t'es mis en tête de me proposer autre chose, tu peux faire une croix sur ta part du marché… et tout le reste, puisqu'après ça, même la position d'amie sera trop chère pour toi… »

Une menace qui n'eut d'autre résultat que d'accentuer le pli moqueur sur le visage de l'adolescente, tandis qu'elle introduisait une baratte dans un récipient après y avoir transvasé le contenu du chaudron.

« Ah, tu ne peux pas comprendre une nuance aussi bête… Au sens strict du terme, je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie… Enfin, si, techniquement, je le peux, mais pas de la manière dont tu le souhaiterais, crois-moi… et je ne suis pas retorse au point de t'interpréter trop littéralement ton souhait après avoir empoché le prix pour sa réalisation… »

Des paroles dont l'adolescent aurait volontiers souhaité qu'elle soit moins cryptique… ou un peu plus… Il se serait bien passé de l'image mentale qu'elles avaient évoquée.

« Alors comment veux-tu me ramener mon père dans ce cas? »

Ce n'était pas tant la curiosité et l'irritation que le désespoir qui avait laissé cette question en écho.

« Je ne peux pas changer le présent pour qu'il cesse d'être si éloigné du monde que tu souhaites…mais le passé, c'est autre chose… Si le dernier jour de ton père avait un dénouement différent de celui que vous avez connu, alors le présent qui en découlera changera également de nature… »

Kaito se redressa brusquement… Pour la première fois, la possibilité qu'on lui faisait miroiter apparaissait dotée d'un semblant de crédibilité… Il ne sentait plus acculé au pied du mur par le désespoir, au point de prêter une oreille complaisante au premier charlatan venu, sans en attendre autre chose que le bonheur de s'être laissé berné suffisamment longtemps pour oublier le mal qui le rongeait…

Non, cette fois, il ressentait une excitation analogue à celle qu'il anticipait chaque fois qu'il interposait un joyau entre son monocle et la pierre lune.

Eh, avec le recul… Cela correspondait mieux à ce qu'il désirait… Le monde ne faisait pas preuve de sollicitude envers l'orphelin, il lui offrait une mise à l'épreuve à la mesure de sa détermination, avec un enjeu digne de ce nom à la clé… Un enjeu digne de rivaliser avec la justice ou même la vengeance…

Malheureusement pour le Kid, son apparition dans toute sa gloire auprès de sa camarade ne suscita pas d'autres réactions que de lui faire secouer la tête d'un air excédée.

« Ranges-moi cette cape, imbécile ! Si elle se prend dans l'appel d'air de ma cheminée, ou prend feu tout court, tu vas faire valser mes ingrédients par terre… et elle ne te serait d'aucune utilité de toutes manières… »

« Hmmf, parce que tu penses que je vais aller sauver mon père, les mains dans les poches ? Je sais à qui j'ai affaire, cette fois…et ils vont avoir la monnaie de leur pièce…avec les intérêts… »

Un soupir perdura au-delà d'un instant avant de se perdre dans le rythme régulier du barattage.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir te faire un cour de rattrapage… ou même d'introduction… Nous ne parlerons pas des différences entre ta mage et la mienne, rassures-toi… Au contraire, nous allons nous pencher sur ce qu'elles ont en commun… Que ce soit toi ou moi, nous ne pouvons pas faire tout ce qui nous chante, même si nous donnons l'impression du contraire… Nous ne pouvons pas plus contredire la réalité que le commun des mortels… Nous avons juste plus de moyen de transiger avec…ou plutôt de la contourner… »

Kaito inclina la tête après avoir renvoyé le Kid à l'abri des regards avec son costume.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? »

« Prenons ton cas, en tant que Kid, tu peux voler dans les airs, te dédoubler, disparaître ou traverser les murs les plus impénétrables comme ça te chante… mais que se passerait il si, par exemple, on t'ôtait par exemple ton deltaplane au beau milieu du ciel ? »

Croisant les bras, le lycéen leva les yeux vers la colonne de fumée qui s'échappait dans le ciel étoilée…

« Hmmm un résultat aussi spectaculaire que tragique…ou comique selon le point de vue… et non, je ne te demande pas le tien…mais je pense savoir où tu veux en venir… il y a un minimum de règles et de précautions d'usage à respecter… »

« Dans ce cas précis… L'univers a un cran de sureté pour décourager les petits mortels de faire des allers et retours dans l'espace-temps, au gré de leurs caprices, quitte à menacer la stabilité du monde qui les entoure de manière irrémédiable… »

La gêne s'entremêla à l'appréhension dans le sourire de Kaito alors qu'il portait les mains derrière sa tête dans une expression qui se voulait décontractée.

« Ehhh ? Euhhh… Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me proposer l'équivalent en sorcellerie de Tchernobyl pour la physique nucléaire, hein ? Parce que bon, je peux vivre avec les peccadilles du Kid sur la conscience mais là… »

« C'est à toi de décider… Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux ? La possibilité infime mais réelle que ce monde où ton père n'a plus sa place disparaisse ? Ou celle qu'il cède la place à un monde dont il n'est jamais vraiment parti ? »

Une question toute rhétorique, elle le savait, et il le savait aussi.

« Quant au cran de sureté dont je te parle… si deux objets appartenant à deux époque différentes venaient à rentrer en contact direct, qu'elle que soit les circonstances… l'univers n'irait pas par quatre chemin…il effacerait immédiatement l'anomalie… et je ne te parle pas de ramener chaque choses à la place qui lui est dû comme si de rien n'était…mais d'éradiquer l'_existence_ même de celle qui a voulu adresser un pied de nez à l'ordre des choses…Comprenons-nous bien, il ne s'agirait pas d'une destruction au sens physique du terme… Ce serait le stade au dessus… il ne resterait même pas de particules à reconstituer là… »

Après avoir ravalé sa salive, et recraché un soupir, Kaito arbora de nouveau le sourire effronté qui lui était coutumier…

« J'ai compris… Je peux faire une croix sur les gadgets et le costume du Kid…ou n'importe quels autres vêtements quand j'y pense… Hmm, et là je me demande si toute cette cérémonie n'est pas une manière particulièrement alambiqué de me demander un strip tease… »

Tout en s'agenouillant sur le sol, pour tracer une sarabande complexe de symboles ésotériques sur le sol de la pièce, la sorcière releva le capuchon de sa tenue de cérémonie pour renvoyer son sourire narquois au voleur.

« Hmm… pour la peine, tu mériterais que je fasse mine de te prendre au mot… pour te détromper après avoir savouré ton…ridicule…et tout le reste… Mais non, quand je parle d'objet, c'est au sens large, cela inclut aussi ton corps… donc risquer de faire un retour fracassant dans ton enfance…au risque de gâcher l'opportunité en les passant dans une cellule pour attentat à la pudeur… Ça ne changera rien à l'affaire… »

Bon, il fallait envisager ça comme un vaste cambriolage, avec un joyau beaucoup plus précieux que Pandora à la clé…mais également un système de sécurité plus vicieux qu'à l'ordinaire… Comment le Kid s'y prendrait-il ? Comment s'y prendrait-il ?

Partir en personne à la rescousse de son père était exclu… Se contenter de lui envoyer un message de mise en garde était également au-dessus de leurs moyens… et ça faisait le tour complet des alternatives… non, justement, il devait y avoir au moins une qu'il avait laissé de côté, celle sur laquelle misait la sorcière…

Comment sauver une personne sans avoir le moindre contact physique, direct ou indirect, que ce soit avec elle, ses proches ou son assassin ? Comment influencer le déroulement d'une autre époque que le futur ou le présent ?

Une minute… Influencer un passé antérieur à sa naissance, ou peu s'en faut, ce n'était pas si différent d'influencer un futur postérieure à sa propre mort… Oui, exactement la même problématique vu des côtés opposés de la lorgnette… Et si la seconde paraissait crédible, alors même la méthode pouvait s'appliquer à des deux côtés…

Et comment s'y prenait-on pour changer les évènements à venir ? Comment s'y était pris son père qui n'avait pas seulement anticipé la disparition du Kid mais également sa réapparition ?

Laisser des messages accessibles à ceux qui seraient là à votre place… Oui mais la possibilité était justement… Justement… Justement ! Les messages ce n'était que la manière de s'y prendre, l'essentiel était d'_influencer_ ceux qui seraient ou avaient été à portée de ce que vous désiriez… Et parmi la liste hétéroclite d'ingrédients, Akako avait évoqué…

« Hmmm… Pardon de t'ennuyer une fois de plus avec les questions d'un amateur, mais pourquoi as-tu utilisé des souvenirs de _ton_ enfance plutôt que de la mienne... »

Cette fois, s'il avait joué le rôle du disciple plutôt que celui, guère moins enviable, de l'âme damné, il aurait été gratifié du professeur ravi de voir que son élève commençait à suivre.

« Alors, tu as fini par comprendre… où se situe la faille dans le système de sécurité qu'il faut contourner… Hehe… Je ne regrette définitivement pas cette petite transaction… Quand j'aurais fini de remplir ma part du marché, et terminé de _savourer_ les premiers honoraires, il faudra que je t'incite à avoir une carrière plus ambitieuse, et à la mesure de tes compétences… Il y a des choses tellement plus intéressantes à cambrioler que des musées et des bijouteries, tu sais… même si les cerbères, ou plutôt _le_ cerbère à l'entrée serait un peu trop littéral pour toi… »

Kaito ignorait si elle était ironique une fois de plus, et si la possibilité où elle ne l'était pas rentrait dans catégorie intéressante plutôt qu'angoissante.

« Chaque chose en son temps… Réponds d'abord à ma petite question… »

« Je me suis engagé à sauver ton père… pas à t'offrir l'opportunité de le sauver… Peu importe la méthode, tout ce qui compte à tes yeux, c'est qu'elle porte ses fruits, non ? »

Visiblement non, si elle en jugeait à la poigne de la main qui avait agrippé son poignet, alors qu'elle venait de terminer de verser le contenu d'une baratte dans un sablier.

« Je crois avoir mon mot à dire là-dessus… »

« Où se situe le problème ? Tu n'as absolument rien à perdre si j'échoue, tu sais… Je ne te demanderais pas de me dédommager des frais engagés… même par un simple tête à tête… »

« C'est là que nous divergeons… J'ai quelque chose à perdre, _maintenant_… »

Levant le bras en direction de celui qui la maintenait sous son emprise, Akako le gratifia d'un énième sourire où l'affection se mêlait à la gourmandise.

« Ohhhh, dois-je comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour ma petite personne ? Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faudra s'inquiéter…plutôt ceux qui auront la bêtise de s'interposer… »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète… c'est pour quelqu'un…pour qui je ne pouvais _plus_ m'inquiéter jusque là, justement… »

Un même soupir désabusé franchit les lèvres d'une sorcière et d'un cambrioleur. Un cambrioleur qui se sentait coupable de la sincérité qui l'avait amené à ne pas accorder plus de place à une vivante par rapport à un mort… Une sorcière qui semblait plus mélancolique qu'offusquée par la hiérarchie implicite où on lui faisait occuper la seconde place.

« Je suis peut être cruelle, Kaito… Que ce soit avec ceux que je peux aimer, ceux qui ont la sottise de m'aimer, ou celui qui a la sottise de ne pas le faire… Mais je ne le suis pas à ce point-là… »

L'étreinte exercée par la main du lycéen se relâcha légèrement, sans qu'il fasse mine de vouloir libérer sa camarade pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre par là ? »

« S'il y a une possibilité que nous puissions sauver ton père, il y en aussi une pour que… je ne gagne rien à la fin de la tentative… et tu t'en es rendu compte… de ton côté, tu as _encore_ quelque chose à perdre, _maintenant_, contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé… Le gamin à qui je vais rendre une petite visite n'était pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton père… Quoique tu puisses en penser…Mais si je te laissais y aller…cela pourrait changer… et cette fois, je n'aurais plus de seconde chance à t'offrir après celle que tu avais encore l'excuse de ne pas avoir…»

Un avertissement qui acheva d'altérer la perspective de Kaito… Oh un embryon de doute continuait de s'accrocher à la proposition de la sorcière, mais ce n'était plus un doute sur sa _possibilité_ mais son _efficacité_… Ce n'était plus le temps des espérances, ni celui des regrets… Les regrets… Le temps…

Cela avait pris du temps… Beaucoup de temps pour faire ce deuil… Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir eu assez… Combien lui en faudrait-il si ce n'était plus le monde ou une organisation qu'il faudrait blâmer pour son statut d'orphelin ?

Quelle importance ? Après tout…

« Je n'aurais pas _besoin_ de seconde chance… »

Cela ressemblait au sourire qu'il lui avait jadis adressé, en réponse à sa mise en garde concernant Hakuba, la matinée précédée par la découverte d'un cheveu sur les lieux d'un cambriolage… Le prédécesseur de celui qui l'avait arraché au voleur se vantait de reconstituer l'océan à partir d'une gouttelette…et ce n'était pas seulement l'absence d'humilité, comme de maturité, qui poussait un britannique à se revêtir d'un macfarlane et d'un deerstalker…

_L'histoire était un éternel recommencement_… Une pensée désabusé qui avait des allures de prophétie funèbre, étant donné les circonstances…

Cette fois encore, il ne l'écouterait pas… et cette fois encore, ce serait une sorcière qui devrait se charger de la tâche ingrate de tirer les marrons d'un voleur du feu…

Après avoir laissé la lassitude lui dicter un dernier soupir, Akako se décida à arracher sa main de celle d'un cambrioleur, avant de se passer une lame d'obsidienne sur le doigt pour se l'entailler, ajoutant ainsi quelques gouttes de son sang à la poussière cristalline qui reposait au fond du sablier, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui donner une lueur aussi écarlate que le nom de l'enfant qui allait faire le grand voyage…

« Tu n'en auras même pas une seule si tu t'obstines… parce que le temps des négociations est terminé, Kaito. Si tu veux faire ce pari, c'est avec mes règles qu'il faudra jouer… »

Au plus grand dam d'un lycéen, le Kid ne détenait aucun monopole sur sa face de poker… et il était trop tard pour se retirer de la table de jeu, la totalité de ses jetons était déjà sur le tapis maintenant que l'espérance lui avait fait la grâce d'une _possibilité_… Une possibilité qui pouvait subir un avortement si la joueuse lui faisant face ne bluffait pas…

« …je ne suis pas le seul qui peut perdre quelque chose _pour de bon_ par sa faute, maintenant… Parce que si tu ne me laisses pas tenter ma chance, tu jettes aussi par la fenêtre celle que je te le pardonne, un jour… »

Si cette mise en garde, murmurée avec un sérieux glacial, était la dernière carte qu'il dissimulait dans sa manche, alors la partie était jouée… et ce n'était pas en sa faveur, s'il en jugeait au sourire moqueur de la sorcière tandis qu'elle visait le couvercle du sablier… Un sourire qu'elle contemplait sur un miroir ébréché, derrière le magicien dont la réflexion lui tournait le dos… Une fois de plus…mais qui serait aussi la toute dernière…

« Tout comme tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je revenais, les mains vides, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on n'a plus rien à perdre, quel que soit l'alternative, il ne nous reste plus qu'un seul risque… _Gagner…_ »

Elle avait illustré ses paroles en levant le bras, et la main où trônait un certain récipient au contenu écarlate…pour mieux le rabaisser sous les yeux d'un voleur sans lui laisser seulement le temps de commencer sa réplique…

Du point de vue de Kaito, c'était du sable que l'embouchure d'un sablier avait commencé à aspirer goulument… de celui de la sorcière, c'était la totalité de l'environnement qui l'entourait, qui s'était rétracté soudainement en un point unique avant de se redéployer à nouveau, l'instant suivant.

Rien n'avait changé…ou si peu… Une sorcière n'évoquait plus une araignée trônant au centre de sa toile, maintenant que les fissures de son miroir s'étaient recroquevillées dans un avenir lointain… Et si le pli moqueur de ses lèvres n'avait pas dévié d'un millimètre, il avait cessé de rayonner naturellement du visage d'une adulte, pour mieux contraster avec celui d'une fillette qu'elle n'était plus depuis belle lurette…

-:-

_Note de l'auteur, parce que les reviewers et revieweuses anonyme ont le droit à une réponse aussi :_

_EmYasmina : Merci pour une review aussi rapide, et surtout content d'avoir suscité autant d'intérêt dès le prologue, a fortiori pour une fic centrée sur un personnage qui ne t'intéressait pas plus que ça à la base… (snif… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul de cette pauvre Akako en dehors de Dagron et du docteur Watson…)_

_Pour ce qui est d'Hakuba… C'est vrai que le pauvre n'est pas dans une posture très reluisante, en plus de se faire reléguer à l'arrière-plan assez vite par rapport aux deux antagonistes du prologue… Mais bon, j'ai écrit assez d'histoires où il est sous le feu des projecteurs pour qu'il puisse gouter un peu au ridicule dans celle-ci… Du reste, si je ne change pas d'idée en cours de route, il risque de rééquilibrer les comptes d'ici quelques chapitres, va…_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_The frog in the well was happy.  
It wasn't interested by what was outside the well._

_The frog in the well was happy._  
_It was recluse to anything that happened outside the well._

_And you were happy._  
_Because you didn't know what occurred outside the well._

**-Frederica Bernkastel**

Lorsqu'il avait posé la main sur la poignée de sa porte pour accueillir un visiteur impromptu, Kaito avait marmonné quelques messes basses, ou plutôt quelques messes noirs promettant les malédictions les plus infâmantes à l'imbécile qui torturait leur sonnette…

Avec un minimum de jugeote et de psychologie, on pouvait anticiper quantité de chose sur celui qui sonnait à votre porte, par la seule manière dont il le faisait… et s'il en jugeait à la longueur et la fréquence des hurlements stridents par lequel un inconnu manifestait son impatience, ce n'était pas à des excuses pour le dérangement qu'il fallait s'attendre, plutôt à des remarques méprisantes sur le fait qu'un laps de temps inférieur à une seconde constituait un affront impardonnable à l'égard de celui qui leur faisait la grâce de sa présence devant leur toit…

Un petit garçon avait affuté quelques remarques bien sentie à dégainer en guise de réponse, elles moururent sur ses lèvres quand il écarta le panneau de bois…

Ses parents n'avaient jamais convoqué la menace de l'ogre au régime alimentaire constitué exclusivement de petit désobéissants pour le convaincre de donner une chance à sa soupe…mais si l'envie leur avait prise d'avoir recours à cet expédient traditionnel, l'individu, ou plutôt la _créature_ aussi difforme que bossue qui s'était présenté sur le pas de leur porte aurait pu constituer un point de références idéal pour les descriptions à fournir…

Le costume de majordome, loin de ramener l'inconnu dans la banalité rassurante du quotidien ne faisait que faire monter son aura d'étrangeté d'un cran…

Et si la manière dont il avait souri à son hôte, lui dévoilant une dentition parfaitement adaptée à la mastication de chair suffisamment fraiche pour continuer à se débattre dans la gueule du monstre, était supposé être rassurante, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre résultat que de faire ravaler sa salive à un enfant, en plus des remarques acerbes qu'il avait destiné à son visiteur…

Pour couronner le tout, au sein du duo apparu devant son domicile, ce n'était pas l'_ogre _qui suscitait le plus d'inquiétude chez leur proie…

Non, il réservait plutôt cet honneur à la fillette qui était demeuré assise sur le coude démesuré du monstre pour qu'il la place à hauteur d'une sonnette…

Ce n'était pas sur le coude d'un géant qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être perché, plutôt sur un trône… et la déférence de celui qui avait mis le genou à terre pour la déposer évoquait un laquais, plus qu'un kidnappeur faisant mine d'être tout sucre et tout miel avec sa victime pour mieux la capturer…

Non, elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un petit en-cas qu'un monstre aurait gardé sous le bras en cas de petit creux sur la route… De fait, au vu du sourire gourmand qu'elle lui avait adressé, la créature la plus désireuse de refermer ses crocs sur la jambe d'un petit garçon n'était pas celle qu'on aurait pu escompter… Le gloussement qu'elle dissimulait derrière sa main n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Oh ho ho… Tu étais vraiment adorable à cet âge, tu sais, Kaito… A se demander pourquoi je ne t'avais pas déjà ajouté à mon tableau de chasse à l'époque…»

La manière dont il commença à claquer une porte à son nez, suffisamment fort pour que le courant d'air soulève sa chevelure, constitua une réponse tout à fait appropriée du point de vue de Kaito…

Et malheureusement pour lui, le petit monstre venu le tourmenter avait anticipé la parade, vu la manière dont il avait intercalé sa chaussure entre le seuil et la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se referme…

« Oh que non… Tu es né huit ans trop tôt pour me tenir tête… »

Une réplique qui poussa le fils du magicien à glisser un coup d'œil sceptique par l'entrebâillement qu'on le forçait à maintenir.

« …hum… c'est curieusement précis ça… Tu ne pouvais pas dire mille ans ? »

« Oh, par les larmes de Lucifer, même à cet âge tu n'avais pas appris à garder cette langue au fond de ta poche… Estimes-toi déjà heureux que je t'aie accordé suffisamment d'intérêt pour venir me déplacer en personne, au lieu de déléguer la sale besogne à ce petit snobinard… Il ne serait pas estimé quitte avec toi s'il ne t'avait pas rajouté quelques mois, complété par quelques semaines, abordé la question des jours…et le diable seul sait où il se serait arrêté… »

Kaito haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que tu as un larbin assez idiot pour essayer de m'intimider comme ça ? »

Remarque qui fronça un nez enfantin.

« Cet imbécile, mon larbin ? Je ne lui laisserais même pas l'honneur de nettoyer mes semelles à coup de langue… Accorde-moi un peu de crédit, quand même, mes standards en matière de personnel ne sont pas tombé assez bas pour que je me rabaisse à ce point… »

« Eh bien, si j'en juge à l'échantillon actuel… Tu dois vraiment me parler d'un nabot pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'y hisser…»

Avec un minimum de discipline mental, on pouvait choisir d'interpréter ça comme une pique envers un moucheron plutôt qu'une remise en question de son autorité… Elle décida donc de la laisser passer.

« Est-ce que tes parents ne t'ont pas offert un minimum d'éducation ? Il n'y a rien de plus discourtois que de laisser une _lady_ patienter devant ta porte… à part l'outrecuidance de se croire en état de lui refermer au nez… »

« Hmmhmm… Oh pas d'inquiétudes, mon père m'avait parlé de ça… Merci quand même de me le rappeler, ça me sera utile le jour où ce sera une _lady_ qui viendra chez moi… »

Kaito n'avait même pas l'excuse de ne pas être en position de lever les yeux vers un ciel qui avait commencé à virer au noir, alors que les nuages brillaient surtout par leur rareté, encore un instant plus tôt… L'électricité statique de l'atmosphère autour de sa porte, d'une intensité suffisante pour lui arracher un spasme, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille sur le fait qu'il jouait avec des allumettes…et au-dessus d'une mare d'essence…

« Ecoutes-moi bien, espèce de petit homoncule… Cette porte va s'ouvrir devant moi _quoiqu'il arrive_…Mais il te reste deux alternatives sur la manière dont elle va le faire… et crois-moi sur paroles, tu _veux_ de tout ton cœur que ce soit celle où tu vas t'écarter gentiment de mon passage… Je compte jusqu'à trois…deux...un… Biennnnn… _Ready or not, here I come_… »

Une fraction infime de la conscience d'un gamin commença à donner timidement l'impression qu'il valait peut-être mieux commencer à écouter la petite demoiselle, le reste, qui constituait l'écrasante majorité, préféra s'arc-bouter devant un panneau de bois… ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de s'écarter à toute volée, envoyant le même gamin atterrir sur son séant deux mètres plus loin, un regard hébété en direction de celle qui tendait la paume de sa main dans sa direction, les doigts écartés.

« Estimes-toi heureux que le fruit ne soit pas suffisamment mûr à mon goût pour la cueillette, avorton… Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Dans huit ans, tu te _souviendras_ de notre première rencontre… Oh, je ferais tout pour te la graver de nouveau en mémoire, _au fer rouge_ s'il le faut…et la seule chose qui pourra adoucir ton triste sort c'est qu'à l'âge où je t'en ferais bénéficier, le mot _punition_ pourrait avoir d'autres connotations que négatives pour toi… »

Fort heureusement pour Kaito, qui avait commencé à initier une retraite stratégique en se trainant sur ses fesses, une main dont la taille contrastait avec la délicatesse se posa sur l'épaule d'une fillette, alors qu'elle avait levé le pied au-dessus du seuil de sa porte, et s'apprêtait à entamer un parcours qui était bien parti pour se terminer sur le postérieur d'un rebelle…

« Ojou-chan… Vous devriez faire attention… Si vous franchissez le seuil de sa porte sans qu'il vous y invite… »

« Tu penses que je devrais faire preuve de courtoisie envers ce mécréant après cet affront ?! »

Un vieux serviteur laissa échapper un soupir. Même en connaissant la vérité qui se dissimulait par-dessous les apparences, c'était toujours difficile de s'imaginer que sa maitresse ait effectué un bond de huit ans en arrière, ou en avant selon la perspective… Et quand bien même il n'aurait jamais l'outrecuidance de le lui faire remarquer, son attitude n'aidait absolument pas à combler l'écart entre la réalité sur son âge actuel et l'apparence qui s'offrait aux regards…

« Je sais bien que de votre point de vue, huit longues années se sont écoulés depuis mes leçons, mais c'est une des règles fondamentales… »

Une lueur de réalisation commença à se faire jour dans les yeux d'une fillette après qu'elle ait fusillé son laquais du regard… et si elle avait entrouvert les lèvres, pour faire jaillir un flot de remontrances particulièrement venimeuses suivi d'un rappel ferme des respects dû à la hiérarchie, elle les ravala en même temps que sa salive, tandis que son pied continuait d'osciller au-dessus du sol de la maison…

Le seuil d'un foyer… La meilleure protection que les mortels pouvaient interposer entre eux et les créatures qui rodaient à la frontière de leur compréhension…

Qu'il s'agisse des démons qui n'auraient pas eu la patience la mort de leurs âmes damnées pour réclamer leur dû…

Des fées (seuls les ignares pouvaient sourire du danger ancestral qui rodaient sous la surface aussi niaise que sucrée que l'Angleterre victorienne et les œuvres de Disney avaient apposé sur la _gentry_… Les anciens les avaient qualifiés de _Fair folk_ pour les mêmes raisons qui avaient poussés les grecs à rebaptiser les déesses de la vengeance du sobriquet de _Bienveillantes_… Il ne fallait surtout pas être assez nigauds pour prendre ces appellations littéralement…C'était des marques de respect, mais un respect né de l'angoisse à l'idée que leurs paroles déplaisent à ceux qui les écoutent si elles se glissaient dans une oreille pointue…),

Des vampires (qui n'avaient rien de tragiques ou de romantiques, n'en déplaisent aux petites mortelles qui, depuis quelques années, s'empressaient de les trainer dans la boue en s'imaginant les idolâtrer… Au point de les recouvrir littéralement des étoiles qu'elles faisaient briller dans leurs yeux… Sérieusement… Que le diable emprisonne les écrivains de romans à l'eau de rose et les dessinateurs de shoujo manga dans le même cercle de l'enfer…)

Et bien sûr des sorcières… Particulièrement quand elles devaient monopoliser une partie de leur puissance à temps plein pour maintenir la connexion entre les adulte qu'elles seraient et les fillettes qu'elles n'étaient plus…

Oh bien sûr, physiquement, pour peu que la porte d'une maison soit ouverte, il n'y avait rien de plus facile que d'en franchir le seuil… Mais quand on sentait la magie dans ses os et s'écouler dans ses veines, cela revenait à se jeter tête baissé et complétement nu dans un labyrinthe de ronces aux allées particulièrement étroites… Même si on s'était extirpé de ses méandres à la fin du deuxième pas dans la demeure, il faudrait payer le péage en abandonnant une partie de son sang, voire de sa chair, si ce n'était de son âme, sur les épines qui se refermeraient sur son passage…

La puissance de la barrière était proportionnelle à la force des sentiments qui avaient imprégnés la demeure et à la solidité de la connexion entre le lieu et ses propriétaires…

Une chambre d'hôtel ne valait guère plus de désagréments que quelques piqures de moustiques… Un appartement en location vous offrait quelques écorchures en guise de malvenue… La maison d'un célibataire était moins vorace que celle d'un jeune couple… Une union qui avait passé le cap des ans constituaient une forteresse… Si toute une famille s'était égayée entre les murs, ils auraient pu être constitués de diamants…

Même une demeure qui avait servi de théâtres à des tragédies et où les liens du sang avaient été souillés par la trahison, au point que ses occupants en avaient maudit l'existence de toute la lignée, pouvait laisser des cicatrices à vie à l'intrus…

Alors un foyer comme celui de Kaito… et avant même que le deuil ne vienne l'ébrécher…

Si une sorcière se mettait en tête d'en forcer stupidement le passage, tout ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle, ce serait une fillette en larmes qui ne se souviendrait même pas des raisons qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici…

Envoyer son serviteur trainer ce morveux jusqu'ici par l'oreille ne résoudrait pas le problème… Ce n'était pas un être humain qui se tenait dans son dos, et d'un point de vue symbolique, et les symboles avaient le poids d'une loi de la physique dans le monde situé à l'arrière-plan d'Akako, il n'existait aucune séparation entre les actions d'une sorcière et celles de son famillier…

Bon… Se calmer… La colère avait peut-être temporairement percé un trou dans sa mémoire, mais elle avait oublié plus de choses sur la magie, la seule digne de ce titre, que tout ce que petit avorton avait jamais pu en savoir… Et après sa petite remontrance qui avait manqué de peu de l'envoyer cul par-dessus tête, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à forcer la sécurité avec un petit bluff en guise de pied de biche…

« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir m'inviter chez toi ? C'est une_ formalité_, pas une _demande_, alors ne t'avise _surtout_ pas de dire non… Si tu n'as plus la force de parler, faire hocher ta tête suffira à la sauver du billot que je t'aie réservé… »

Derrière le sucre de son sourire et sous la soie des paroles faussement mielleuses de la fillette, Kaito n'avait aucun mal à sentir le froid de la lame acérée qu'elle ne faisait aucun efforts pour lui dissimuler… l'aiguisant au contraire sur un regard aussi dur que de la pierre, qui lui faisait miroiter l'infinité des manières dont on pouvait écorcher vif un petit garçon s'il se mettait en tête de ne pas présenter ses respects à celle qui les réclamait de droit…

« D'accord, puisque le non m'est interdit… Je vais me contenter de te dire que tu _peux toujours te brosser_… »

Miséricorde… Ce n'était pas les années qui lui avait donné ce sourire bravache qui vous invitait silencieusement à lui retailler la face au burin…Pire, elles l'avaient adouci plutôt qu'autre chose…

« Tu n'as pas oublié ce qui s'est passé quand tu as voulu me claquer cette porte au nez ? C'est un avant-goût de ce qui te plane au-dessus de la tête, là…»

Elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire rouler le tonnerre en guise de fond sonore… Sans rien changer au résultat final…

« Hmmm… Si j'en crois ma mère et Aoko chan, j'ai le front suffisamment épais pour encaisser le choc… »

Si la cruauté avait cessé de se refléter dans les yeux de la sorcière, s'éclipsant avec son sourire de joie malsaine, c'était pour mieux darder un regard haineux.

« Ton crâne va me servir de presse-papier si tu veux continuer sur cette route ! »

« Oh, pas de souci…si tu peux venir le chercher… »

Ce sale morveux… Que ce soit à la manière dont elle avait prudemment rétracté son pied derrière l'extrême limite de son seuil, ou à celle dont son serviteur l'avait empêché de commettre l'irrémédiable un peu plus tôt, il avait _compris_… et il prenait un malin plaisir à le lui faire sentir par son seul sourire effronté tandis qu'il se relevait…

« Et qu'est ce qui va m'en empêcher, dis-moi ? _Toi_ peut-être? »

« Oh, je n'ai même pas besoin de me donner cette peine… Après tout, les vampires ne peuvent pas s'amuser à vous sucer tranquillement le sang si on n'a pas été assez bête pour les inviter à venir le faire avant, non ? »

Akako serra les poings… Les mythes, légendes et contes de fées… Avant que l'humanité n'ait la sottise de les traiter comme des divertissements, ils s'agissaient de mises en garde patiemment engrangé par les générations qui les avait précédés, pour protéger leurs descendants de ce qui rodait dans l'ombre des bois ou les ténèbres de la nuit…

L'héritage n'avait pas été suffisamment dilapidé par les enfants prodigues, en tout cas par celui-là, pour cesser de lui faire obstacle.

« Nous sommes en plein jour, petit crétin ! »

« Ça ne prouves rien… Le coup des vampires qui brûlent à la lumière du soleil, ça date du film _Nosferatu_… Il y a plus crédible comme ressource…Dans le Dracula de Bram Stocker, le vampire peut se promener en plein jour sans problème, c'est juste que ses pouvoirs sont réduit… »

Pourquoi l'avait-elle oublié ? Kaito avait eu _deux_ parents… Le Kid pour père, et la Phantom lady comme mère… Pas étonnant que sa culture souffre de moins de lacune que prévu quand ça concernait l'horreur…

« Pour la grâce de Di..Arghhh…. Avant de me rencontrer, tu n'avais jamais pris au sérieux l'existence du surnaturel… Pourquoi faut-il… »

« Bah justement, _c'est notre toute première rencontre_, Nee-chan…Et que j'y crois ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance tant que tu es assez bête pour le faire pour deux, hein ? »

Il ne la prenait _même pas_ au sérieux… et ça n'avait aucune importance… Qu'il s'agisse de la nature ou de ce qui s'étendait à sa lisière, les lois se souciaient comme d'une guigne que ceux qui les respectent croient en leur existence ou non…

Ce garnement… Est-ce qu'il finirait un jour par se rendre compte à quel point ses farces pouvait faire souffrir ses victimes parfois ? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas au moins le faire, quand c'était lui qui aurait du mal, beaucoup de mal à y trouver quoi que ce soit de drôle avec le recul ?

« Kaito… Quand cette petite conversation te reviendra en mémoire, huit ans plus tard… _Quelqu'un_ va te la faire payer au centuple quoique tu décides… Si c'est la personne qui est devant toi, tu pourras _peut-être_ y prendre du plaisir…mais si c'est ton propre reflet dans la glace, crois-moi tout ce que tu sentiras, ce sera des regrets… »

L'éclair d'inquiétude qui avait brillé dans l'œil d'une fillette pendant une menace plus énigmatique que les précédentes n'étaient pas passé inaperçu au fils du magicien… mais le doute suscité ne fût pas suffisant pour le faire changer d'avis.

« Hmm… Je préfère toujours rester seul que mal accompagné… Désolé, _nee-chan_, mais je crois que je peux vivre avec le regret de t'avoir laissé dehors, aujourd'hui… »

Derrière l'effronterie du gamin, c'était le désespoir de l'adulte qui le remplacerait que voyait la sorcière, ce qui ne manqua pas d'émousser le regard noir qu'elle adressa au petit mécréant.

« Si tu savais… Tu arrêterais ce cirque ridicule…»

La manière dont la colère semblait être en train de se noyer dans la tristesse sur le visage d'une petite fille amena son interlocuteur à adoucir légèrement son sourire en levant le bras dans sa direction…mais que ce soit une main qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tendre, ou qu'il ait en tête de faire jaillir une rose de sa manche, il s'interrompit à mi-parcours.

« Alors que ça te prends autant à rebrousse-poil ? Hmmm… Non, je vais en profiter encore un peu… »

Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se rapprocher, sans qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse l'agripper par le collet… Ce gamin… Encore plus irritant et inaccessible quand il n'était_ littéralement_ qu'un gamin…

La distance qui la séparait de son but n'était que d'un mètre…et pourtant, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être à l'autre bout du système solaire que ça n'aurait rien changé, si ce n'était d'ôter un peu de sel de sa plaie…

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre de me laisser rentrer chez toi ? »

Même si elle s'efforçait de lui faire sentir tout le déplaisir qu'elle retirait de la situation, c'était toujours une capitulation en bonne et due forme. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'élargir son sourire.

« Prononcer la formule magique ? Tu sais… _S'il te plait_… »

« S'il…te plait… »

Est-ce qu'il réalisait que des inquisiteurs avait dû déployer bien plus d'efforts que lui pour arracher les paroles qu'ils souhaitaient à une sorcière ? Et que des générations entières de ces persécuteurs auraient eu du mal à obtenir ce qu'il réclamait à celle-ci comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde ? Et pourtant…

« Hmmm… Peut-être que si tu y mettais plus de convictions… »

« S'il te plaît… »

Un ton qui aurait été tout aussi approprié si elle lui avait souhaité une éternité de souffrances dans le pire des cercles de l'enfer…

« Ohhhh… Puisque tu le prends comme ça, nee-chan… Il va falloir me le dire à genoux… »

Akako écarquilla les yeux, avant de les plisser dans une expression analogue à celle du cobra avant de frapper… La foudre qui avait fini par tomber dans le jardin d'une maison avoisinante en arrière-plan n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Là, gamin, je sens que je vais… »

« Tut tut tuuut, tu tiens tant que ça à aggraver ton cas ? »

Pendant des secondes qui avaient un arrière-goût d'éternité passée en enfer, la conscience de la sorcière se retrouva écartelée entre le petit garçon effronté qui testait les limites de sa patience…et celui qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle à l'attendre, dissimulé derrière un visage d'adulte…

Celui qui avait placé tous ses espoirs…non, toutes sa personne, corps et âmes, lycéen comme voleur, entre ses mains si elle pouvait lui rendre un père un retour…

Avec ce genre de supplice, quel que soit l'étendue de la fierté de la victime, elle était toujours inférieure à la résistance de son corps, qui finissait par se rompre tôt ou tard…

« S'il te plait… »

Ce fût au tour de Kaito d'écarquiller les yeux tandis qu'il les baissait devant celle qui avait fléchi les genoux devant lui… lui adressant un regard suppliant, sans qu'il soit souillé par la moindre trace d'irritation ou de rancœur malgré cela…

Si la fille d'un souverain s'était jeté aux pieds de son père pour lui supplier d'épargner la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, tandis que sa tête demeurait entre le billot et la hache, c'est le même spectacle, aussi poignant que pathétique, qu'elle aurait offert au monde…

Le tour pendable qu'il lui jouait était censé tirer tout son sel du fait que celle qui le subirait n'accepterait _jamais_ d'obtempérer à sa requête, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle… Jusque-là, Kaito aurait cru que le pire pour une mauvaise blague, c'était que son auditoire n'y trouve rien de drôle… Il se trompait… La pire chose qu'il pouvait se produire, c'était qu'il la prenne au premier degré.

Contrairement à ce que craignait une sorcière, son pire ennemi avait fini par comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin… Ce n'était plus le plaisir de la tourmenter ou la fierté qui l'empêchait d'obtempérer à sa requête… Simplement l'angoisse à l'idée de ce qu'il subirait en retour pour avoir obtenu une faveur qu'il n'avait jamais désiré en premier lieu…

Mais continuer de lui refuser après qu'elle se soit agenouillée devant lui… Il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la force non plus…

Un dilemme qui se prolongea longtemps…Kaito s'était peut-être rapproché, mais il restait néanmoins à accomplir le dernier pas...

Qu'aurait-il décidé au final si les choses avaient poursuivi leurs cours ? Une question qui fût avorté avant qu'un petit garçon 'en trouve la réponse…La fillette qui avait baissé la tête sous le poids de la honte conjugué au désespoir avait fini par succomber à la tentation d'agripper autre chose que les genoux qu'elle avait fléchi…

Des genoux qui se détendirent brusquement tandis que les doigts d'une sorcière se refermaient sans ménagement sur le t-shirt d'un enfant, le faisant basculer en arrière…avec celle qui lui avait sauté dessus en mordant ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de rage qui lui remontait du fond de la gorge…

Le temps suspendit son vol, et deux enfants au beau milieu de leur chute…

Un cœur manqua un battement… Un corps sentit ses mouvements se ralentir, lui donnant la sensation poisseuse de se débattre dans un océan de mélasse… L'atmosphère se constella d'une infinité d'aiguilles qui convergèrent brusquement vers l'épiderme d'une sorcière, bien décidé à dénicher la marque que le diable était censé avoir imprimé dessus en signe d'allégeance…

Et même en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois, un nombre de fois infini aux yeux de leur victime, et sans épargner le moindre millimètre du corps d'une gamine, aucune des aiguilles ne parvint à trouver ce fameux point, un point dépourvu de toute sensibilité… Ce n'était pas faute de chercher… Mais aussi futile que soit la quête, les petites tortionnaires ne déclarerait pas forfait avant d'avoir recueilli la moindre goutte du sang de leur proie sur leurs extrémités…

Ce n'était qu'une maison qui tentait de l'expulser comme un organisme l'aurait fait avec un corps étranger…mais cela aurait pu être l'univers tout entier qui se serait ligué contre elle pour éradiquer celle qui n'y avait pas sa place qu'elle n'aurait pas senti la différence, tant sa souffrance était intense…

Si la surprise s'était mêlée à la terreur dans le regard de Kaito, dans les premières secondes de leurs chutes, c'était le sort d'une autre personne que la sienne qui lui agrippa le cœur lorsqu'il sentit le sol de son domicile lui percuter le dos…

Celui de la gamine qui n'avait plus la force de le supplier de l'inviter en son domicile, et qui n'en avait pas le besoin de toutes manières… Un des heureux élus demeurant au sein du paradis aurait vu moins de souffrance que cela dans les yeux des damnés, si la curiosité l'avait poussé à jeter un coup d'œil dans les profondeurs de l'enfer…

« Eh, ehhhhhh… O…okaerinasai...Bienvenue…Fais comme chez toi… Welcome Home… Mi casa es su casa… Wilkommen ! »

Si elle en jugeait à la panique qui avait gagné la voix d'un sale gamin pendant qu'il énumérait tout un répertoire comme autant de prières, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu des plumes dans cette histoire… Un juste retour des choses…

Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas la force de lui administrer le châtiment approprié… Ni même celle de lui en vouloir…

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus d'autres personnes qu'elle pour se refléter dans les yeux de celui qui la serrait dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon… Les doigts que l'inquiétude faisait trembler, leurs propriétaires trouvaient assez de sollicitude pour les lui promener dans les cheveux… Ces excuses pitoyables qu'on lui chuchotait à l'oreille, ce n'était pas la terreur du châtiment qui les inspirait…

Peut-être que cela valait réellement la peine de traverser l'enfer pour ce sale gamin, après tout… Ce sale gamin qui semblait tiraillé entre la confusion et l'émerveillement devant le sourire que sa victime lui adressait en posant une main sur sa joue, sans que le contact prenne la forme d'une gifle…

« Ce foyer… Ton foyer…des générations entières sous un même toit ne m'aurait pas fait subir tout ça… C'est à ça qu'on peut mesurer toute la valeur de ce que tu m'as demandé de te protéger, petit voleur… Mais tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte, hein ? Non… Tu ne peux pas…et je ne veux pas…que tu le fasses, un jour…»


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Par intermittence, Kaito dardait un coup d'œil méfiant en direction de celui qui demeurerait un ogre pour lui jusqu'à preuve du contraire, opinion qui ne semblait guère éloignée de celle de la plupart des adultes qui croisaient leur route, si on jugeait à la manière dont ils s'écartaient prudemment du vieillard bossu qui escortaient les deux enfants…

Le sourire béant que leur compagnon de route arborait en permanence, et qui semblait s'accentuer quand son regard se posait sur un couple d'enfants bien particuliers, il était plus proche à ses yeux de l'expression de gratitude qu'on adressait à une assiette d'amuse-gueule qui faisait de l'œil à un estomac vide qu'à l'expression débonnaire d'un grand père contemplant les premiers pas de ses petits enfants dans le vaste monde.

Attitude dont ne semblait pas s'offusquer le vieux serviteur, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à l'ironie de la situation… Sa maitresse avait attendu le moment de passer à l'âge adulte pour se comporter véritablement comme l'enfant qu'elle était supposée être à l'instant présent…

Si elle continuait de se réfugier derrière le dos d'un serviteur, ce n'était plus le poids de sa bosse qui poussait le dos en question à s'arquer, mais celui de la fillette qui se blottissait dessus, les bras refermés autour du cou du petit garçon qui ne semblait guère se réjouir de sa récente promotion, tandis que ses deux bras étaient occupés à maintenir en place les jambes de sa passagère.

Le vieux serviteur aurait peut-être dû s'étonner de ne pas ressentir d'envie à l'égard de la jeune recrue qui avait supplanté un vieux majordome dans le cœur de sa reine… mais l'envie était un sentiment humain après tout… Dans la perspective du familier qui avait tenu de famille à une petite sorcière, les seuls émotions que suscitaient le fils d'un magicien était la curiosité face à son attitude, qui évoquait celle de l'infortunée condamné à porter sa croix jusqu'au lieu du supplice…

Qu'une souveraine vous offre la grâce de lui servir de portefaix devait être pris comme une récompense, certainement pas traité comme une corvée doublée d'un châtiment un peu trop cruel…

Cela n'empêchait pas Kaito de ressembler à un damné écrasé par le poids de ses péchés, au point de devoir ramper sur le sol d'un enfer qui était pavé de tout sauf de bonnes intentions, par contraste avec sa passagère qui donnait plutôt l'impression de reposer sur le dos d'un ange qui aurait eu la gentillesse de maintenir ses pieds au-dessus du septième ciel…

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça fait plus d'un quart d'heure que je te trimballes sur mon dos… »

« Hmmm… Et quel est ton point ? Il me semblait te l'avoir fait comprendre, je ne partages pas les troubles obsessionnels compulsifs d'un petit snobinard britannique… »

« Ohhh…eh bien…comment te le dire… Tu pèses ton poids… »

Le sourire railleur qui avait servi de seuil à une tautologie s'effaça dans un cri de douleur, quand une fillette entreprit de faire ravaler une remarque de trop à un gamin en refermant les dents sur l'oreille qui avait accueilli ses murmures jusque-là… Des dents que le gamin en question avait des raisons supplémentaires de s'imaginer pointus…

« Aiiieee ! Espèce de petite… »

A défaut d'une rose, c'était sans doute une expression fleurie qu'il s'était mis en tête d'offrir à une demoiselle… mais la manière dont son oreille se sentit de nouveau prise en étau entre deux rangées d'incisives, qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de rapprocher un peu plus l'une de l'autre, parvint à le convaincre de garder son cadeau empoisonnée pour lui.

Ce n'était néanmoins pas suffisant pour décourager un petit rebelle de faire comprendre à une reine que ce n'était pas à une révolte qu'elle était en train de faire face, mais une révolution…

« Tu sais… pour m'exprimer de la même façon que toi, tout à l'heure… Tu vas descendre de mon dos dans quelques secondes, mais tu as deux manières que de le faire...et tu _veux_ que ce soit celle où tu m'autorise à m'accroupir pour que tu puisses t'écarter… »

« De ton côté, tu as deux manière de sentir mon étreinte autour de ton cou… celle où je continuerais d'enrouler mes bras autour pour me maintenir en position…et celle où je refermerais les doigts dessus pour le tordre… et dans les deux cas, tu vas la sentir pendant de trèèèèèès longues minutes… Alors réfléchis-bien… … »

La fierté du futur voleur préféra rester en arrière, face à la supplication silencieuse d'un cou qui fût parcouru par une ondulation angoissée tandis que son propriétaire ravalait sa salive.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tu as eu le temps de te rétablir de…ce qui s'est passé…non ? »

Dans le corridor constitué par l'oreille d'une fillette, la culpabilité avait occupé le devant de la scène, laissant l'irritation, les complaintes de l'égo blessé et la fatigue d'un corps enfantin à l'arrière-plan… Cela ne fût pas suffisant pour l'émouvoir…ou plutôt l'émouvoir suffisamment pour lui faire relâcher son emprise sur sa proie.

« Non. »

« Je te laisserais te servir de moi comme béquille pendant tout le trajet si tu renonces à ta chaise à porteur… »

« Ce serait moins confortable pour moi. »

« Mais beaucoup plus pour moi ! »

« Et quelle importance c'est censé avoir à mes yeux au juste ? »

Kaito se sentait écrasé par toute la masse du monde un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il effectuait, et ce n'était pas uniquement le poids du fardeau et le temps passé dessous qui étaient à blâmer…

« Tu n'es pas capable d'éprouver un peu de compassion, au moins ? »

« De la compassion ? _Moi_ ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas encore compris à qui tu avais affaire ? »

Une remarque qui contrastait avec l'affection qui rayonnait d'un sourire tandis qu'une fillette fermait les yeux dans une expression de joie sereine… Mais ce trésor-là, elle le maintenait à l'abri des regards indiscrets de son esclave temporaire, qui ne demandait en conséquence qu'à acquiescer en soupirant à la question toute rhétorique qu'on lui avait glissé à l'oreille en guise de réponse à la sienne.

« En fait…Non… Je ne l'avais toujours pas compris…et je ne le comprends toujours pas…»

Maintenant que les sensations laissé par les derniers évènements avaient eu le temps de se refroidir dans sa mémoire, un petit garçon commençait à se poser des questions sur ce qui…ou plutôt _celle _qui lui était tombé dessus, ce matin, et semblait bien déterminée à lui demeurer sur le dos, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Quand bien même elle avait les dents un peu trop longues à son goût, et pas seulement de manière littérale hélas, il ne s'était pas mis pour autant à prendre au sérieux l'éventualité à laquelle il avait fait mine de croire quand il y avait encore le seuil de sa maison pour s'interposer entre eux…

L'idée qu'un vampire soit venu frapper à sa porte, malgré l'âge d'un petit magicien à l'heure actuelle, cela restait un jeu à ses yeux, sans autre but que celui de taquiner une petite demoiselle qui avait tellement réclamé d'être remise à sa place qu'il s'était efforcé de se plier de son mieux à sa demande implicite…

Mais la fillette hautaine venu le déranger, ce jeu, elle l'avait prise un peu trop au sérieux à son goût quand un petit garçon avait fait un pas au-delà du seuil de la patience d'une gamine…l'incitant à en faire de même avec celui de la porte des Kuroba.

Si les vampires étaient un peu plus conformes à l'idée que s'en faisait la conscience populaire, l'un d'eux n'aurait pas réagi autrement si on lui avait relevé le couvercle de son cercueil pour lui offrir un bain de soleil…

Et que cette excuse soit valide ou non à l'instant présent, elle n'avait pas fait la comédie quand elle s'était montré incapable de se relever par ses propres moyens, tout à l'heure…

Toutes médailles avait son revers, et avoir passé son enfance dans les coulisses du plus grand magicien à avoir jamais vécu, pour mieux apprendre le dessous des cartes et les ficelles toutes simples qui se dissimulaient derrière les miracles les plus déconcertants, cela constituait le meilleur des vaccins contre la tentation de croire qu'il pouvait se cacher autre chose derrière le mot magie qu'un peu d'astuce, et beaucoup de poudre aux yeux…

Au point de continuer à se torturer les méninges à trouver le truc, après qu'une autre magie que celle de son père ait manqué de peu de lui coller une gifle, en se cachant derrière les traits d'une petite fille…

Mais si Kaito demeurait hanté par l'image du désespoir qui avait illuminé l'œil de la fillette, alors qu'elle se trainait à ses pieds, juste devant lui, les mystérieuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire _avant_ de franchir un seuil invisible, celui de sa propre maison, avait autant d'importance aux yeux d'un petit garçon que celles qui l'avaient poussé à le faire _après_…

Il y avait _autre chose_ derrière ce visage qu'une fillette à côté de laquelle une Aoko poussé à bout apparaissait comme la plus adorable des enfants… Le fils unique des Kuroba en était persuadé, sans avoir pour autant le moindre raisonnement pour étayer son intuition…

Mais il y avait aussi _autre chose_ derrière cet égo à la taille inversement proportionnel à celle de sa propriétaire et cette gourmandise assaisonnée de cruauté qu'elle arborait en guise d'aura…

Là encore, il le sentait, sans avoir les moyens de le démontrer, mais le cœur de cette fillette était peut-être d'une taille suffisante pour contenir de l'affection pour une autre personne que la sienne… Pas de beaucoup, certes… Kaito doutait fortement qu'on puisse en faire pénétrer une troisième à l'intérieur, même en s'arc-boutant dessus de toutes ses forces…

Mais en contrepartie, et sans doute la conséquence logique de l'étroitesse de la cellule qu'elle lui réservait, une orgueilleuse petite princesse accordait autant d'importance au bien-être du petit mécréant qui s'était ménagé une place dans son cœur, sans qu'il sache comment s'en échapper, ou même comment il y s'était fourré dans ce pétrin en tout premier lieu, qu'à la personne que les battements de ce même cœur maintenait en vie…

Oui, le désespoir qui avait agrippé ce cœur qu'elle lui ouvrait en guise de prison, qui l'avait agrippé avec une poigne suffisante pour menacer de le faire éclater, il n'avait pas varié d'intensité entre le moment où l'intruse avait plaidé silencieusement un petit garçon qui avait acquis pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle, sans qu'il en demande autant, et celui où elle l'avait supplié de l'autoriser à franchir le pas de sa porte…

« Hmmm…Tu te poses des questions à mon égard ? C'est ironique…N'était-ce pas toi qui m'avait expliqué, et expliqué à un petit avorton qui a du mal à comprendre qu'il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à une autre reine que Victoria, qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en tête d'expliquer la magie, mais se contenter de l'admirer ? »

Quand la magie se présentait sous le visage de cette gamine ? Certainement pas… Une pensée que Kaito préféra garder pour lui, quitte à ce qu'elle lui brûle les lèvres en échange, il tenait à garder une de ses oreilles intactes jusqu'à la fin du parcours, merci bien…

Le fait que l'envie de l'admirer n'était peut-être pas _si_ incongrue que ça, en tout cas quand elle dépouillait ses sourires de leur cruauté habituelle ? Là encore, le genre de pensée à garder pour soi, quitte à ce qu'elle remonte à la surface sous la forme d'une nuance de rose sur les joues d'un petit garçon en échange…

« Je m'en serais rappelé… C'est notre première rencontre quand même… »

« Hehe…mais c'est loin d'être la _dernière_…il faut laisser le temps aux évènements de se dérouler pour qu'il laisse des souvenirs derrière leur passage…mais rassure-toi, ce temps viendra… »

Si on lui avait laissé assez de temps justement, au moins huit longues années, Kaito aurait concédé à un certain détective qu'il pouvait maintenant comprendre à que point une réponse sibylline pouvait être irritante aux oreilles de celui qui avait des questions sans réponse…

« C'est supposé être _rassurant _? J'ai comme un doute là… Et en parlant de rencontre qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu…Avant même de le voir, je commence à me poser des questions sur cet petit snobinard anglais que tu te sens toujours obligé de ramener dans la conversation… Il t'a envoyé un râteau en pleine figure pour que t'avoir marqué autant que ça ?»

Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, un tremblement commença à parcourir le dos de Kaito… Non pas celui d'un frisson mais d'un gloussement…

« Être assez bête ou désespérée pour vouloir poser ma selle sur cet étalon-là ? _Moi_ ? Ohhh, Kaito, je sais bien que _Femme qui rit, à moitié dans le lit_, mais tu n'as justement plus besoin de ce genre d'expédient avec moi… Et il n'y a _qu'un seul_ imbécile au monde qui peut se payer le luxe de dédaigner les faveurs d'une reine…Ohohoho, et il vient de vider son compte en banque, le naïf… »

Cette fois, c'était bien un frisson qui avait parcouru le dos du petit magicien en herbe… Là encore, il commençait à ressentir des émotions pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam… En l'occurrence, de la compassion pour celui qui avait eu la malchance de se placer dans la ligne de mire de la diablesse qui lui faisait plier l'échine de tout son poids…

Après s'être apprêté à offrir silencieusement une longue litanie de marques d'encouragements et de solidarité vis-à-vis d'un inconnu qui était parvenu à tomber plus bas que lui, Kaito se figea en plein action…et au beau milieu de la route…

Cette journée était déjà suffisamment endiablée par la présence de celle qui était peut-être _littéralement_ une diablesse pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de placer Sherlock Holmes sur son chemin en sus…

Particulièrement quand le détective était sorti de sa légende sous la forme d'un gamin de son âge, qui donnait l'impression d'éperonner le monde qui avait a grâce de le porter à chaque pas qu'il faisait revêtu d'un costume anachronique…

Quand bien même c'était sa toute première rencontre avec le garnement qui avait visiblement regretté de ne pas avoir été affublé du prénom Sherlock à la naissance, Kaito ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gagné par une curieuse impression de déjà-vu…

Pas de quoi s'en étonner pour autant, la morgue qui plissait ses traits enfantin était le symptôme indiscutable d'un problème d'égo hypertrophié _au moins_ analogue à celui dont il sentait littéralement le poids, au point de se retenir de se plier en deux… et par-dessous le sourire onctueux que le nouveau venu avait appliqué sur ses lèvres, le fils d'un magicien sentait poindre le même type de gourmandise qui avait poussé une certaine fillette à souligner les siennes de la langue…

Le fait que ce soit son propre visage qui se reflétait dans un regard qui n'aurait pas dépareillé s'il avait surmonté le bec d'un faucon sur le point de fondre sur sa proie ? Cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses…

« On peut savoir ce que j'ai sur la figure pour que tu la reluques comme ça, toi ? »

Kaito avait tiré le premier, en s'efforçant de faire comprendre au snobinard à quel degré son humeur était exécrable à cet instant, que quelqu'un devrait bien payer à la place de cette fillette tout ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et que celui qui venait s'immiscer était en train de se positionner en tête de liste pour ce rôle…

Et loin d'atténuer la condescendance de l'héritier de Holmes à l'égard de celui de Toichi Kuroba, cette déclaration de guerre dissimulée sous une question l'avait au contraire fait monter d'un cran, en étirant le pli d'un sourire.

« Absolument rien. Quand une belle amazone croise mon chemin, ce n'est pas à sa monture que je vais porter le moindre intérêt… »

Fort heureusement pour un métis, quelqu'un avait coiffé la politesse à Kaito au moment où il s'apprêtait à le remettre en place.

« Oh nonnn… vous n'allez pas _déjà_ commencer ?! «

Un détective miniature et un magicien en herbe haussèrent simultanément les sourcils face à la remarque qui avait sifflé des lèvres d'une gamine en empruntant le même chemin qu'un soupir, tandis qu'elle dissimulait sa figure derrière sa main, sans relâcher pour autant son étreinte sur celui qu'elle avait rabaissé au rang de valet de pied…

« Je sais bien qu'une reine a peu de chance de croiser son chevalier servant sans qu'il enfourche un destrier blanc auparavant…mais je pouvais au moins espérer qu'il laisse ce fichu canasson aux écuries pour aujourd'hui… de préférence en Angleterre… C'était supposé être _huit ans trop tôt_ pour que ce moucheron vienne me bourdonner autour… »

« Hmmff, ma ponctualité aurait été prise en défaut par cette demoiselle ? Enfin, quitte à commettre un impair de ce genre à l'égard d'une _lady,_ je préfère pêcher par avance que de poser un lapin blanc sur sa route… »

Kaito se sentit obligé de poser une question désabusée sur les raisons qui poussaient une gamine à systématiquement interposer huit longues années entre elle et les gamins qui avaient le malheur de la prendre à rebrousse-poil… mais la montre-gousset qu'un détective avait extirpé de son macfarlane miniature donna naissance à une seconde question, qui bouscula sans ménagement la première.

« Ne me dis pas que…c'était _lui _qui t'avais marqué au point de le remettre sur le tapis à la moindre occasion ? »

« Ohhh ? J'aurais fait si forte impression sur cette charmante demoiselle alors que le temps des présentations ne s'était même pas écoulé ? Une lacune qu'il serait discourtois de ne pas combler au plus vite… »

Ce fût au tour de la petite Akako de partager un haussement de sourcils avec Kaito lorsqu'un métis posa un genou à terre tout en se dépouillant de son couvre-chef anachronique, adoptant l'attitude du preux chevalier venu prêter allégeance à son suzerain.

Une pantomime qui poussa deux enfants à rouler des yeux de concert après un instant de confusion atterrée, avant que le bras d'un détective ne se détendent comme un ressort, pour agripper fermement le col d'un voleur avec un peu trop d'avance au goût de ce dernier…et de sa passagère qui avait dû s'agripper au cou de sa victime avec plus de fermeté pour ne pas glisser de son dos tandis qu'on le forçait brusquement à s'arc-bouter…

La brève vague de panique, la lutte acharnée pour maintenir un semblant de stabilité à un équilibre précaire, la conjonction des deux priva un couple d'enfants de leurs moyens suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un détective puisse capturer délicatement la main d'une lady entre la sienne pour y déposer un baiser.

« Hakuba Saguru, héritier de Holmes, pour vous servir, milady… »

Si la lady concernée avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux de surprise en rougissant légèrement, il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de seconde pour les plisser…et laisser les flammes qui consumaient un regard contraster avec la tonalité glaciale du murmure qui s'immisça dans l'interstice d'un sourire carnassier.

« Toi non plus…tu…n'as absolument pas changé… mais puisque tu m'invites si gentiment à le faire, je peux bien me payer le luxe de te faire la grâce d'un cours de rattrapage…avant même d'avoir mes raisons pour cela… »

Un détective ne dévia pas le pli moqueur de ses propres lèvres d'un millimètre face à la menace…mais ce fût pour mieux les entrouvrir dans un o de surprise lorsqu'une fillette appliqua délicatement la semelle de sa chaussure sur une chevelure auburn…avant d'inviter un métis à embrasser le bitume aussi soudainement que silencieusement…et avec suffisamment de fermeté pour que ce soit la chance, plus que la compassion d'une reine, qui avait épargné à un gamin une visite impromptu chez le dentiste, pour soigner une dent ébréchée…

« Maintenant, tu comprendras sans peine qu'il fallait te pencher un peu plus si tu voulais m'offrir un baiser… Ton châtiment serait demeuré le même, notes bien, mais la chute aurait été moins dur pour toi… »

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, là… »

La phrase de Kaito était ironique (sans que cela l'empêche d'ajouter une pointe de rose aux joues d'une fillette), le rictus de satisfaction qu'il adressa à un adversaire à terre ne l'était pas…

Pour le crédit d'un britannique, les aiguilles de sa montre n'avait pas parcouru un quart de sa circonférence, avant qu'il ne se relève partiellement, pour adresser un sourire railleur à celle qui le toisait par-dessus l'épaule de Kaito.

« Oh, je vois… c'est à ce _genre de reine là_ que j'avais affaire… mais je suppose que j'aurais dû m'en douter à la seule vision de sa monture… »

Pour la seconde fois d'affilée, un sourire moqueur se dissipa dans une expression de surprise…mais à la différence de la première, un embryon de réalisation horrifiée avait eu le temps de clignoter dans les yeux d'un métis avant que son front percute le sol…

Une différence qui s'expliquait par les circonstances autant que par le précédent… La semelle d'une basket s'était substituée à la chaussure impeccablement cirée d'une demoiselle…et le rictus de joie mauvaise qui s'était imprimé sur les iris d'un détective, juste avant sa course vers le bitume, il avait épargné le visage d'une fillette pour étirer les traits d'un gamin…

« Tssstssstssss… Voyons, _Milord_, vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il faut garder les yeux baissés quand on est face à sa reine ? »

Aussi satisfaisante que soit la vision du cafard qui gémissait pitoyablement à ses pieds (ou plutôt _leurs_ pieds), le brusque excès de zèle dont avait fait preuve un magicien, qui avait anticipé les désirs de sa princesse avec une joie non dissimulée, avait plus d'intérêt aux yeux de cette dernière…

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre…Mais je pensais qu'il me faudrait quand même un peu plus de temps que ça pour te convaincre _enfin_ de te soumettre à ta souveraine légitime. Est-ce que je me sous-estimerais ? Ce serait bien la première fois… »

« Oh, tant que tes ordres se cantonnent à briser en deux les manches à balais que certains petit crétins ont trouvé le moyen de s'enfoncer dans le derrière jusqu'au bout… tu peux même être mon impératrice si ça te chante… »

Des paroles que Kaito illustra en envoyant son pied dans la figure de celui qui lui avait agrippé la cheville en rampant.

Mais si l'objectif de la manœuvre était de guérir l'inopportun de ses ardeurs, au plus grand dam d'un magicien comme d'une sorcière, cela avait plutôt eu le résultat opposé… Loin d'avoir effacé un sourire arrogant sous leurs semelles respectives, les deux enfants avaient accompli l'exploit de l'élargir, tandis qu'il plaçait de nouveau le genou à terre…mais pour se relever, cette fois…

Se relever et embrasser _deux_ personnes d'un regard où l'intérêt brillait de mille feux, sans éclipser totalement une certaine rancune.

« Mille diables, cet avorton n'a toujours pas compris à _qui_ il avait affaire ? »

« Il semblerait que la réciproque soit tout aussi vrai, _ladies and gentleman_… »

Kaito inclina la tête sur le côté tandis qu'Akako faisait de même dans la direction opposé.

« On peut savoir à _qui_ il s'adresse, là ? Tant que je t'ai sur le dos, je ne peux pas tourner la tête… »

« A quel autre personnes que nous veux-tu qu'il s'adresse, imbécile ? »

« Il serait bien le seul à voir une lady derrière moi dans ce caaaargghhhhhh… »

Ce n'était pas si désagréable de sentir les cheveux d'une demoiselle contre sa joue…on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du contact de ses dents avec son oreille.

« Continue comme ça, et tu te trainera sur le sol à quatre pattes sans cesser de m'avoir sur le dos pour autant… en plus de t'infliger un détour vers l'animalerie la plus proche pour que je puisse y faire l'acquisition d'une cravache… »

Etait-ce l'image suscitée par ses paroles dans son imagination qui expliquaient le sourire en coin du détective ? Si c'était le cas, Akako préférait ignorer si le snobinard s'était mentalement substitué à Kaito ou sagement cantonné à la place d'observateur…

« Intéressant… Mes opinions sur les motivations profondes des _bullies_ se confirment… Derrière leurs provocations et leurs petites démonstrations de cruauté mesquine, il ne faut pas voir le rejet irrationnel de l'autorité… Bien au contraire, il faut y voir le désir de donner à l'autorité un visage digne d'elle… Le visage de celui ou celle qui se fera un plaisir de les remettre à leurs places et de leur apprendre où commencent les limites à ne plus dépasser… »

_Qui_ est ce qu'il avait en tête, là ? Si c'était Kaito, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un petit pédant imbu de sa personne pour établir ce diagnostic…

En revanche, si le diagnostic en question était suffisamment large pour embrasser une reine en plus de son esclave… et c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable…

_Bien_, puisqu'il désirait tant que ça donner à l'autorité un visage approprié à son titre, elle allait s'empressait de répondre à ses avances en lui gravant son portrait...et en s'arrangeant pour que les sillons tracés dans sa conscience et son postérieure soit suffisamment profonds pour que la distance minimale entre eux se mesure au kilomètre à l'avenir, qu'il soit proche ou lointain.

Akako fît mine de se désintéresser du métis, tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son serviteur le plus fidèle.

« Aie l'obligeance de rappeler à ce cafard quel branche il occupe sur l'arbre de l'évolution… une branche bien trop basse pour qu'il puisse avoir l'honneur de se maintenir debout sur ses pattes… »

L'ombre d'un bossu s'allongea en direction d'Hakuba, en même temps que sa propre figure, au fur et à mesure que son châtiment se rapprochait à grand pas.

Il tenta bien d'adresser un plaidoyer silencieux à la maitresse du monstre, faute de nourrir le moindre espoir d'attendrir ce dernier, et à son plus grand soulagement, comme sa plus grande surprise, cela sembla porter ses fruits puisqu'une reine fît mine de se raviser.

« Oh, tâche de ne pas l'écraser pour autant… les cafards font expier leurs morts en laissant leurs œufs sous la semelle de leurs assassins, pour qu'ils dispersent une engeance maudite dans tous les couloirs de sa maison… Contente-toi de l'aplatir sans éclaboussure, ça suffira… »

En matière de grâce accordé _in extremis_ à un condamné à mort, on avait vu mieux… Si bien que la lueur d'espoir qui illuminait les yeux d'un détective ressemblait à des larmes sur le point de s'écouler, tandis qu'il adressait un regard suppliant en direction de sa propre domestique… qui était demeuré en retrait jusque-là, se contentant d'observer ses frasques à travers ses lunettes, avec une expression partagée entre l'affection et l'affliction…

« Bayaa… »

Un mot qui aurait tout aussi bien pu signifier _au secours_ vu la manière pitoyable dont un enfant l'avait murmuré en direction d'une femme d'âge mûr…n'y récoltant rien d'autre qu'un sourire d'excuse tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Navré, jeune maitre…mais vous ne l'avez malheureusement pas volé… je devrais même dire que vous l'avez bien cherché… »

Le sourire incrédule du petit britannique contrastait avec l'horreur qui étendait son empire sur le reste de son visage.

« _Et…Et tu, Bayaa ?_ »

« Ah, mais vous avez passé trop de temps sur les œuvres du _barde_ pour ne pas le savoir… Nul n'avait plus d'affection pour César que le complice de son assassinat…qui était également le plus proche de sa famille… »

Terrassé par la morsure amère de la trahison, le métis tomba à genoux d'un air hébété, ce qui le força à lever les yeux pour croiser le regard de la dernière personne sur terre susceptible de lui venir en aide… La dernière personne dans tous les sens du terme…

Et tout ce qu'il y récolta ce fût un sourire narquois de plus à emporter dans la tombe…

« Comment est-ce qu'on dirait par chez toi, déjà ? Ah oui… _See you in hell, wanker_… »

Réplique qui précéda de peu le pied qui s'abattit sur le dos d'un infortuné avec la force d'une presse hydraulique, le soudant au bitume pour de bon et réussissant là où une sorcière et un futur voleur avaient échoué…

« Ouch… tu crois qu'il a survécu à ça ? »

« Hélas oui… Ne dit-on pas que les seuls survivants à une guerre nucléaire seraient les cafards ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci remue encore… Bon, maintenant que ce moucheron a cessé de bourdonner, au moins pour un temps, nous pouvons reprendre la route sans perdre une seconde de plus… »

« Hmm… droit devant, hein ? Sans le moindre petit écart en chemin, hein ? »

Les lèvres d'une sorcière ajustèrent leur pli moqueur pour qu'il devienne identique à celui qui barrait le visage d'un magicien, offrant un spectacle qui n'avait rien de réconfortant aux yeux du métis qui relevait timidement la tête, en direction du couple qui le surplombait d'une ombre aussi menaçante que celle d'un colosse.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de poser la question ? Quel sort croit-tu qu'une reine réserve aux insectes qui ont l'outrecuidance de ramper en travers de son chemin ? Et comme tu l'as déjà compris, dans ta position, tes pieds ne doivent pas dévier leur parcours de celui que j'aurais emprunté par mes propres moyens… »

« Hehe... C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, _majesté_. »

Pour cette fois, Kaito bénissait le ciel ou l'enfer qui avait eu la délicieuse idée de lui glisser le poids d'une gamine sur les épaules avant de mettre un détective sur sa route… une opinion qui divergeait visiblement de celle de leur paillasson involontaire.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, la dignité d'un lecteur de Conan Doyle aurait pu laisser les choses en rester là… mais à la surprise comme l'irritation de deux membres de sa génération, il ne fallût que quelques mètres avant qu'une main ne se referme sur la cheville de la fillette perchée sur Kaito… avec pour seul résultat de ralentir un apprenti-magicien, le temps qu'Akako détente sa jambe en arrière, offrant la semelle de sa chaussure aux lèvres du détective qui tenait tant que ça à l'embrasser… catapultant ainsi l'inopportun en arrière pour qu'il achève sa course sur le sol une toute dernière fois…

Un coup de théâtre si prévisible qu'il acheva d'arracher un soupir désabusé à une gouvernante tandis qu'elle secouait la tête.

« Jeune maitre, aussi douloureux que ça soit pour votre petit égo, il faut savoir se retirer des batailles perdues d'avance… »

Des paroles qui était passé par-dessus la tête du détective pour se nicher dans l'oreille d'un vieux majordome.

« Hmm… si vous teniez tant que ça à sauvegarder son bien-être et sa dignité, il fallait s'interposer avant… comme tout serviteur digne de ce titre l'aurait fait… »

C'est un regard complice qu'une domestique fidèle adressa à quelqu'un qu'elle reconnaissait comme un de ses pairs, malgré leur légère divergence d'opinions sur la manière de prendre en charge l'éducation des garnements qu'une famille leur avait confié.

« Oh, mais _Qui aime bien, châtie bien,_ vous devriez l'avoir compris si vous observiez votre petite maitresse de plus près… »

Un sourire à la discrétion discutable exhiba les dents d'un bossu tandis qu'il observait le couple d'enfants qui s'éloignait.

« Peut-être, mais les sentiments qu'on éprouve envers son maitre ne doivent pas transiger avec les obligations et les honneurs qu'on lui doit… »

« N'ayez pas une interprétation aussi rigide de vos obligations… Vous finiriez par vous rendre compte que vous violez l'esprit de la règle sous prétexte d'en respecter la lettre. On ne nous confie pas des enfants pour les couver mais pour les aider à sortir du nid douillet et voler de leurs propres ailes… Même si ça implique qu'il se fasse quelques bleus au cours de leurs premières tentatives… Après tout, la réalité a parfois une pédagogie bien plus efficace que celle de la plus attentionnée des préceptrices… »

Des paroles qui étaient passées sous l'arc d'un sourire, tandis qu'une compatriote d'Hakuba avait mis le genoux à terre pour aider son petit maitre à se relever, et lui passer un mouchoir sur le visage, espérant effacer les traces de terres que la chaussure d'une fillette y avait laissé… N'y récoltant qu'un claquement de langue de la part d'un petit ingrat qui écarta une main secourable d'un geste irrité.

« Hmm… Il faudra que je réfléchisse à vos paroles… C'est l'expérience qui semble vous les dicter, pas la complaisance… Un exemple que je me dois de méditer… »

Sur ces paroles et un dernier hochement de tête, le majordome abandonna sa collègue, pour trainer les pieds en direction d'une maitresse qui s'éloignait de lui, entrainée par le petit voleur qu'elle avait enchainé à ses pas.

Bayaa agita son mouchoir en direction du petit groupe qui avait croisé leur route avant de contempler le regard captivé que leur adressait l'enfant dont elle avait la charge…

Les enfants grandissaient toujours un peu plus chaque jour, quoiqu'on puisse en penser parfois, particulièrement avec certains d'entre eux… et ils le faisaient toujours bien plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait anticipé, et dans les directions les plus inattendus.

« Si on m'avait dit que j'assisterais à la naissance de votre tout premier amour, un jour…et que ce serait aujourd'hui… Awwhh, _A love at the first sight_… ou plutôt…_A love at the first punch_… »

A la surprise de la gouvernante, le petit détective tourna les talons à celle qui avait bafoué sa dignité pour s'engager dans la direction opposée.

Avait-il enfin trouvé son maitre ou plutôt sa maitresse ? Décidément, les miracles n'arrivaient jamais seuls…

Le petit sourire qui plissa les lèvres qui étaient rentré en contact avec une certaine chaussure aurait dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de la domestique… Ce n'était pas le sourire de celui qui avait trouvé assez de maturité et de _fair play _pour admettre sa défaite face à l'adversité… plutôt le sourire du chasseur qui avait enfin débusqué une proie à sa mesure, et qui savourait l'anticipation de la traque qui allait s'initier…

Une proie dont il pouvait respirer le doux parfum dans l'atmosphère en fermant les yeux… Un parfum dont il avait sélectionné lui-même la saveur, à l'insu d'une fillette et de son souffre-douleur… Ce parfum jadis contenu dans la minuscule bouteille qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts… Cette bouteille dont il avait déjà retiré le bouchon quand il avait agrippé la cheville d'un gamin effronté…Ce parfum dont il avait aspergé une certaine semelle, une seconde avant qu'_elle_ ne lui percute le nez…

_« Ahhhh… I loves the smell of vanilla in the morning…smells like victory… »_

Relevant le couvercle d'une montre, il admira le ballet de ses multiples aiguilles d'un air satisfait… D'ici quatre minutes, trente secondes et trois dixième, la manucure que Bayaa avait imposé à Toby toucherait à sa fin, et le petit Holmes pourrait aller récupérer son Watson à l'animalerie, sans perdre une seconde de plus…

Quand le détective tourna la tête en direction de ses deux nouveaux ennemis jurés, ce n'était pas pour leur adresser un _Adieu_ silencieux mais un simple _Au revoir… _Même si leurs parcours semblaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autres, ils se croiseraient fatalement de nouveau, il ferait tout pour y veiller…

Après avoir récupéré sa deerstalker sur le sol, Hakuba la repositionna sur sa tête avec une expression digne de celui que la légende avait associé à cette casquette si particulière… Une casquette réservé aux chasseurs à l'origine, et ce n'était pas un hasard…

_« Let's go, Bayaa, the game is afoot ! »_

Sourire aux lèvres, la gouvernante ajusta la vitesse de ses pas sur celle du petit garçon qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne pour s'élancer dans les rues de la ville.

Même s'il n'était pas encore assez mûr pour sortir de l'ombre de son Sherlock Holmes, son petit maitre semblait enfin décidé à quitter son enfance au pas de course, pour s'élancer dans un univers où les mystères du cœur féminin exerçaient plus de fascination que les motivations des criminels fictifs qu'il traquait…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_I was the most unfortunate.  
I knew that there was no exit out of this maze._

_Then, he was the next unfortunate._  
_He did not know that there was no exit out of this maze._

_But all the rest weren't so unfortunate._  
_They didn't know that they were in the maze in the first place._

**-Frederica Bernkastel**

« Tu sais, nous sommes en train d'entamer la dernière ligne droite du trajet, là… »

« Et alors ? »

La seule chose qui empêchait un apprenti-magicien de lever les yeux au ciel était le petit parasite qui continuait de se blottir sur son dos.

« Si j'en juge à la manière dont tu as convaincu ce petit snobinard de te baiser littéralement les pieds, je pense que tes jambes ont récupéré suffisamment d'énergie pour que tu n'éprouves plus le besoin de les remplacer par les miennes… »

« Je ne peux pas le nier… »

L'aurore du soulagement commença à poindre sur le visage de Kaito tandis qu'il voyait approcher la fin de son calvaire…et qu'elle semblait plus proche que le bout de la rue qui s'étendait devant lui… mais tôt ou tard, le crépuscule devait bien se substituer…

« …tu peux effacer ce sourire niais de ton visage, Kaito… Je ne ferais pas un pas direction de ce cabaret…et la seule chose que je partagerais jamais avec le cafard qui s'est glissé sous nos chaussures, c'est la ponctualité… »

Kaito se figea au beau milieu du parcours.

« Tu risques bien d'arriver en retard dans ce cas…parce que moi non plus, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire un seul pas supplémentaire… »

Aussi cruel que soit la manière dont une reine faisait expier son insubordination à celui qu'elle s'était mise en tête de réduire en esclavage, il y avait toujours un moment où le joug de la tyrannie finissait par vous peser suffisamment sur les épaules pour que la fierté l'emporte sur l'angoisse… particulièrement quand le joug en question avait le poids d'une fillette...

« J'en prends bonne note… »

Il ne s'écoula guère de temps avant que l'horreur ne succède à la surprise… La surprise face à la magnanimité inattendue d'une souveraine qui avait laissé le fouet du châtiment au repos…L'horreur face à la réalisation que la même souveraine était toute disposée à s'assoupir sur sa chaise à porteur plutôt que d'en descendre pour finir son voyage à pieds…

Mais l'horreur fût balayée en un instant par la fureur, tandis que le trône d'une souveraine commençait à vaciller sous l'irritation d'un gamin qui avait épuisé ses réserves de patience, alors même qu'il les avait sous-estimées…

« Si tu ne me donnes pas une bonne raison, _maintenant_, je vais te faire descendre de ton piédestal _illico_, moi, avant de te trainer par les pieds jusqu'au bout de ta petite promenade…et n'espère surtout pas t'en tirer par une menace… Je m'arracherais moi-même l'oreille si ça peut me permettre de m'extirper de tes bras une fois pour toutes… »

« Si les choses se passent comme je l'espère…ou plutôt comme _tu_ l'espères, même s'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu t'en rendes comptes, tu n'auras _aucune_ raison de me refuser quoi que ce soit… »

La curiosité du voleur en devenir ne fût pas suffisante pour l'empêcher de commencer à bander ses muscles, dans l'anticipation du moment béni où une reine déchue ferait un vol plané dans les airs, après que son étalon, si docile jusque-là, se soit brusquement mis à ruer…

« …et si les choses ne se passaient pas de la manière dont _tu_ l'espères, justement ? »

« …dans ce cas, cette petite promenade demeurera le moment où j'ai été le plus proche de toi dans toute ma vie… Alors, juste pour ça, tu pourrais au moins me l'offrir, non ?»

Il y avait eu une note de mélancolie dans le murmure qu'une fillette avait glissé dans l'oreille de son souffre-douleur, ce qui acheva de fragiliser un peu plus la raison futile qu'elle lui avait donné de se soumettre jusqu'au bout à ses petits caprices, une raison tellement futile qu'elle ne semblait pas lui accorder un semblant de crédibilité, elle-même…

Mais, peut-être, paradoxalement, à cause de la fragilité de la toute dernière chaine qu'on tentait de lui maintenir autour du cou, Kaito suspendit son verdict, le temps de pivoter sur lui-même pour faire face à une vitrine…et au reflet d'un sourire attendri…qui contrastait avec la tristesse désabusée des petits yeux qui le surmontaient…

« Tu sais… Si à l'avenir, tu n'étais pas…trop souvent sur mon dos… On pourrait peut-être…rester proches… au moins pour s'essuyer les pieds sur les petits snobinards…»

N'ayant pas encore hérité de la face de Poker de son père, c'était derrière un sourire effrontée que le garnement avait dissimulé des émotions qu'il préférait garder à l'abri des regards…

Du côté de la sorcière, il était délicat de savoir si un petit magicien avait ébréché sa façade ou non… Après tout, le visage rougissant que lui renvoyait son miroir, à cet instant, il était _supposé_ être celui d'une gamine assez naïve pour se laisser berner par les illusions d'un enfant, aussi acharnée soit-elle à prétendre avoir atteint l'âge adulte avant ses camarades…

« Arrête ça, Kaito… »

C'était peut-être un reproche, mais l'autorité qu'une souveraine avait essayé d'y exprimer, elle s'était singulièrement émoussée… Si bien que c'était la supplication d'une fillette qu'elle avait glissé dans l'oreille d'un gamin, en lieu et place des remontrances d'une ainée.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De me faire miroiter ce que tu ne pourras jamais…ou plutôt ce que tu ne _voudras_ jamais m'offrir, même si j'attendais toute ma vie pour ça… Tu l'as déjà fait une fois…et je ne m'en suis pas encore remise… »

La nostalgie pour l'avenir passa sur le visage d'une sorcière comme une agréable brise, y chassant le nuage qui l'avait précédé…au moins pour un temps.

« A la fin de cette journée… si les choses échappent à mon contrôle…tu finiras par haïr l'une des deux personnes qui se reflètent devant toi… et à tout prendre, je préfère que ça soit moi l'heureuse élue… »

Kaito embua la vitrine d'un soupir. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de le titiller avec des prophéties cryptiques ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle mente… et plus grave aux yeux du petit farceur, qu'elle mente _mal_…

« Au point où j'en suis, je peux bien te supporter jusqu'à la fin du trajet, va… Alors, en échange, tu pourrais au moins me l'avouer avant qu'on arrive au bout…»

La fillette haussa les sourcils tandis qu'elle était à nouveau bercée par le va-et-vient des pas d'un garnement.

« Te l'avouer ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?»

« Hehe, mais que tu es une des groupies de mon père… Allez, pourquoi est-ce que tu me torturerais autant pour que je te laisse le rencontrer avant son spectacle, autrement ? »

Le soupir qui lui caressa la joue ne décrocha pas le sourire railleur, mais néanmoins empreint de fierté, qui les étirait.

« Encore cette idée fixe ? Il me semblait t'avoir déjà répondu à ce sujet… »

« Bah, c'est papa lui-même qui me le disait, quand une femme dit non… »

Kaito tressaillit lorsque les doigts d'une fillette réussirent là où ses soupirs avaient échoué… et une fois encore, ce n'était pas pour lui administrer une gifle que sa tortionnaire avait laissé sa main épouser la courbe de sa joue.

« Il n'y a eu…enfin, je devrais plutôt dire il n'y aura qu'un seul magicien au monde capable de me convaincre de me laisser berner par ses petits tour de passe-passe… et ce ne sera jamais ton père… »

Une pointe de jalousie s'enfonça dans le cœur d'un fils, alors même que ce n'était pas lui qu'un rival tenait à l'écart des rêveries d'une fillette, mais le magicien à la hauteur de laquelle Kaito ne placera jamais un seul de ses collègues… En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que le jeune loup ait les griffes assez aiguisées par les ans pour montrer au vieux renard qu'il avait de qui tenir, et c'était encore un peu trop tôt pour le futur héritier de Toichi Kuroba.

« Hmmm, et bien je demande à voir, moi… Je suis sûr que même moi, je peux faire mieux que ton soi-disant magicien… Alors le comparer à papa, AH ! »

« Huit ans trop tôt, mon petit, huit ans trop tôt… »

Jusqu'à présent, un petit garçon ne s'était jamais senti trop pressé de devenir adulte, trop de responsabilité pour lui, et pas assez de complaisance du côté des autres pour le protéger des conséquences de ses tours pendables, après tout, il y avait des farces qu'on ne pardonnait qu'à un gamin… _Jusqu'à présent_…

Et jusqu'à présent, aussi têtue que puisse être Aoko, il n'avait jamais rencontré de filles de son âge qui lui donnait autant envie de leur dérober un sourire émerveillé à leur corps défendant, quitte à ce qu'elles le dissimulent derrière une moue renfrognée après…

« S'il est vraiment si fort que ça, ton magicien, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de voir papa en personne, hein ? Parce qu'au fond de toi, _tu sais_ qu'il pourrait gagner face à lui, les yeux bandés et les deux mains attachés dans le dos, c'est ça ? »

« Décidément, l'espoir fait vivre… Enfin, si tu tiens tant que ça à une raison… Une raison… Moi qui pensais que tu laissais ce genre de futilité à ce petit imbécile que nous avons remis en place tout à l'heure… Mais si tu insistes… Il y a bien longtemps…huit ans auparavant, pour être précis… Ton petit papa a signé un pacte avec le diable, sans vraiment réaliser que quelqu'un viendrait passer à sa caisse, un jour… et nous sommes arrivés au moment des règlements de compte… »

Si c'était supposé lui faire peur, c'était raté… Le faire rire, en revanche… Bon, peut-être pas quand même, mais elle était quand même parvenu à lui arracher un sourire amusée…

« Pff… Même si je te croyais quand tu me dis que c'est le diable qui lui a donné son talent, je connais assez papa pour savoir qu'il le lui aurait _volé_, pas acheté… Comment qu'il disait d'ailleurs ? Ah ouais, _dans une partie de Poker, Kaito, si tu ne sais pas qui est le pigeon, c'est que c'est toi…_Et si tu le prends pour un pigeon, mon papa, c'est que c'est toi le seul pigeon…Hehehe, ouais, ça aurait été son genre d'aller tenir Satan par la barbichette, juste parce que personne n'avait osé essayer auparavant… »

Pour cette fois, la sorcière ressentait plus de tristesse que d'irritation devant les vantardises d'un gamin qui se mettait en tête de tourner en ridicule la mauvaise personne… Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un véritable gamin qu'au moment où il avait les yeux fixés sur le dos de son père, qu'il soit encore devant lui comme un modèle, ou derrière lui en train de s'éloigner, après avoir franchi le cap du point de non-retour…

« En un sens, c'est ce qu'il a fait, oui… Mais tu sais, petit magicien, ce n'est pas dans un concours de malice qu'il faut défier le prince des ténèbres… Si on l'appelle Le Malin, c'est parce qu'il ne faut _surtout_ pas essayer d'être plus malin que lui… Quand il fait mine de se laisser prendre au tour pendable d'un sale gamin, c'est parce qu'il sait que la véritable chute de la plaisanterie arrivera plus tard, et qu'il sera le seul à en rire… »

« Tssstssstssss, mais quand le diable est venu tirer les oreilles de Jack O Lantern, il en a été pour ses frais, non ? Je crois même que le vieux machin fourchu avait essayé de lui acheter son âme justement… Tout ce qu'il y a récolté, c'est de se faire humilier en beauté, et deux fois en plus… Tu vois, tu as tout compris à l'envers…Même si tu es le diable, quand tu crois avoir le dernier mot face à un petit farceur, c'est parce qu'il veut bien te le faire croire…jusqu'au moment où tu comprends _qui_ s'est vraiment fait attraper à la fin…»

Le visage joufflue d'un gamin commença à adopter une expression digne des citrouilles dont il avait invoqué le créateur… mais lorsqu'une fillette posa le doigt sur ses lèvres, autant pour le réduire au silence que pour en caresser les contours, elle n'eut aucun mal à effacer ce sourire de joie mauvaise à l'idée des tours pendables qu'on avait dans son sac, et qui ne demandait qu'à s'en échapper si on ne le garnissait pas de friandises auparavant…

« Avant d'admirer ce pauvre Jack, rappelle-toi comment a fini son histoire… Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu en aie oublié la conclusion d'ailleurs…Peut-être justement parce que ton père l'avait gardé pour lui…A l'heure de sa mort, le sale gamin a timidement frappé aux portes de l'enfer, tout en se frottant les fesses qu'on lui avait bottées au seuil du paradis, et même du purgatoire… Est-ce que tu prends la peine de sonner à la porte de la victime d'une tes plaisanteries, si on ne t'y trainait pas par l'oreille pour présenter tes excuses ? Bien sûr que non, parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'on te la claquerait au nez… et c'est ce qui s'est passé pour le pauvre Jack…pour la toute dernière fois… Oh, il n'est pas reparti les mains vides, le petit farceur… puisque le diable lui a fait cadeau d'une citrouille, et de quelques braises de l'enfer à glisser dedans, pour qu'il puisse la transformer en lanterne… Cette lanterne qu'il maintient devant lui, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste pendant qu'il est condamné à errer, tout seul, dans la plus noire des nuit… cette lanterne dans laquelle il a taillé son infâme petit sourire moqueur…parce que c'était la seule manière qu'il lui restait de continuer à l'adresser aux passants… Il n'avait plus envie de sourire de sa petite plaisanterie à la fin, le petit Jack, oh que non… »

Le petit Kaito non plus… Mais ce n'était pas le sort de Jack qui instillait le doute dans le cœur d'un farceur invétéré, c'était la tristesse qu'il suscitait chez une fillette…

« Hmm… Papa m'avait déjà raconté la fin… Mais pas de la même façon que moi… »

« Bien sûr que non… Et c'est justement ça le problème… »

« Attends, il n'a pas changé les détails… C'est juste qu'il la lisait différemment… Cette citrouille, il ne fallait pas la voir comme un cadeau que le diable avait fait à Jack pour se moquer de lui à son tour et avoir le dernier mot… C'était le trophée que Jack avait réussi à gagner… Le diable ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez, il s'est réfugié derrière parce qu'il savait que s'il laissait ce sale gamin rentrer, ses tours le rendraient tellement fou que ce serait son tour de tambouriner à une porte, celle du paradis pour supplier qu'on le laisse rentrer…et qu'on la referme à double-tours avant que Jack ne vienne le tirer par la queue… Tu vois, Jack ne se cachait pas derrière une parodie de son sourire, il brandissait son sourire comme un étendard, pour montrer que personne ne pourrait l'attraper puisque le diable lui-même n'y était pas parvenu… Il n'était pas en exil à la fin, Jack… Mais il se serait ennuyé au paradis, même le purgatoire ne lui aura pas fait passer le goût des sales blagues, et il aurait tellement ridiculisé l'enfer que plus personne n'aurait eu peur d'y aller… alors il a tracé son propre chemin… »

C'était de cette façon que Toichi Kuroba lisait ses contes de fées au petit Kaito pour l'endormir ? Voilà qui pouvait expliquer tellement de choses…pour le meilleur comme pour le pire…

« Même si je voulais m'amuser à voir l'histoire comme ça… Ce n'est pas ton père qui aurait le rôle du petit Jack, Kaito… Tout au plus, il aurait celui de la citrouille… Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il te laissera pour t'éclairer quand la nuit te tombera dessus… Un pathétique lampion de pacotille… qu'il y ait un sourire dessus, et qu'il soit suffisamment marquant pour que les pigeons se dispersent face à l'épouvantail, en s'imaginant que c'est un être vivant plutôt qu'un mannequin, ça ne change rien à l'affaire, ou si peu… Celui qui a façonné l'épouvantail ne se laissera pas prendre à son propre piège… et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ira frapper à la porte d'une personne_ réellement_ capable d'arracher quoi que ce soit à Belzebuth en sortant gagnant de la transaction… »

Après un froncement de sourcils, Kaito retrouva le sourire que sa passagère s'était efforcé d'effacer.

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que mon père, c'est ça ? Ouais c'est ça puisque tu m'as dis que tu venais lui présenter ta facture…Mais tu vas en être pour tes frais, toi aussi… Il n'a pas besoin de personne, ni de toi, ni de moi, pour récupérer son âme dans la bourse du diable… C'est plutôt lui qui va enfermer le diable dans sa bourse, comme Jack l'avait fait… »

« Hehehe, mais justement, ce n'est pas son âme que ton cher petit papa lui a vendu, Kaito… c'est le tout premier enfant auquel il donnerait le jour… »

« Euhhhhhh, attends voir, tu parles de moi, lààààààààààààààààà… »

Ce n'est pas une main qu'elle appliqua sur sa joue cette fois, mais ses lèvres, substituant une tomate à la citrouille que Kaito avait essayé de glisser sur ses épaules.

« Et pour que les choses soient bien claires, mon tout petit… Je ne suis pas la petite fée venu te sauver et t'offrir une _happy ending_…»

« Oh, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, ça… »

Une petite provocation qui n'atténua ni le trouble d'un gamin, ni la gourmandise qui étirait les traits d'une fillette en un sourire cruel.

« Ton père n'a pas effacé ses dettes, il a juste changé de créanciers…et je ne repartirais pas les mains vides… Oh que non… Et je suis bien plus avide que Lucifer, moi… Je ne vais certainement pas me contenter de ton âme…Oh, rassures-toi, va, il est encore un peu trop tôt pour ça… mais un beau jour… »

Kaito ne savait pas si c'était l'angoisse ou autre chose qui poussait son cœur à lui marteler la poitrine comme ça, mais quoi que ce fût, il l'abrita immédiatement derrière une expression bravache.

« Tu peux toujours rêver… même pour que te prenne au sérieux… Papa qui fait mine de vendre son âme au diable pour mieux l'arnaquer à la fin je pourrais faire semblant d'y croire… Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il le ferait s'il le pouvait, hehe… Mais personne ne me fera croire qu'il vendrait son propre fils, même pour une bonne blague… »

« Et pourtant, Kaito, et pourtant… »

La note de tristesse qui avait résonné dans la réplique de la fillette aurait pu instiller le doute, dans d'autres circonstances… Après tout, si c'était une plaisanterie, elle ne lui donnait _vraiment_ pas l'impression de vouloir rire de sa victime…

Mais une personne s'interposa entre le petit farceur et la sorcière… Une personne qui avait trop d'élégance et de maitrise sur soi pour rire ouvertement des malheurs de son fils, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas lui adresser un sourire pour lequel le qualificatif amusé était légèrement plus approprié que celui de complice…

Le magicien qui était adossé au mur d'un cabaret, une cigarette aux lèvres, tandis qu'une sorcière et son attelage parcourait les derniers mètres de leurs parcours.

« Eh bien, Kaito, tu aurais enfin rencontré la demoiselle capable de t'apprendre le respect ? »

-:-

_Message au docteur Watson : __**Techniquement**__, tu es __**obligé**__ de me concéder que Toichi est apparu dans ce chapitre… :p_

_Et oui, cette fic est parti pour ne pas faire le double mais le triple de mes estimations de départ quand je l'ai entamé… (soupir)_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Avoir suffisamment de talent pour que d'autres personnes que votre fils soit prêt à vous décerner le titre de plus grand magicien de la planète offrait certains avantages… Ne serait-ce que la complaisance de vos employeurs vis-à-vis de vos caprices d'artistes…

Pour son premier spectacle dans ce cabaret, Toichi avait exigé de disposer de l'établissement comme bon lui semblait pendant toute une semaine, le temps d'effectuer les préparatifs nécessaire…

Et bien sûr, au cours de cette phase, un magicien de son calibre était suffisamment avare de ses secrets pour barrer l'accès du bâtiment à toutes personnes susceptible de les divulguer ou, pire à ses yeux, de perdre son innocence face au miracle qui se déroulerait sur scène après avoir compris les ficelles qui se dissimulaient derrière…

Le premier tour du magicien avait été de faire disparaître en fumée une semaine de recette potentielle, en sus de sa commission, avant même que le rideau ne se lève sur son spectacle… Mais quand on avait une réputation comme la sienne, le patron d'un cabaret ne vous aurez jamais soupçonné de bluff ou de vantardise quand vous lui affirmiez, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'il serait remboursé de ce petit sacrifice au centuple…

Certes, dans ce cas précis, le fait que le tenancier de l'établissement soit une demoiselle célibataire avait peut-être joué un rôle… N'avait-elle pas baissé timidement les yeux quand il lui avait tendu la rose qu'il avait cueilli du néant, après lui avoir glissé sa proposition à l'oreille ?

Mais peu importait la manière dont il avait obtenu cette faveur en coulisse, ça ne changeait rien au résultat… Celui, ou celle, qui voudrait faire une démonstration de ses talents au petit Kaito serait assuré de ne pas offrir cette faveur à un autre spectateur...en dehors d'une fillette ou, pour l'instant, d'un père qui dissimulait son attendrissement en donnant un pli amusée à ses lèvres avant d'y porter sa tasse de café…

Sous les lumières tamisé de l'établissement dont Toichi avait soigneusement tiré les rideaux pour se mettre à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, une tasse gravitait autour du visage émerveillé d'un petit garçon…

Oh, avec un père comme le sien, c'était le genre d'évènements qui faisait partie du quotidien au lieu de venir le chambouler, mais lorsque ce n'était plus Toichi Kuroba mais une fillette qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre du miracle apparent, cela changeait nettement la donne…

En tout cas suffisamment pour donner un arrière-goût de nostalgie au capuccino de l'ainée des deux magiciens, tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir les premiers pas du petit Kaito sous les yeux, quand il avait encore l'âge d'être sceptique, pendants ces moments où son père lui expliquait patiemment qu'il avait _toujours_ une astuce ou un atout dissimulé dans la manche, en le mettant au défi de découvrir lequel…

Après beaucoup de tâtonnement et de maladresse, la leçon avait fini par s'enraciner dans la conscience de son futur héritier… une médaille qui avait son revers, à présent que les tables avaient tourné, et que c'était l'_absence_ et non plus la _présence_ d'explications qui paraissait incroyable aux yeux de Kaito…

Ses mains avaient été incapables d'effleurer la moindre ficelle pendant qu'elles effectuaient leurs ballets autour de la tasse en apesanteur… L'aimant qu'il avait extirpé de sa poche n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction anormale aux alentours du récipient qui se jouait des lois de la gravité…

On ne pouvait même pas soupçonner un jeu de miroir ou une quelconque illusion d'optique, ses doigts avait bien senti le contact de la porcelaine quand il avait touché l'objet volant bien identifié qui le narguait en lui tournoyant autour, c'était bien du thé qu'il avait léché sur le même doigt en le portant à sa bouche…

« Ooohh ? Si tu es si impatient à l'idée de m'embrasser, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire de manière indirect, tu sais, il suffit de me le demander gentiment… »

Ce n'était pas cette provocation qui avait coloré les joues du petit garçon, tandis qu'une tasse revenait bien sagement auprès d'une sorcière pour qu'elle puisse y tremper ses lèvres, sans avoir à lever le petit doigt pour ça…

Non, c'était l'irritation à l'idée qu'elle le tournait en bourrique en jouant dans la même cour que son père… au point qu'il en venait presque à soupçonner le vieux forban d'être le véritable responsable du comportement indisciplinée de cette tasse de thé…

« Je vais finir par le trouver, tu sais… Même si ça me prendra toute la journée… »

« Certaines personnes ici n'ont pas toute le journée, alors si tu pouvais faire apparaître un drapeau blanc du fond de ton petit égo au plus vite… Crois-moi, ce serait bien plus impressionnant que si tu me sortais un lapin du fond d'un chapeau après l'avoir retourné sous mes yeux… »

La tasse avait fini par se reposer tranquillement sur sa soucoupe, mais son contenu n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de discipline, préférant en jaillir pour aller effectuer des arabesques sous les yeux écarquillés de Kaito sans s'embarrasser du moindre récipient pour le maintenir au-dessus du sol…

Et c'était toujours du thé que le magicien en herbe pouvait sentir au bout de son doigt quand il le glissait au milieu de la rivière qui lui voltigeait autours… Oui, c'était bien la saveur du thé que sa langue savourait, quand bien même le thé en question avait emprunté quelques propriétés à l'état gazeux alors qu'il conservait sa forme liquide…

Pour couronner le tout, le breuvage miraculeux avait choisi de faire miroiter toute la gamme des couleurs au garnement éberlué, sans qu'il parvienne à détecter le moindre changement anormal du côté de l'éclairage des lieux…

Comme si les couleurs ne suffisaient pas, la sorcière avait commencé à traiter le thé comme de la pâte à modeler auquel ses caprices pouvaient donner la forme de son choix… Une fée l'espace d'un instant, un corbeau le suivant, un papillon juste après…

Un soupir caressa la surface du dragon qu'une fillette avait façonné à partir de thé, une déclaration de forfait qui convainquit la créature fantasmagorique de retourner sagement dans son nid de porcelaine après avoir tiré la langue au voleur qui n'avait pas eu la compétence de lui arracher son secret.

« Raaahhhh… D'accord, tu as gagné… Mais essaie d'avoir mon père avec le même truc, tu vas chanter une autre chanson, crois-moi ! Personne ne peut le battre sur son propre terrain, ce magicien… à part moi, mais ce sera pour plus tard… »

Toichi ravala un soupir quand son regard croisa celui de Kaito… L'idée qu'un père puisse déclarer forfait face à une gamine n'aurait jamais traversé la tête d'un fils… Un fils qui lui donnait l'impression de le supplier silencieusement d'impressionner une fillette à sa place… A moins que le disciple ne se contente de réclamer discrètement une antisèche à son vieux professeur, maintenant qu'une collègue lui avait posé une question piège…

Dans les deux cas, ce pauvre Kaito allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette cruelle vérité, les pères aussi avaient leurs limites, et le sien ne faisait pas exception, même s'il savait s'y prendre pour les dissimuler le plus longtemps possible…

« Au risque de te décevoir, aucun magicien au monde n'arrivera à arracher son secret à celle qui t'a défié… »

Sa victoire écrasante sur les illusions enfantine qu'elle venait de réduire en miette sur sa chaussure donna peut-être un pli aux lèvres d'une fillette, mais cela effaça un sourire au lieu de l'accentuer… Ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer lun père tandis qu'il ébouriffait gentiment la chevelure d'un gamin horrifié qui lui donnait l'impression d'être au bord des larmes.

« Tu…tu plaisantes, hein ? Tu ne vas pas déclarer forfait, hein ? Hein ? Tu m'avais promis…promis…que tu ne laisserais personne d'autre que moi… »

« Mais la promesse tient toujours, Kaito… Parce que c'était justement le piège de la petite colle que t'as posé cette charmante demoiselle… Elle n'a pas glissé son astuce à l'abri des regards les plus perspicaces… Elle ne s'est pas embarrassée du moindre truc… »

Un nuage de confusion s'interposa entre un père et son fils.

« Hein ? »

« Quelquefois, avoir le meilleur des magiciens comme père peut cesser d'être un atout pour devenir un handicap… Un peu comme les lecteurs de romans policiers de la dernière génération… Quand tu leurs présente un meurtre en chambre close classique, ils se torturent pendant des heures à trouver le moyen de faire remuer le loquet de la porte avec du fil de pèche… sans soupçonner qu'ils demeurent aveugle à la réponse parce qu'elle est juste sous leurs yeux, et qu'ils l'ont écarté du revers de la main sans hésitation… Le meurtrier n'était pas sorti de la pièce après l'avoir verrouillé… Et dans le cas de notre petite demoiselle… La réponse à son petit tour tient en une phrase, une phrase dont tu as oublié la signification à force de la prononcer de manière ironique à tes spectateurs… C'est de la _magie_… »

Kaito écarta la main attentionné de son père pour se frotter les cheveux avec rage tout en laissant la frustration lui plisser les yeux tandis qu'il les refermait.

« Je n'y comprends rien… Tu reconnais toi-même que tu ne peux pas trouver le truc…mais tu me dis quand même que la demoiselle me laisse encore une chance d'être le premier à te prendre au piège… »

« Oh mais oui, je suis_ justement_ venu pour te la donner cette chance… Et si je ne peux pas nier que je guigne ta virginité, ce n'est pas de cette manière que je veux te l'arracher… »

La manière dont les traits du petit magicien s'était affaissé en un _hein ?!_ tonitruant bien que silencieux ne manqua pas d'arracher un gloussement à la sorcière… Ce garnement était si adorable quand il avait encore assez d'innocence pour que le sous-entendu lui vole au-dessus de la tête, même s'il avait sautillé pour l'attraper, tout en demeurant assez malin pour soupçonner qu'une demoiselle le tournait en ridicule…

Fort heureusement pour lui, une main paternelle s'était interposé, en lui faisant gentiment pivoter la tête en direction de son ainé.

« Kaito, même si c'est les gens utilisent le même mot pour désigner notre art et celui de ton amie, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences… Elle et moi appartenons à deux mondes différents… Des mondes tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre que ce serait absurde de croire qu'elle m'a battu sur mon propre terrain… Elle n'y a jamais posé le pied en premier lieu…»

« Vos acrobaties sont impressionnantes, monsieur le magicien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous permettra de faire réapparaître l'innocence dans les yeux de votre petite groupie comme par enchantement… La relation entre votre _magie_ et la mienne n'est pas celle qui unirait deux faux amis, c'est la différence entre le prétendant indigne et celle qui n'a pas falsifié ses titres de noblesse, celle qui peut utiliser le mot magie sans le réduire à une plaisanterie futile… J'ai poussé le charlatan aux aveux devant son adorable fils… Vous pouvez dissimuler ça derrière la sémantique, mais vous ne pouvez pas le changer… »

Si chacun des deux adultes pouvait voir son propre sourire empreint de fierté se refléter sur le visage de l'autre, le membre le plus jeune du trio ne semblait pas prendre à la plaisanterie les attaques qu'on dardait en direction de son père.

Mais la diatribe venimeuses, et désespérée, qui brûlait les lèvres d'un enfant reflua devant le doigt que son père avait gentiment élevé devant ses lèvres.

« Une accusation qui serait justifiée si j'avais prétendu empiéter sur vos plates-bandes très chère demoiselle, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Contrairement à ce que vous vous imaginez, je ne cherche pas à vous dérober la reconnaissance qui vous est dû… De la même manière qu'un écrivain de roman policier ne va pas s'amuser à prétendre donner des leçons aux véritables policiers… »

Les lèvres du magicien s'était légèrement élargis quand cette dernière analogie s'en étaient échappées.

« Il est vrai que certains d'entre eux pourraient se permettre ce culot, sans se faire remettre en place par les autorités légitime dans le domaine qu'ils usurpent… C'est le cas d'un amis très cher, mais de mon côté, je préfère justement maintenir une séparation stricte entre le monde que je mets en scène en tant qu'artiste et celui qui forme votre quotidien… »

Un nuage de reproches commença à obscurcir les yeux d'une sorcière tandis qu'elle croisait les jambes et les bras.

« Si seulement vous en étiez réellement capable… Je ne serais pas venu vous remettre à votre place… Parce qu'il faut bien vous le dire, monsieur le magicien… Il y a des choses qu'un gamin peut se permettre, mais qu'il doit laisser derrière lui quand il passe à l'âge adulte… Les policiers peuvent adresser des sourires aux gamins qui vient jouer le détective sous leur nez et qui n'est pas assez mûr pour faire la différence entre ses petits jeux et leur travail… Ceux de ma lignée peuvent en faire de même avec les petits charlatans comme vous… Enfin, n'essayez pas de m'attendrir pour autant… Aucun magicien sur cette terre ne le peut… Vous êtes trop âgé pour moi…et Kaito est encore trop jeune pour moi… »

Si Toichi avait dissimulé son sourire derrière son index, s'efforçant de déchiffrer la signification qui serpentait sous les paroles amères d'une fillette, Kaito n'avait pas eu cette patience, préférant transpercer la même fillette d'un doigt rageur.

« Eh ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'avais pourtant bien dit qu'un magicien avait réussi à te prendre au piège ! Alors ne va pas accuser mon père d'être un menteur ! »

A défaut d'un fouet, la sorcière fît claquer sa langue pour rappeler le respect au petit inopportun venu s'immiscer dans une conversation entre adultes.

« Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas prêter attention à mes paroles au lieu de n'en retenir que ce qui t'arranges, comme d'habitude ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y _aurait _qu'un seul magicien…et que tu étais né huit ans trop tôt pour prétendre marcher dans ses chaussures, petit avorton… »

« Hmmmmff… Celui qui pourra battre mon père n'est pas encore né ! Enfin, si justement, il est déjà né… Ca fait dix ans qu'il est né… Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre huit ans pour le voir…Même si tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte… »

A la plus grande frustration de Kaito, si sa réplique parvint effectivement à faire voler en éclat la façade arrogante de son ennemie jurée du moment, c'est en passant par le biais d'une explosion… Celle du rire qui déborda de ses lèvres au point de la plier en deux…

Mais la frustration fût d'une durée plus courte que le gloussement qui lui avait donné naissance… La plaisanterie involontaire qu'il avait fait à ses propres dépens, loin d'avoir envenimé la condescendance de la fillette en y ajoutant le fiel de la moquerie, elle semblait au contraire l'avoir totalement dissipé…

C'était la lueur de la joie qui se dévoila derrière les paupières d'une gamine quand elle rouvrit les yeux après avoir repris son souffle, le temps d'emmagasiner assez d'air dans les poumons pour que son éclat de rire puisse reprendre sans l'étouffer…

Aux oreilles d'un petit garçon, le rire d'une demoiselle pouvait avoir la sonorité funèbre du glas quand il le suscitait de manière involontaire, mais dans ce cas précis, il évoquait plutôt le tintement cristallin d'un groupe de clochettes caressé par la brise.

« Ohh.. Kaito… Ohohoho… Tu… es vraiment… Tu as…peut-être raison… En un sens, tu as même parfaitement raison, mais… Ahhh… pour un peu, je te dirais de ne jamais changer… Pour un peu… »

Kaito frissonnant en se tassant instinctivement contre le dossier de sa chaise, face à la gamine qui avait décollé de la sienne pour rapprocher son petit sourire gourmand de ses propres lèvres… Des lèvres qui se superposèrent un bref instant aux siennes… Achevant de métamorphoser le signal d'alarme qui avait commencé à retentir dans la conscience d'un petit magicien en sirènes dignes de rivaliser avec celle d'une ambulance…

« Hehehe… Je peux bien m'offrir une petite avance sur paiement… En plus de m'assurer que mon tout premier baiser serait aussi le tien, quel que soit les frasques que tu aies pu faire dans mon dos entretemps… »

La lueur qui illuminait les yeux de la demoiselle décontenança sa victime autant que la langue qu'elle promena sur le dos d'une feuille de papier qu'elle avait extirpé de sa poche… Laissant un petit garçon suffisamment désarçonné pour qu'elle puisse plaquer la feuille en question sur son front…

Toichi Kuroba haussa les sourcils devant la manière dont le plus exubérant des fils avait été remis à sa place, qu'il s'agisse du baiser qui avait écarquillé les yeux du voleur en devenir ou du talisman de papier qui avait figé les traits d'un visage enfantin dans une position de surprise horrifiée.

Nul besoin d'agiter la main devant les yeux de son spectateur le plus fidèle pour s'assurer que ses iris comme ses pupilles demeureraient parfaitement inertes, il suffisait de regarder le filet de salive qui avait commencé à suinter d'une bouche que la surprise avait arrondi tandis que la fillette l'essuyait de son mouchoir, avec une expression qui aurait pu être maternelle si elle n'avait pas été aussi avide…

La petite sorcière avait congédié son camarade de jeu hors de la pièce, quand bien même son corps demeurerait à leur côté pendant l'entretien.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui… Si je voulais lui faire le moindre mal, je ne serais pas venu vous rendre visite en premier lieu, croyez-moi… Alors rasseyez-vous, et savourons le plaisir d'une conversation entre adultes maintenant que le gamin a été mis au piquet pour ne plus nous interrompre… »

Akako se tourna vers la chaise qu'elle avait délaissé avant de ramener brusquement la paume de sa main vers sa propre poitrine, un geste que le meuble interpréta comme un ordre puisqu'il glissa aussi docilement que soudainement dans la direction de son ancienne propriétaire… autorisant cette dernière à s'asseoir aux côté de sa victime…

Une victime suffisamment indolente pour ne pas se défendre quand une gamine effrontée lui enlaça les épaules avant de le faire basculer sur le côté, de manière à ce que sa joue demeure en contact avec celle de sa voisine.

Même s'il dissimula ses émotions derrière une face de poker que lui aurait envié son propre fils, avec ou sans le luxe de huit ans de recul, l'inquiétude fit néanmoins clignoter sa lueur dans les yeux d'un magicien alors qu'il faisait mine d'obtempérer à l'invitation de la sorcière qui se situait de l'autre côté de la table.

« Qu'une demoiselle me dispense de l'effort de rappeler à mon fils le respect dû à la gente féminine, je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre… mais j'apprécierais malgré tout qu'elle fasse preuve de plus de délicatesse à son égard… »

« Vous devriez garder vos admonestation pour m'adresser des remerciements… Vous n'avez pas envie qu'une miette de notre conversation lui tombe dans l'oreille… Cette conversation entre adultes… Une adulte que les membres de votre famille s'obstine à voir comme une gamine… Un adulte qui s'obstine à se dissimuler derrière le visage d'un gamin… »

Sans prêter la sourde oreille à l'accusation implicite qu'une fillette avait décochée dans sa direction, Toichi se contenta de laisser le gant lui glisser le long de la figure sans donner l'impression d'avoir été ébranlé par la provocation.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous n'arriverez jamais à voir mes tours de magie autrement que comme une parodie de mauvais goût du domaine qui vous est réservé ? Comme je vous l'aie expliqué, ce n'est pas la signification que je donne à mes spectacles… Et même si vos accusations étaient fondées, vous pourriez faire preuve d'indulgence envers les adultes qui n'ont pas encore vendu leurs âmes d'enfants… Trop de personne succombent à cette déplorable tentation, sans réaliser que ce qu'elles obtiendront en échange n'aura jamais la valeur de ce qu'elles abandonnent… »

La petite sorcière donna brièvement l'intention d'acquiescer au paroles du vieux magicien, pour un peu il aurait même cru apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire glisser sur le petit visage renfrogné… Mais le père ne devait peut-être pas s'attribuer les mérites du fils, à y regarder de plus près, son interlocutrice avait simplement frotté sa joue contre celle de son petit prisonnier.

« Sémantique, encore et toujours… Oui, vous vendez du rêve, rien de moins et rien de plus, à vos petit spectateurs, y compris et surtout celui que je cherche à vous dérober… Mais justement _rien de plus_… Tôt ou tard, ils finissent par se réveiller, pour réaliser que vous les avez bien trompé… parce qu'ils voulaient _bien plus que ça_… »

« Hmm… Ce collègue que vous aviez évoqué devant Kaito, il semblerait qu'il vous ait laissé une impression fort peu flatteuse des membres de notre profession… »

Tristesse… C'était de la tristesse qui brillait dans le regard d'une petite fille tandis qu'elle caressait le visage d'un enfant du bout des doigts …

Cet enfant qui ressemblait à une marionnette inerte dont on avait sectionné les ficelles, sa propriétaire pouvait peut-être en disposer comme bon lui semblait, mais elle commençait à être suffisamment âgée pour qu'il lui devienne difficile d'insuffler suffisamment de vie à ses jouets pour qu'il puisse se substituer à un amie qui ne soit pas imaginaire…

« C'est_ le seul _de vos collègues qui a pu prêter un semblant d'attrait à votre profession… Vous n'avez personne d'autres à blâmer que vous-même pour l'amertume que le meilleur des teinturiers n'arrivera jamais à nettoyer de votre costume… Ce costume dont la blancheur n'est pas aussi immaculé que vous le souhaiteriez… »

Un soupir fît parcourir quelques ondulations sur la surface d'un café, tandis que Toichi portait sa tasse à ses lèvres…sans que la moindre hésitation ni le plus infime tremblement ne viennent ébrécher l'élégance de son mouvement. Qu'elle lui soit passé par-dessus ou par-dessous la tête, la seconde provocation de la fillette avait manqué sa cible…

« Ne le prenez pas mal, petite demoiselle, mais je m'inquiète de vous voir tourner autour de mon fils comme vous le faites… »

Un sourire plissa les lèvres que la sorcière appliqua avec soins sur la joue de son voisin…un sourire que l'affection se disputait à la gourmandise.

« Oh, n'ayez pas peur pour lui… Je ne lui arracherais rien sans son consentement, même si je peux vous donner l'impression du contraire… Bon, je ne peux pas nier que la tentation se soit présentée, pendant un temps, mais…votre fils n'aura pas besoin de vous pour se défendre, croyez-moi… Si vous ne voulez pas empiéter sur mon domaine, je peux vous rendre la politesse sans problème… Je ne veux pas me bercer d'illusions… surtout quand c'est moi qui en tirerait les ficelles dans l'ombre… Non, c'est ce sale gamin que je veux… pas une marionnette à son effigie…même une marionnette que j'aurais façonné avec son propre corps… Et le sourire que je veux voir sur son âme, je n'aie pas envie de le peindre dessus comme un graffiti… en tout cas pas de la seule manière qui soit à ma disposition, hélas… »

C'est avec une affection toute paternelle que le magicien contempla le couple d'enfants qui lui faisaient face… Ainsi celui dont il pouvait revendiquer l'existence avait déjà commencé à grandir… En tout cas suffisamment pour dérober leur cœur à d'autres demoiselles qu'Aoko… Fallait-il s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister ? Sans doute un peu des deux…

« Tu m'en vois ravi…mais je ne te cacherais pas que tu n'as fait que substituer une inquiétude à une autre… Oh, j'imagine que c'est sans doute normal pour un père de se méfier quand une demoiselle commence à le bousculer dans le cœur de son fils, mais… j'aurais préféré que tu attendes encore un peu… »

« Ah mais j'attendrais… J'attendrais huit longues années… Ne pensez pas que c'est au-dessus de mes forces, elles passeront en l'espace d'un instant pour moi… En fait, elles sont déjà passées dans votre dos, sans que vous puissiez vous en rendre compte… Rien d'étonnant puisque vous n'étiez plus là pour les contempler… »

Mélancolie et reproche se tenait mains dans la main sur les lèvres d'une fillette, que ce soit dans la forme qu'elles lui prêtaient où les paroles qu'elles glissaient à travers.

« Je devrais me réjouir de goûter au plaisir de résoudre des énigmes au lieu de les poser, mais tu ne me donnes pas assez d'indice pour que ton petit défi soit _fair play_… Et j'aimerais que tu prennes au sérieux les demandes d'un vieux père… N'entraine pas mon fils dans ton domaine, je préférerais qu'il en reste à la même distance que moi… Une distance toute respectueuse, comprends-le bien, mais néanmoins nécessaire… »

« Ne vous mettez pas en tête de me faire la morale… Quoique vous puissiez en penser, vous ne valez pas mieux que moi… Vous pouvez le prendre comme un compliment, même si ce n'en est pas un, de mon point de vue… Je ne mets pas en doute l'affection que vous portez à Kaito, et je sais bien que je ne suis pas la seule personne sur terre capable de s'inquiéter pour lui… Mais si cette surface n'a rien d'illusoire, elle n'en reste pas moins superficielle… par-dessous, tout ce que vous trouverez c'est un égoïste qui ne demande pas mieux que de traiter son fils comme son jouet… Oh, un jouet qui a plus de valeur pour vous que votre propre vie, certes, et je parle d'expérience là… Mais pas suffisamment de valeur pour que vous puissiez lui laisser la liberté de faire des choix qui s'éloigneraient trop de vos propres rêves… Quitte à en faire sa prison…ou son cercueil… »

Toichi contempla sa propre tasse pour ne plus croiser le regard lourd de reproches de deux enfants, qu'il s'agisse de celui qui ne pouvait plus le voir ou de celle qui s'imaginait ne le voir que trop bien…

« Tu as peut-être raison… Mais pour le moment, nous partageons les mêmes rêves lui et moi… Laisses-moi en profiter encore un peu… Et si l'amour d'un père pour son fils reste trop entaché d'égoïsme à tes yeux, comprends aussi que ce n'est pas le ventriloque derrière ses inquiétudes… Kaito est encore jeune et vulnérable… Tu n'aurais aucun mal à lui faire partager ton point de vue, et le convaincre de ranger les tours de passe-passe de son vieux père dans le placard avec son enfance… Mais ne le pousse pas à grandir trop vite, s'il te plaît… Tant qu'il se cantonne à _ma magie_, il devra garder en tête qu'il y a des règles à respecter et des limites à ne pas franchir, pour sa sécurité comme celles des autres… Mais si tu le laisse jouer avec _ta magie_…»

Même si Kaito demeurerait sourd à ses arguments, cela n'avait pas empêché Toichi de lever le menton dans sa direction, pour lui adresser le sourire du père offrant une mise en garde dont le sérieux n'était pas tempéré par l'affection… Une mise en garde qui embrassait peut-être deux enfants au lieu d'un seul…

« Je ne suis pas aussi candide que tu peux le croire… C'est la connaissance pas l'ignorance qui m'a poussé à la délaisser, cette magie qui fait ta fierté… Je ne sais que trop bien comment elle fonctionne… Tu n'as pas besoin de t'embarrasser de petites astuces comme les miennes, c'est certains… Mais c'est parce que tu peux demander leur collaborations à des assistants bien plus compétents que le mien… Des entités qui ne laissent pas d'ambiguïté sur le fait qu'elles écoutent tes prières ou non, comme le font les anges ou les fantômes… Des entités qui peuvent t'offrir bien plus que les illusions d'un magicien, même d'un magicien aussi talentueux que se l'imagine Kaito… Mais je devrais peut-être laisser la parole à Chesterton… _I believe that the black magic of witchcraft has been much more practical and much less poetical than the white magic of mythology. I fancy the garden of the witch has been kept much more carefully than the woodland of the nymph. The man consulting a demon felt as many a man has felt in consulting a detective, especially a private detective; that it was dirty work but the work would really be done…. But the devil really kept his appointments and even in one sense kept his promises; even if a man sometimes wished afterwards, like Macbeth, that he had broken them._ _»_

La manière dont la petite sorcière avait progressivement élargi le pli moqueur de ses lèvres témoignaient amplement du fait que le magicien n'avait pas à s'embarrasser de traduction, elle ne comprenait que trop bien le sens des paroles qu'il avait emprunté à l'écrivain britannique.

« Il est malheureusement trop tard, petit magicien… Votre progéniture est _déjà_ sortie du jardin de la nymphe pour se réfugier dans la forêt de la sorcière… Parce que, contrairement à vous, et j'embrasse le fils comme le père là, ce ne sont pas des illusions stériles que nous vendons à ceux qui ont eu assez de naïveté pour venir nous consulter…Et pourtant, nous ne sommes_ pas plus avides que vous_ quand il s'agit de se faire payer nos services, contrairement à ce que vous vous imaginez… Ohhh vous voulez reprocher à Kaito d'avoir eu trop de naïveté pour son propre bien quand il a franchi le pas de ma porte ? Ah ! Alors que vous ne lui en_ avez jamais laissé suffisamment_… Non, vous avez préféré la garder pour vous… Quitte à ce que l'orphelin joue les adultes à la place du père indigne… »

Akako ne s'était pas contenté de fustiger son interlocuteur d'une diatribe, elle avait joint le geste à la parole… à la manière d'une sorcière, puisque la fillette était demeuré sur son siège tandis qu'elle griffait l'air de la main, envoyant valdinguer celui du magicien dans les airs avec son occupant…

Encore sous l'effet de la surprise, Toichi contempla d'un air éberlué la fillette qui le regardait de haut alors qu'elle demeurait assise.

« Rasseyez-vous, nous n'en sommes qu'au commencement… Et si cette petite remontrance est trop cuisante à votre goût, alors je vais laisser les faits parler d'eux-mêmes… Vous serez loin de me trouver trop sévère en comparaison… Oui, _les faits_, parce que si c'est votre avenir dont je vais vous parlez, pour moi il s'agit encore _du passé_… alors ne vous refugiez pas derrière l'excuse pitoyable que je me suis mis en tête de vous faire expier un crime dont vous êtes innocent… et ne vous bercez pas de l'illusion que je vous mets en garde contre un crime que vous _pourriez_ commettre… Vous l'avez _déjà_ accompli, en toutes connaissances de cause… et même si le sang que vous avez versé coulait dans vos veines, ce n'était pas _vous _la véritable victime… »

Le magicien avait rangé son sourire avec ses autres artifices quand il se décida à obtempérer à l'invitation que son interlocutrice avait fait claquer comme un ordre…Cette interlocutrice dont l'attitude n'évoquait plus celle d'une reine sur son trône, mais plutôt celle d'un juge face à l'accusé… Un juge d'autant plus terrible qu'il avait convié une autre personne au tribunal pour le présider, cette personne dont le regard transperça son père alors même qu'il demeurait opaque sous l'emprise du sortilège dont l'avait gratifié une sorcière…

Et si les doigts d'une fillette venaient de se crisper sur l'épaule du petit garçon qu'elle enlaçait, elle ne donnait plus tant l'impression de le traiter comme sa propriété légitime… Plutôt de vouloir le protéger en lieu et place de celui qu'elle estimait indigne de ce rôle…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_At the first time, I do my best to try again  
against the inevitable tragedy._

_In the second time, I become disgusted_  
_towards the inevitable tragedy._

_The third time, disgust is overwhelmed into painfulness._  
_But by the seventh time, this all becomes a farce comedy._

**-Frederica Bernkastel**

Entremêlant ses doigts après avoir posé ses deux coudes sur la table, un magicien laissa son menton reposer sur le piédestal qu'il avait façonné, dans une attitude un peu trop nonchalante aux yeux de son interlocutrice…

Ce n'était pas l'expression craintive d'un petit mortel chétif face à l'entité qui pouvait le balayer comme un fétu de paille, et venait de lui en offrir une démonstration douloureuse, plutôt celle du père qui n'avait pas été ébranlé plus que ça par le coup de poing qu'un enfant furieux lui aurait envoyé dans l'estomac, sans réaliser que la violence de sa colère n'était pas suffisante pour passer par-dessus le fossé des générations…

« Si je ne demande pas mieux que de prêter une oreille attentive aux oracles de ma petite pythie, j'ose espérer qu'en retour, elle fera l'effort de donner une formulation moins énigmatique à sa prophétie… »

Pour le moment, c'était plutôt à Cassandre que la petite sorcière s'identifiait tandis qu'elle refrénait un soupir… Le père avait peut-être plus de maturité que le fils, en tout cas quand il s'agissait de faire la différence entre l'art qu'elle avait hérité de ses ancêtres et les fantasmagories qu'une gamine de son âge supposée aurait traité avec le sérieux que les enfants réservaient à leurs jeux…

Mais il n'étendait pas cette charité jusqu'à ses avertissements et ses remontrances… Sur ce point, il donnait plutôt l'impression d'effacer la distinction qui la séparait des petites introverties qui dévoraient les ouvrages d'occultisme bon marché, en désirant de tout leur petit cœur naïf qu'il y ait un fond de vérité dans leur contenu…

Pour l'espoir futile et illusoire de s'imaginer pouvoir regarder les adultes et leurs camarades de classe de haut en les dominant avec un savoir ésotérique, sans s'apercevoir qu'elles donnaient surtout l'impression d'être des petites attardés, qui n'avaient même pas encore compris que le reste de l'humanité avait suffisamment mûri pour ne plus perdre son temps avec des superstitions d'un autre âge…

Oui, qu'il s'agisse des yeux d'un magicien ou de ceux de l'entourage de la petite Akako, il y a huit ans de cela, dans cette période qui se conjuguait au passé dans sa conscience, au présent dans celle de son interlocuteur, c'était la même mélange écœurant de compassion mal placée et de moquerie qui s'y reflétait…

Mais que ce soit les brimades qu'on avait infligés à une fillette taciturne ou les mains poisseuses de condescendance qu'on lui avait gentiment tendu pour l'aider à sortir de son enfance au lieu de s'y emmurer, la différence s'obstinant à demeurer obscure aux yeux de la petite sorcière, cela ne durait jamais qu'un temps… Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps…

Professeurs, voisins, camarade de classes… Aussi épais que puisse être leur front, il y avait toujours un point de rupture, au cours duquel on réalisait que ce n'était pas le karma, ou un hasard qui flirtait avec la justice poétique, qui unissait le regard noir d'une gamine avec les cauchemars qui vous avaient trituré le cœur avec des pinces chauffés aux rouges la veille, parfois littéralement…

Et malheur à ceux qui s'étaient aventuré à convaincre une gamine de sortir de leurs rêves, ou plutôt de les faire sortir de _ses _rêves où elle se mettait en scène dans le rôle de leur tortionnaire… Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à les prendre au mot…

Quand le lait se mettait systématiquement à tourner, quel que soit la fraicheur garantie sur la brique…

Quand les freins d'une voiture lâchaient quand bien même elle venait de sortir d'une révision complète par votre bon vieux garagiste la veille, et que vous pouviez vous estimer heureux de vous en sortir avec une note d'hôpital et une remontrance salée de la part de votre assurance…

Quand vous aviez l'horrible surprise de voir remonter à la surface de votre aquarium les tristes cadavres qu'on avait substitué à vos poissons rayonnant de santé, il y a encore une heure…

Oui, passé un nombre suffisamment important d'occurrences, la coïncidence cessait d'avoir la moindre crédibilité en tant que bouc émissaire… contrairement à une certaine fillette…

Mais personne ne s'aventura à respecter la tradition au point de faire expier la totalité des malheurs d'une école sur la victime que la foule désignait du regard en coin, à défaut d'avoir le courage de le faire ouvertement du doigt… Si un ange gardien avait étendu son aile sur une enfant pour la protéger, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait déserté le paradis, et il n'avait pas eu à prononcer le moindre mot pour faire comprendre que quiconque porterait la main sur elle, il le frapperait sept fois en retour…

Tout au plus se cantonna-t-on à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans une salle de classe, au sens propre comme au figuré… Cette classe dont un pupitre et une chaise s'était évaporé comme par enchantement, sans qu'il faille la blâmer cette fois, au moment où le professeur intimait ses élèves de s'asseoir, laissant une élève debout, à contempler un espace vide au milieu des tables…

Elle avait souhaité qu'on la laisse enfin tranquille… et avec le recul, elle pouvait acquiescer au père de Kaito et à un écrivain britannique bedonnant… Quand on allait quérir l'aide des démons ou des détectives, on avait effectivement l'assurance que _le boulot serait bien fait, aussi sale qu'il soit_…mais bien souvent la triste constatation qu'on aurait finalement souhaité avoir consulté quelqu'un d'un peu moins compétent…surtout quand le prix à verser pour ses services vous couterait toujours moins que ce que vous lui aviez acheté…

Peut-être que les choses se seraient passé différemment si elle avait passé son enfance dans la même école qu'un petit effrontée trop immature pour demeurer à la place qu'on lui assigne, qu'elle soit plus proche ou plus éloigné de celle qu'il avait choisi lui-même… Un petit effronté qui n'aurait pas eu assez de talent pour tirer un pupitre et une chaise du néant, un certain matin, mais au moins suffisamment pour parvenir à en cueillir une rose pour la lui offrir en guise de consolation…

Oui, avec le recul, ce n'était pas seulement étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas déjà inscrit ce petit magicien de pacotille à son tableau de chasse à l'époque… c'était également… ou peut-être tout simplement… dommage…

Une pensée qui poussa une adulte supposée à enlacer le gamin qu'elle avait emprisonné dans un bienheureux sommeil sans rêve… avec une attitude qui aurait été approprié à son âge apparent si elle s'était blottie contre une peluche en s'éveillant d'un mauvais rêve…

Reflexe qui avait peut-être congédié la moquerie qui polluait la gentillesse du visage d'un magicien, mais qui avait eu le résultat inverse pour la compassion… Ce qui n'affectait en rien, ou si peu, les sentiments négatifs que son regard faisaient naitre dans la conscience d'une fillette…

« Les imbéciles qui ont eu le malheur de croire qu'ils étaient assez malin pour tourner en ridicule la gamine que vous avez sous les yeux…ou pire, lui tapoter gentiment la tête… ils s'en sont mordu les doigts… alors ne lui donnez pas de raisons supplémentaires de vous apprendre à _qui_ vous avez affaire… »

« J'ai pourtant l'impression que l'un d'entre eux a été plus malin que ceux qui l'ont précédé… »

Un soupir caressa la joue de Kaito tandis qu'un deuxième regard glissait sur son visage hébété, en plus de celui de son père.

« Malheureusement pour nous, il s'y est pris avec beaucoup de retard… Huit ans… Il lui a fallu huit ans pour se rendre compte que j'existais… Mais il lui restera toujours l'excuse que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie… alors je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir… Eh, même en retard…il n'est pas arrivé trop tard… »

Se détournant à regret du passé, qui se confondait avec le futur à ses yeux, la sorcière délaissa le fils pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le père.

« Enfin, espérons qu'il en aille de même avec nous… Rassurez-vous, je vais m'efforcer de rendre ma prophétie le moins cryptique possible… Une prophétie… Ce n'est même pas une prophétie, juste de l'_histoire_… Vous voulez savoir quelle trace vous y avait laissé ? Rien de bien glorieux… Aujourd'hui, le petit Kaito va avoir une désagréable surprise… Pour la première _et la toute dernière fois_, son père va rater un de ses petits tours de passe-passe qui émerveillaient tellement son fils… et comprendre, un petit peu trop tard, qu'il ne faut pas faire de pied de nez à une femme quand elle a une faux à la main… Vous avez quitté le monde de Kaito huit ans trop tôt pour la confondre avec moi, alors vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler, hein ? »

Toichi s'était peut-être dépouillé de son sourire, mais son interlocutrice aurait été bien en peine de savoir s'il l'avait prise au sérieux ou faisait simplement preuve de pudeur vis-à-vis d'elle, en lui dissimulant l'amusement que suscitait une plaisanterie qu'elle faisait l'erreur de prendre au premier degré…

« En un sens, je ne peux pas nier que le dénouement que vous anticipez à ma petite histoire soit approprié, et pourtant… Oh, vous allez sans doute soupçonner que les frontières de mon égo s'étendent bien au-delà de celles de mes compétences… Mais quoique vous puissiez en penser, les risques que je prends sont mûrement calculés… même si mes spectateurs s'imaginent le contraire, la grande faucheuse a été soigneusement exorcisé de ma scène quand je l'arpente… Si je peux donner l'illusion de mettre ma vie en jeu au cours d'une partie de Poker, je n'ai pas laissé le hasard avoir le moindre mot à dire sur les cartes que j'aurais en main… Vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tort en m'accusant d'être un tricheur, tout à l'heure, mais vous savez bien ce qui finit par leur arriver à ces petits mécréants… Ils gagnent… »

« Tss, tous les gamins s'imaginent immortels…jusqu'au jour où ils sont bien forcé de réaliser que ce n'est pas le cas… »

« Vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, je ne me suis pas seulement contenté de ménager assez d'espace dans mon cœur pour l'enfant que j'ai été jadis… C'est un autre enfant qui y occupe la plus grande place, celui qui est à vos côtés, à son corps défendant…Ce n'est _pas _mon humble personne que je m'efforce de protéger derrière un bataillon de précautions qui sont invisibles à l'œil d'une petite néophyte mais n'en demeurent pas moins bien là… Alors si le magicien peut être suffisamment talentueux pour donner l'impression qu'il va mourir sur scène à la suite de Molière, soyez bien sûr que ce sera pour mieux se relever à la fin, au plus grand soulagement des spectateurs qui avaient voir le rideau tomber sur la scène avant la fin… »

Au sourire confiant du père de Kaito répliqua celui empreint de cruauté d'une sorcière.

« Mais nous savons, vous comme moi, que ce n'est pas _seulement _un magicien qui va mourir sur scène… Et les criminels sont bien plus sévères que les policiers et les sorcières, quand ils croisent un gamin qui a du mal à faire la distinction entre ses jeux et leur pain quotidien… Des criminels qui ne s'habillent pas toujours de blanc… »

Le cambrioleur demeura sagement derrière la face du magicien, tandis que ce dernier dissimulait ses lèvres derrière les mains qu'il avait glissé l'une sur l'autre.

« Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas un accident mais bel et bien un meurtre que vous avez choisi de glisser dans votre prophétie ? »

« Ce n'est _pas _une prophétie que je vous offre mais votre épitaphe… Aux yeux de la plupart de vos spectateurs, Toichi Kuroba aura été la victime d'un accident…mais une exception finira par voir le jour… Celui qui découvrira que _l'insaisissable Kid_ a été victime d'un assassinat, le jour même où il découvrira que c'était un visage familier qui était derrière ce monocle… Après cela, le gentleman cambrioleur qui en a fait rêver, et en fera rêver plus d'une va reprendre du service après huit années d'absence… Beaucoup seront assez naïfs pour en déduire que le voleur était assez agile pour esquiver la faux, y compris vos assassins, mais celui qui se dissimulera derrière ce monocle que vous lui laisserez en héritage, il saura mieux que personne, et en tout cas bien mieux que son père, cette triste vérité… Le Kid est mortel, comme tous les autres… »

Une vérité qui avait encore du mal à s'imprimer sur le visage qui était en face du sien, mais fallait-il blâmer la naïveté du gamin ou les talents de l'adulte qui avait appris à Kaito l'art de garder ses émotions derrière sa face de poker ?

« Là encore… je suis forcé de reconnaître que le dénouement n'est pas dénué de crédibilité…et pourtant… Même en admettant que le père de Kaito était un cambrioleur avant d'être un magicien, s'il y a une chose que l'insaisissable Kid n'a jamais dérobé, c'est son surnom… Enfin, _l'un d'entre eux au moins_… Des tentatives de tirer le rideau sur son spectacle contre son gré, il y en a eu bien plus que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer, et pourtant… »

Indifférente à la _private joke_ que le magicien avait conservé avec le reste de ses secrets, quand il avait évoqué le surnom de son alter-ego, la sorcière lui offrit un sourire aussi énigmatique que moqueur, au diapason de celui qu'il lui adressait…

« Il y a eu un petit arrogant avant vous, pour s'imaginer que le monde entier était à ses pieds, avec assez de culot et de talent en réserve pour que cela puisse ressembler à autre chose qu'une désillusion de grandeur… Mais lorsqu'il s'est amusé à tourner en ridicule son devin… en lui annonçant, avec un petit air amusé, que _les ides de mars étaient arrivées_, sans qu'il en soit affecté plus que ça…que lui as répondu le vieil augure ? »

Toichi soupira en fermant les yeux.

_« Oui mais elles ne sont pas encore passées… »_

« Et cette fois, ce n'est pas le père qui sentira un fils lui planter un poignard dans le dos, vous en avez conscience ? »

La petite sorcière posa les mains sur le visage de sa victime inconsciente, au tout début pour lui caresser la chevelure en bataille avec une expression mélancolique…vers la fin, pour lui étirer gentiment les lèvres avec ses pouces, pour leur faire esquisser une parodie de sourire qu'elle adressa à son père, en faisant pivoter la tête du petit garçon dans sa direction.

« Il vous paraît un peu forcé, son sourire, hein ? Oh rassurez-vous, votre adorable bambin apprendra à faire illusion mieux que ça…et pas seulement devant les autres… Même moi, je m'y suis laissé prendre plus souvent qu'à mon tour, il faut avouer que c'est si difficile de ne pas se laisser gagner par la contagion quand il vous l'offre, mais… Est-ce que vous connaissez cette plaisanterie ? Un homme se rend chez son médecin, et lui avoue qu'il est déprimé, la vie lui parait dure et cruelle. Il dit qu'il se sent tout seul dans un monde menaçant. Le médecin lui dit gentiment _« le remède est simple, le grand clown Paillasse est en ville. Allez le voir, ça vous remontera le moral, croyez-moi. »_ Et à ce moment-là…Le pauvre homme éclate en sanglot… Vous connaissez la chute ? Ce qu'il a répondit au brave docteur en séchant les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir ? »

Ce n'était pas seulement la grimace grotesque que lui infligeait son garnement sans s'en apercevoir qui pinça le cœur du vieux magicien… Ce magicien qui se rappelait encore avoir appris récemment à son fils que ce n'était pas les acrobates qui méritaient le plus d'applaudissement sur la scène d'un cirque… mais justement les clowns, parce qu'ils savaient mieux que personne se dissimuler derrière leur pitreries pour le bonheur des autres…

_« Vous ne comprenez pas, Docteur… Je suis Paillasse… »_

Akako cessa de triturer les traits de son camarade de jeu involontaire pour battre les mains à la réponse de son interlocuteur… Mais à une parodie de sourire avaient succédé des applaudissements qui ne valaient guère mieux…

« Bonne blague, tout le monde s'amuse, roulement de tambour, rideau… Mais vous savez quoi, monsieur le magicien, ou plutôt monsieur le clown ? Elle n'a vraiment rien de drôle quand on y réfléchit… Ni pour lui, ni pour moi, ni même pour vous… Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'obstine à nous la faire, encore et toujours, le petit Kaito ? Parce que vous la lui avez apprise, bien sûr… »

Le magicien abrita ses émotions derrière un masque qui n'était définitivement pas celui d'un clown, tout en dissimulant son soupir dans un nuage de fumée, après qu'une cigarette se soit mise à tournoyer entre deux doigts où elle avait brillé par son absence, un instant plus tôt, une cigarette qu'il avait allumée sans s'embarrasser de briquet, préférant embraser l'extrémité de son index à la place…

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin que je vous raconte la fin de cette histoire qui n'est plus la vôtre, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que votre fils pour endosser le premier rôle ? L'insaisissable Kid s'est montré digne de sa réputation pour les spectateurs naïfs, digne de son ainée pour ceux qui connaissait le dessous de ses cartes… Il a tourné en bourrique la police, les détectives qui s'imaginaient jouer dans la même cour que Sherlock Holmes, les assassins de son père, et plus grave que tout aux yeux d'une gamine, une sorcière qu'il avait poussé à briser son miroir… Oh, il ne m'avait pas menti ni détrompé, mon beau miroir, quand je lui avais demandé si j'étais la plus belle en mon royaume…mais il s'est senti obligé de m'avouer qu'il y avait un homme que cela n'intéressait pas plus que ça de le savoir… Je vous laisse deviner lequel… »

Dans son état, elle n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler son affection au petit Kaito, en la dissimulant derrière une frustration qui n'était ni illusoire ni superficielle…

« La sorcière dût s'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire plier le petit rebelle… La première fois, avec un philtre d'amour auquel elle avait donné la forme d'un chocolat de Saint Valentin… La seconde fois en s'efforçant de signer elle-même le certificat de décès du petit mécréant qui refuserait d'apposer son nom à son certificat de mariage…et la troisième fois… La troisième fois fût la bonne… Et vous savez comment je m'y suis pris pour convaincre ma colombe de rogner ses propres ailes ? Hehehe… Je lui aie rappelé que ce n'était pas à un magicien qu'il fallait s'adresser si on voulait que_ le boulot soit bien fait_… Et quand il a compris que je ne plaisantais pas… que ce n'était pas d'une illusion qu'il fallait se mettre à l'abri, mais de la tentation… »

Levant la main à ses lèvres, la gamine ne fît aucun effort pour retenir son gloussement.

« Le diable qui était venu le titiller, il ne lui a pas promis de changer des pierres en pains tout droit sort du four… Il n'a pas eu besoin de lui promettre le monde entier en échange de son âme, en lui faisant miroiter cette petite planète comme récompense s'il mettait sa dignité de côté pour s'agenouiller et lui offrir l'adoration qui était réservé à Dieu… Oh non, le diable lui a promis…un miracle… _Ramener un mort à la vie_… Quand j'ai offert à ce garnement la certitude d'avoir _tout_ ce qu'il voulait, _absolument tout_, s'il me le réclamait à genoux avec la certitude de ne plus jamais s'en relever après ça… Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Vous savez quel mot est sorti de ses lèvres quand je lui aie dit de donner un prix à son âme ? _Papa…_ »

Malgré le pli moqueur des lèvres qu'elle appliquait sur la joue d'un gamin prisonnier d'un état catatonique, Toichi n'avait pas besoin de lui faire remarquer que cette plaisanterie-là n'avait rien de drôle non plus, ni pour un père, ni pour un fils, ni même pour une sorcière… La colombe qu'elle maintenait fermement dans ses griffes d'une main, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole, elle lui caressait gentiment la tête de l'autre…

« Alors… pour un gamin qui était trop fatigué pour continuer de jouer les adultes capables de laisser la vie suivre son chemin après la mort d'un père…une adulte a accepté d'endosser à nouveau les robes d'une gamine, ces robes qu'elle n'était plus en âge de porter depuis huit longues années… Oh, il y avait bien le risque qu'une fois de plus, un cambrioleur vêtu de blanc ne la prenne pas au sérieux plus que ça quand elle prétendrait que ce n'était pas une fillette qui était venu le remettre à sa place mais…. Espérons que je m'en sortirais mieux avec le père qu'avec le fils… »

Le magicien expédia sa cigarette dans les airs d'une pichenette, avant de laisser un nuage de confetti retomber sur l'assistance en lieu et place du mégot…

« Qui sait ? Aussi incroyable que soit la petite tragédie que vous me proposez en guise d'épilogue à ma vie, et de prologue à celle de votre petit compagnon, je ne peux pas nier que ce n'est pas une fillette qui m'a raconté cette histoire…A tout le moins, je n'ai aucun problème à m'imaginer qu'elle ait grandi ben trop vite, cette fillette… »

Par ces mots, un cambrioleur avait dérobé huit années à son interlocutrice tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux face à ce qui lui apparaissait comme une anomalie incompréhensible… _Deux_ enfants s'étaient reflétés simultanément dans les yeux de Toichi, maintenant qu'il laissait un père prendre le pas sur un magicien et un voleur.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre par là ? »

« Que Kaito n'a visiblement pas été le seul à avoir été délaissé par au moins de ses parents, dans l'avenir que vous revendiquez comme votre présent… »

S'il s'était attendu à toucher un point sensible, il avait oublié à _qui_ il avait affaire…Quand on s'amusait à vouloir torturer l'épiderme d'une sorcière à coup d'aiguille, il fallait justement s'attendre à débusquer un point dépourvue de la moindre sensibilité…

« Un parent, hein ? Mes _deux _parents n'ont pas attendu que j'atteigne l'âge de dix ans pour disparaître sans un mot… Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps d'avoir des regrets… Oh, n'allez pas les accuser pour autant d'avoir abandonné une petite orpheline dans ce monde si cruel… Il m'avait laissé tout un manoir en héritage, avec le domestique qui faisait partie des meubles… Un domestique suffisamment lucide sur sa place vis-à-vis de moi pour que je n'aie aucun risque d'oublier la mienne vis-à-vis de lui, et du reste de l'humanité… »

Au sourire amusée de la gamine répondit celui d'un adulte qui n'avait pas eu la politesse de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en ce qui concernait la moquerie et la condescendance…

« Cela expliquerait tellement de choses, vous savez… A commencer par vos difficultés à faire preuve de patience vis-à-vis des adultes qui ne vont pas traiter vos petits caprices comme un dû… »

Il n'avait pas fait sonner cette remarque comme une provocation, mais c'est pourtant de cette manière que sa petite interlocutrice l'encaissa…

« Mes caprices… Parce que vous vous imaginez… »

Un flot de menaces se bousculaient pour avoir obtenir la première place dans le murmure glaciale d'une fillette… et à défaut de déborder à l'extérieur sous forme de paroles acérées, la fureur qui tourbillonnait au sein du corps enfantin avait commencé à drainer toute chaleur de la pièce, arrachant un frisson au corps du magicien, à défaut de parvenir au même résultat en instillant la peur dans son âme…

« Oh, n'ayez aucune crainte, petite demoiselle, il ne faut surtout pas croire que je prenne vos avertissements à la légère pour autant…Bien au contraire… Cette vérité toute simple que vous êtes venus me rappeler… Qu'aucun enfant ne devrait grandir en dehors de l'ombre protectrice d'un parent… Une fillette ou un garnement seront toujours mieux placé pour lui donner son autorité que n'importe quel adulte… »

Pendant quelques instants, la petite Akako demeura incapable de déterminer si elle faisait face à un enfant ou un adulte… et il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'établir la distinction entre un cambrioleur qui revendiquait fièrement son statut d'enfant terrible et le magicien qui avait tissé le costume du personnage… Non, le principal problème était de différencier le père du fils… L'un comme l'autre lui ayant adressé le même regard quand ils avaient gentiment conseillé une fillette de ne pas grandir trop vite…

Si bien que la colère d'une sorcière reflua, sans qu'elle y substitue la moindre charité vis-à-vis d'un père de famille…

« Que ce soit une gamine qui dissimule une adulte derrière ses traits enfantins…ou une adulte qui donne l'impression d'être une gamine… Peu m'importe la manière dont je peux vous apparaître, tant que vous vous décidez à m'écouter… _Réellement_ m'écouter… Ne venez pas me fournir une illustration supplémentaire de l'expression _Tel père, tel fils_… Laissez le costume du Kid s'enterrer sous la poussière dans votre placard quand je prends la peine de vous annoncer qu'il ne sera pas de taille à faire face à son prochain adversaire… »

Malheureusement pour elle, ou plutôt pour eux, le géniteur de Kaito semblait bien déterminé à ne pas faire mentir les proverbes, y compris celui stipulant que _l'histoire était un éternel recommencement_… Il allait même donner une illustration particulièrement cruelle du compagnon de ce dernier… _Les grands évènements se produisent toujours deux fois, la première fois comme tragédie, la seconde comme farce…_

Une farce… Une farce grotesque et de mauvais goût… C'est à ça ce que se réduirait le pacte qu'elle avait négocié avec un voleur…Une dernière petite plaisanterie qui ne serait drôle ni pour le père, ni pour le fils, et encore moins pour la sorcière qui leur avait servi d'intermédiaire…

« Vous avez eu la gentillesse de me comparer à Jules César, tout à l'heure… Alors il serait sans doute des plus courtois de vous offrir une citation de cet illustre prédécesseur, en lieu et place d'une promesse qui n'engagerait que celle qui serait assez naïve pour y croire… _Alea jacta est_… Le sort en est jeté… Si ce jour est réellement mon tout dernier, et si la dernière heure que j'y passerais aura bel et bien lieu au cours de l'ultime spectacle de Toichi Kuroba, puisque l'insaisissable Kid n'avait annoncé aucun cambriolage pour ce soir, alors il est déjà trop tard pour reculer… Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, la seule véritable option que vous m'offrez est de faire le grand saut, une nouvelle fois, en espérant que ce ne sera pas la dernière… et qu'il n'y aura pas d'orphelin chargé de faire mieux que son défunt père par la suite…»

Si une fillette avait baissé les yeux, le tremblement qui parcourait les mains qu'elle avait recroquevillés sur elles-mêmes, faute de se sentir la force d'enlacer un gamin avec, il témoignait amplement du fait que le magicien jouait avec le feu avant même d'aller ramasser le gant qu'une organisation criminelle lui avait jeté au visage…

« Vous pourriez disparaitre… C'est ce que vous savez faire de mieux, non ? Au pire, vous pourriez mettre votre propre mort en scène, vous-même, au lieu de laisser d'autres le faire à votre place… De cette manière, le Kid réapparaitrait huit ans plus tard, sans que Kaito se sente obligé de sortir des roses de sa manche pour les déposer sur votre tombe entretemps… »

A défaut de soupir, le magicien lui offrit un sourire qui ne valait guère mieux…

« Une suggestion intéressante… Au lieu de prendre le monde à rebrousse-poil en allant contredire le cours des évènements, respecter scrupuleusement la mise en scène qu'il m'avait si gentiment proposée de lui-même… Mais cette petite illusion n'aurait aucune crédibilité aux yeux de mes spectateurs si je n'enfermais pas Kaito à l'intérieur… et à tout prendre, je préfère que mon fils assiste à des funérailles qui n'aient rien de fictives qu'à ses retrouvailles avec un père qui serait fort peu digne de ce titre à ses yeux… Les siens comme ceux de son enfant… »

La longue chevelure d'une fillette avait commencé à onduler sans que la moindre brise ne soit parvenue à se glisser à l'intérieur d'un cabaret…

« Ce n'était _pas_ une suggestion… Si je dois vous enchainer moi-même dans les oubliettes de mon manoir pendant huit longues années pour vous mettre à l'abri de la tentation, ne croyez pas une seconde que je vais hésiter à le faire… Quitte à devoir vous y traîner en chaise roulante pour cela… »

Elle n'avait pas encore relevé la tête lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la force de desserrer les lèvres qu'elle mordillait, le temps de laisser s'échapper ce murmure… Etait-ce pour cela que son interlocuteur semblait accorder à sa menace le sérieux proportionné à son âge apparent ?

« Vous n'avez jamais vraiment eu le cœur de le faire avec mon fils, alors pardonnez un père de vous soupçonner de bluffer… »

Un tremblement s'accentua progressivement, remontant des poings d'une gamine jusqu'au corps qu'elle maintenait sur sa chaise… avant de se muer en une brusque ondulation quand sa propriétaire inclina la tête en arrière pour laisser échapper un rire qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin… sauf si on le comparait au ricanements qui s'échappaient des lèvres d'un garnement alors qu'il contemplait la lente agonie de l'animal qu'il tourmentait avec la plus innocente des cruauté…

« Hehe…Hehehe…hehehehehehee….Ah…Hahahahaha…parce que ce petit voleur a eu assez de talent pour dérober le cœur d'une sorcière, vous imaginez qu'il y aura assez de compassion à l'intérieur pour épargner son père… Ohhhhhh, que vous êtes amusant, monsieur le clown… Si Kaito avait consulté une autre de mes collègues, les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là, oui… Elle serait déjà retournée auprès de son client, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait rempli sa part du marché, et que ce qu'on lui offrait en échange ne valait pas le moindre excès de zèle de sa part… Mais… C'est justement quand elle a un cœur qu'il faut se méfier de la sorcière… Surtout quand c'est pour une seule personne que ce petit cœur bat… »

Elle semblait bien décider à sortir du rôle d'intermédiaire… Que ce soit entre un père et son fils, ou les mortels et les entités qui leur faisaient miroiter que_ le boulot serait bel et bien fait, aussi sale qu'il soit_… Quand bien même elle aurait convoqué Lucifer en personne pour venir l'assister, le souverain des enfers aurait fait pâle figure en comparaison de son invocatrice…

En comparaison de ce qui se reflétait dans les petits yeux illuminés par la démence, les cercles de l'enfer ressemblaient à un jardin d'Eden…

« Si un petit imbécile le lui ordonnait, elle irait s'asseoir elle-même sur son bûcher en échange d'un dernier sourire de sa part… et il n'y aurait pas besoin de la moindre corde pour la convaincre d'y demeurer bien sagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de se carboniser…Si le brasier de ce même bûcher ou celui qui l'avait allumé était trop vorace pour se contenter d'un seul agneau sacrificiel, elle irait en trainer autant qu'il faut dessus à sa suite… Si les flammes de son enfer personnel devaient embraser le monde entier et consumer la totalité des êtres qui en infestent la surface pour être enfin rassasiées, ça ne la ferait pas reculer, tant qu'on lui garantit qu'un voleur sera toujours là, à la fin, pour marcher sur les cendres… Si ce monde n'est pas au goût de ma colombe, je le ferais sortir de ses gonds moi-même… »

Quand elle se releva, ce ne fût pas pour descendre de sa chaise mais se redresser dessus, se plaçant ainsi à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ceux qui serait trop avides pour se rassasier avec une illusion quand cela concerne la mort du Kid… Quand j'en aurais terminé avec vous, j'irais les expédier moi-même, et un par un, dans l'enfer qu'ils vous réservaient…avant de renouveler l'opération avec chaque personne partageant le lien le plus infime avec les cadavres que j'aurais semé derrière moi… Leurs amis, les amis de leurs amis, leurs parents, les parents de leurs parents, leurs frères, sœurs, oncles, tantes, neveux et cousins… Oh, je ne laisserais pas de veuve ni d'orphelin sur mon passage, moi…_ Je n'en laisserais absolument aucun_… et je continuerais, maillon par maillon, victime par victime… Je renouvellerais l'opération autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre personne sur terre susceptible d'en vouloir suffisamment à votre famille pour en verser le sang… et si ça doit signifier qu'aucun être humain ne puissent plus vivre sur cette planète sans avoir Kuroba comme nom de famille… Eh bien… _Amen_… »

Toichi se releva à son tour, avant de poser les mains sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant…

« Et j'imagine que seul un gamin sera susceptible de vous faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, il en serait bien capable, mais si l'envie lui prenait, elle lui laisserait l'arrière-goût amère de s'y être pris huit ans trop tôt…ou trop tard… »

Ce fût au tour du magicien de donner l'impression de rire sous cape tandis qu'il levait la main à son front, dans un geste analogue à celui qu'aurait fait un gentleman cambrioleur pour porter les doigts à son haut de forme… Le même gentleman cambrioleur qui se substitua à un magicien après qu'un nuage de fumée ait dissimulé la transition aux yeux d'une sorcière.

« Vous avez oublié une chose, petite demoiselle, derrière le visage de ce gamin, c'était un adulte qui se dissimulait depuis le tout début… et si le fils s'est montré à la hauteur de son père, la moindre des choses serait qu'il lui rende la politesse, non ? »

L'aura menaçante qui avait irradié de la sorcière avait atteint une intensité suffisante pour faire onduler la cape et le pendentif d'un cambrioleur en plus de sa chevelure… Mais une pointe de nostalgie avait adouci la condescendance comme la cruauté du sourire qui se reflétait dans un monocle, tandis que le pendentif qui l'ornait oscillait au gré des fluctuations d'humeur d'une fillette…

« C'est l'inexorable destinée des pères d'être supplanté un jour par les fils, vous savez ? »

« Mais si vous aviez partagé la chance de Kaito, vous sauriez qu'ils se battront toujours bec et ongles pour faire reculer ce moment le plus tard possible, quand bien même ils souhaitent de tout leur cœur qu'il survienne avant leur mort plutôt qu'après… »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Pour la première, et sans doute la toute dernière fois de son existence, Akako regretta l'absence plutôt que la présence d'un détective britannique… Il y avait des moments qui pouvaient vous convaincre de succomber à son obsession compulsive pour l'étendue exacte qui pouvait séparer un instant d'un autre…

Spécialement quand il s'agissait de l'étendue infinitésimale qui s'intercalait entre le début d'un affrontement et la victoire écrasante d'une sorcière…

Combien de temps les aiguilles de sa petite babiole auraient-elles parcourues ? Dix secondes ? Cinq ? Peut-être même moins de quatre ?

Oh que oui, pour cette fois, elle aurait souhaité que cet insupportable snobinard puisse ajouter quelques poussières supplémentaires à celle que le Kid avait mordu pour de bon…

Si ce voleur s'était contenté de sourire de toutes ses dents face au canon d'un révolver placé à quelques centimètres de son visage, le rictus narquois légèrement élargie par la balle qu'il avait emprisonné entre ses incisives, celui qui en aurait pressé la détente se serait naturellement persuadé qu'il fallait blâmer la survie de son adversaire sur ses réflexes fulgurants, suffisamment fulgurants pour happer une balle au vol, les deux mains dans les poches, plutôt que la roublardise facétieuse qui avait poussé un cambrioleur à subtiliser une arme, pour substituer des balles à blanc à ses munitions, avant d'en garder une sous la langue pour l'exhiber à un tireur hébété…

Le plus irritant n'était pas la simplicité de la petite astuce, qui avait réussie à faire illusion, aussi bien auprès de Snake que du détective et de la sorcière qui avaient cru voir la dernière heure de leur ennemie commun arriver, un certain soir de pleine lune…

Non, le plus énervant était que les réflexes du Kid étaient _réellement_ surhumains au point qu'on puisse l'estimer capable d'effectuer réellement ce genre de pirouette, si jamais son sac s'était retrouvé à défaut de contenir un dernier tour à jouer à ses ennemis jurés…

Et il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Kaito avait de qui tenir… Des données qu'Akako n'avait pas manqué de prendre en compte quand elle avait fait usage de ses dons de télékinésie sur son adversaire…

Poussant le vice jusqu'à prendre au premier degré les prétentions du père sur sa capacité à continuer de regarder son fils de haut, quand bien même il aurait eu le luxe de passer huit années de plus à ses côtés…

Même le fait que les projectiles qu'elle puisse décocher en direction de sa cible soient invisibles à l'œil nu, ce qui rendait l'art de l'esquive encore plus délicat qu'il ne l'était déjà, n'offrait pas une garantie suffisante aux yeux de la sorcière…

Le diamètre du cône formé par la vague de force qui avait jailli de la paume d'une fillette, il était suffisamment large pour embrasser la circonférence complète de la pièce…

Au diable la subtilité et la précision chirurgicale, passé une certaine mesure la pure quantité se transmutait en qualité encore plus facilement que le plomb en or… et le plus ennuyeux des moustiques s'écrasait sans peine contre un mur quand on avait la capacité de lever une tapette à mouche embrassant l'horizon tout entier par son étendue…

Bien évidemment, la force comme la vitesse de l'attaque avaient été proportionnelles à son périmètre d'action… Malgré la quinzaine de mètres séparant une table d'un mur du cabaret, il y aurait effectivement eu moins de cinq secondes au cadran d'une certaine montre à la précision légendaire, pour s'intercaler entre l'instant où une fillette avait levé le bras et le moment où sa cible était parvenu au point final de son parcours, comme de sa carrière de cambrioleur…

Aussi incongrue que soit la vision d'un mur à la surface intégralement recouverte de tables et de chaises, les positions de plusieurs des meubles au-dessus du sol donnant clairement l'impression qu'on avait eu recours à leurs services pour les démonstrations des vertus d'une glue particulièrement puissante, sa redécoration de la pièce arracha un sourire de satisfaction à la petite artiste…

Une seule chose comptait dans cette tentative d'art moderne, son ornement central, le cambrioleur maintenu, les bras en croix et les jambes écartés, au milieu de la multitude hétéroclite de meubles qu'une sorcière avait jugé plus à leur place le long du mur d'une pièce que sur le sol…

Si bien que la fillette n'hésita pas un instant à se passer de toutes fioritures inutiles, rétractant le cône de force à la pointe duquel elle se tenait, de manière à ce que sa base se contente de tracer un cercle autour de sa seule véritable cible…

Libéré de l'emprise invisible du pouvoir qui les avait happé sur sa trajectoire, les meubles se décrochèrent du mur aussi soudainement qu'ils s'y étaient plaqués, y abandonnant un magicien en mauvaise posture, tandis que sa Némésis s'en rapprochait, le bras toujours tendu dans sa direction, sentant sa joie maligne pétiller un peu plus à chaque pas du parcours…

Un parcours aussi délicieux que de courte durée pour la fillette, malgré la lenteur apparente avec lequel elle l'avait traversé, la multitude de punitions aussi diverses que raffinées qu'elle avait imaginé en chemin lui fît passer le temps sans problème…

Si elle avait baissé les bras face à sa victime, ce n'était pas devant l'étendue de sa tâche, c'est pour la seule et unique raison qu'à cette distance, elle pouvait exercer sa puissance sur sa cible sans plus s'embarrasser de la moindre composante somatique, en dehors peut-être d'un léger plissement de ses sourcils…

« Hmm, je pourrais dire que je viens de battre mon record à plates coutures, mais puisque c'est _ma toute première fois_, je vais me contenter de remarquer que le père n'a pas l'endurance du fils… C'en serait presque décevant… mais après tout, aucune importance ou si peu, ce n'est pas vous que j'aurais face à moi au cours d'une nuit de noce qui s'étendra plus loin que quelques malheureuses secondes… En tout cas, je l'espère, _et pas seulement pour moi_, hehehe…»

Après avoir souligné ses lèvres de la langue, la sorcière en effaça le pli moqueur, troublée par le sourire en coin qui demeura en place sur la face de poker de son prisonnier…

De quel droit se permettait-il.. ? Les jeux étaient définitivement faits… Peu importe ce qu'il dissimulait dans ses manches, son ennemie ne s'était pas contenté de l'acculer au pied du mur, elle l'y avait pratiquement _crucifié_, et ce n'était pas uniquement dans ses chevilles et ses poignets qu'elle avait enfoncé des clous invisibles avec un marteau qui l'était tout autant… Chaque doigts du blasphémateur avait subi le même traitement, de ses pouces jusqu'aux auriculaires…

Oui, quand elle le pensait _incapable de lever le petit doigt sans son accord,_ même d'un seul millimètre, ce n'était pas une figure de style, mais une simple constatation de la réalité concrète qu'elle avait façonné de ses propres mains…

Il ne fallait pas se laisser prendre au piège d'un bluff aussi pitoyable, particulièrement avec un joueur suffisamment retors pour plumer Kaito à la table de poker…

Elle avait _gagné_… Non, elle l'avait _écrasé_, au sens propre comme au figuré…

Alors pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi ce petit magicien de foire lui adressait-il un sourire digne du joueur sur le point d'abattre une quinte royal face au carré d'as de son adversaire ?

« Il n'y aura pas de neige pour venir effacer les contours du cercle où je vous aie emprisonné… Ce n'est ni la saison ni le lieu pour que la même _deus ex machina _vienne me priver de la victoire qui m'est dû, une seconde fois… »

Des mots qu'elle avait murmurés pour se rassurer bien plus que pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie d'un ennemi qui s'obstinait à encaisser ses tourments stoïquement… Non, pire… Avec le sourire, sans donner pour autant l'impression de lui offrir une dernière bravade…

« De la neige ? Dois-je comprendre que c'est de cette manière que mon fils a glissé entre les mailles de votre filet ? Quel dommage… Moi qui pensais qu'il s'en était tiré par ses seuls moyens… alors que c'était un simple coup de chance… Hehehe, quoique… quand elle est suffisamment insolente, la chance devient justement une compétence à part entière… Non, je ne devrais pas le sous-estimer ce garnement, et en conséquence sous-estimer celle qui est venu me défier à sa place… »

Un murmure moqueur qui s'était glissé dans le dos de la sorcière, lui arrachant un frisson horrifié…

Ainsi, elle avait délaissé la proie pour l'ombre, ou plus vraisemblablement un mannequin… Et dire qu'elle avait si souvent soupiré face à la naïveté de la police qui tombait _encore et toujours_ dans ce même panneau par _brigades entières_…

Non, non, non… Elle ne jouait pas dans la même cour que ces imbéciles, justement… Il ne fallait pas succomber à la tentation de se retourner… Dans toute la panoplie de ce voleur, la ventriloquie occupait une des premières places, et c'était l'un des rares atouts qu'il pouvait encore sortir de sa manche avec les quatre membres fermement entravés.

« Une bactérie ne pourrait pas glisser entre les mailles du filet que je voue aie réservé cette fois… au point qu'on peut douter de la pertinence du terme de maille en premier lieu… Non, monsieur le clown, je ne serais pas le dindon de votre farce… _Des mots_, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez glisser hors de votre prison… »

« Si vous en êtes si sûre, pourquoi est-ce que votre petit cou me donne la curieuse impression de se tordre sur place, à force d'être démangé par l'envie de se retourner pour s'assurer que c'est bien le cas ? »

Assez, elle allait le mettre _à genoux,_ dans tous les sens du terme… Le corps plierait avant l'âme, voilà tout…

Les bras comme les doigts du magicien demeurèrent fermement écartelés quand la sorcière lui fît plier les jambes d'un claquement de doigt, de manière à positionner son visage en face du sien.

Tendant le bras, la fillette referma sa main sur une joue dans un geste qui aura suscité un hochement de tête de la part d'un inspecteur et un rictus de souffrance sur le visage d'un voleur…

Et à sa plus grande horreur, il y avait bel et bien une couche de latex sur l'épiderme de son adversaire…

Après avoir arraché le masque plus vrai que nature, la sorcière l'agrippa entre ses doigts avant de l'abandonner à la proie de flammes aussi voraces que celle de sa colère…

_Un mannequin_, c'était bien un mannequin qu'elle avait prise en étau entre son pouvoir et le mur de la pièce… Pour rajouter un peu de sel sur la plaie de la victime de sa plaisanterie, Toichi avait poussé le vice jusqu'à inscrire un _Red herring _moqueur à l'encre rouge sur la tête de bois qu'il avait dissimulé sous son propre visage…

Cette fois, la sorcière succomba à la tentation de se retourner en direction du rire sous cape qui avait commencé à tourbillonner dans son dos… Et si la rage avait fait plisser ses yeux, la frayeur les écarquilla aussitôt quand elle constata que son adversaire, non content d'avoir esquivé son attaque, le diable seul savait comment, avait poussé le vice jusqu'à l'attendre gentiment à quelques mètres de la table où elle avait abandonné Kaito…

Son otage… Sa seule véritable proie… La seule personne sur terre digne d'en égayer la surface en dehors d'elle… La_ seule_ chose qu'elle aurait voulu laisser en héritage au monde si elle devait le quitter de manière prématurée…

Relâchant le pitoyable pantin qu'un couard avait abandonné entre ses griffes pour mieux s'en extirper, la fillette tendit de nouveau le bras en direction de son véritable ennemi, avec une expression où la rage avait bien de la peine à submerger de l'océan tourmenté de la panique…

A sa plus grande surprise comme sa plus grande horreur, la silhouette d'un gentleman cambrioleur se déchiqueta dans un sinistre craquement, avant même d'avoir entamé la moitié du parcours… si bien que le corps mutilé de sa cible n'était pas demeuré en un seul morceau en se plaquant sur le mur d'en face, le repeignant instantanément en rouge…

Impossible… C'était impossible… Cette attaque était d'une intensité analogue à la première, et un mannequin y avait survécu sans problème, alors un être de chair et de sang…. Mais peut-être que, dans sa panique, elle avait perdu les rênes sur sa propre puissance, à son plus grand malheur et à celui, bien plus démesuré, d'un père comme de son fils…

L'espace d'une seconde terrifiante entre toutes, la sorcière sentit les dents acérés du remords lui broyer le cœur tandis qu'elle s'imaginait, ultime farce d'un destin décidément bien cruel, avoir assassiné le père de Kaito sous prétexte de le sauver…

« N…on…Je…Non…je ne voulais…lais…pas… K…aito…je ne…voulais…pas… »

Si les choses avaient continué sur leur lancée, Akako se serait réfugié dans un avenir lointain, abandonnant une fillette en pleurs derrière elle pour assumer son crime à sa place…

Mais les larmes refluèrent sous l'effet de la surprise quand une main gantée de blanc s'interposa entre son visage et le cadavre de sa victime, spectacle horrible qu'elle éclipsa derrière la vision et la senteur d'une rose qui était spontanément apparue entre ses doigts, de telle manière que la fleur donnait l'impression d'avoir germé instantanément à partir d'une graine que son propriétaire aurait gardé prisonnier au creux de sa paume…

« Oh mais ni moi, ni Kaito n'auront jamais la moindre raison de penser le contraire… Quoique, je sens que vous allez vous efforcer de me détromper d'ici quelques instants… »

Partagée entre le soulagement, l'incrédulité et la fureur, Akako demeura sur place, hypnotisée par la rose, plus que jamais paralysée par le murmure qu'un magicien avait glissé par derrière son épaule, au point de lui faire sentir son souffle le long de sa joue, cette fois… Ce magicien qui était devenu plus intime avec elle que sa propre ombre, tandis qu'il demeurait dans son dos, un bras refermé autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte dont la tendresse aurait été plus appropriée à sa propre fille qu'à son ennemie jurée…

Elle n'avait pas délaissé la proie pour l'ombre… En tout cas avant de se retourner… Ce petit magicien de foire…

« _Red herring… Red herrinnnggg… »_

La rage avait réussi à s'extirper des sables mouvants de la confusion, se raccrochant aux mots qui avaient soi-disant orné la tête d'un mannequin… Ces mots dont Kaito lui-même avait éclairé la signification à ses yeux, la fausse piste que le magicien faisait miroiter à ses spectateur pour mieux se dissimuler derrière…

« Hehehe, vous n'allez quand même pas me reprocher de vous avoir fourni un indice pour me démasquer, non ? »

« Je…vais… Je vais vous… Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous… Nettoyer mes latrines à coup de langue vous paraîtra comme la plus douce des récompenses… Parfait… _Parfait_…Mon filet était parfait… _Absolument_ parfait… Impossible de faire remuer _un doigt_ entre ses mailles…Vous n'aviez_ aucune _chance d'en réchapper… Je vous aie vu venir _à des kilomètres_ quand vous avez joué les ventriloques pour me convaincre d'y avoir emprisonné du vent, et pourtant… pourtannnnnnt…. J'avais eu ce stupide mannequin derrière mon dos _depuis le tout début_…et je n'avais rien remarqué… Vous étiez _à genoux_ devant moi…et…je vous aie…Je…vous aie…Arghhhhhhhhh ! »

Toichi avait élargi son sourire, en savourant les caresses involontaires dont lui faisait bénéficier le flux et le reflux d'une longue chevelure noire que les pouvoirs comme la fureur d'une fillette faisaient onduler…

« Je vous aime ? C'est si difficile que ça de me le dire ? Même de dos ? Ça en deviendrait presque attendrissant… Quel dommage pour mon pauvre fils, même sur ce terrain-là, on dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas se mesurer à moi… »

Lorsque la sorcière se retourna, bien déterminée à arracher elle-même la langue qui lui avait mise le sang en ébullition, ce fût pour avoir la désagréable sensation de refermer ses doigts sur des volutes de fumée rose au sein duquel tourbillonnait un masque barré des mots _red herring_…

Cette plaisanterie futile… Il avait osé en rajouter une _troisième_ couche… Peut importait dans quelle souricière cet infâme petit rat s'était sournoisement glissé, s'il fallait aller jusque là pour l'en tirer par la queue, elle arracherait chaque parcelle de ce plancher pour le retourner comme une chaussette, ferait subir le même sort au papier peint des quatre murs de la pièce, avant de faire disparaître les rideau de la scène dans un magnifique cas de combustion spontanée…

Fort heureusement pour la propriétaire des lieux, son employé temporaire la dispensa de la corvée de trouver une explication plausible à fournir à sa compagnie d'assurance…

Il était là… Quelques mètres plus loin… Et cette fois, elle ne se contenterait pas de l'écraser, elle allait le _réduire en miette_…

Une prophétie silencieuse qui se concrétisa de manière un peu trop littérale quand la sorcière projeta son pouvoir en direction de l'imbécile qui demeurait assis sur une table, le plus nonchalamment du monde, pour respirer les effluves de la rose qu'il avait extirpé du néant sous les yeux d'une sorcière…

« Il fallait y regarder à deux fois, ma petite demoiselle, vous vous seriez épargné sept ans de malheur… »

La fillette rendit la monnaie de sa pièce au voleur dont le sourire moqueur se réfractait à l'infini sur la multitude de débris du miroir qu'elle avait pulvérisé…

« Oh, ce n'est pas le premier… ou ce ne sera pas le dernier… Question de point de vue… et vous me paraissez mal parti pour me détromper sur ce point… »

Au cours des minutes suivantes, la quantité de malheur qui s'était amassé autour de l'existence d'une sorcière s'accrût de manière exponentielle… si bien qu'au sein d'une course-poursuite ponctuée de crissement, l'adversaire de Toichi se demanda si un vitrier n'avait pas versé toutes les larmes de son corps au cours de l'enterrement d'un magicien…

« Nous avons passé le cap du siècle et demie, là… Ce qui ne présage rien de bon concernant l'issue de notre affrontement. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir déclarer forfait ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, et je vais devoir en consacrer une portion non négligeable au balayage de la pièce que vous avez tapissée de verre… »

« Tôt ou tard, vous serez à court de miroir comme de fumée pour vous dissimuler… »

« Ce serait fort dommage… Après tout, la seule manière dont je peux encore m'offrir le luxe de contempler votre charmant sourire est d'interposer une paroi de verre entre nous… Prenez le temps de la réflexion avant d'ajouter sept autres années à votre passif… Vous pourriez être surprise… »

Se retournant en direction du murmure enjôleur avec lequel son ennemi juré la narguait, la fillette ne manqua pas d'écarquiller les yeux de concert avec son reflet…

_Il_ était là… Quelque part dans son dos… Autrement il n'aurait pas pu se réfléchir à ses côtés, sur la surface de ce miroir au cadre richement ouvragée qui brillait par son absence, une seconde auparavant… Et pourtant, avant qu'elle ne pivote complétement sur elle-même, il n'y avait absolument personne pour se refléter dans les yeux enfantins qu'elle s'était emprunté à elle-même…

Et un coup d'œil paniqué jeté derrière son épaule le lui confirma… Tout comme ceux avec lesquelles elle balaya sa gauche comme sa droite… Personne… Absolument _personne_… Et pourtant… Son reflet partageait ce miroir avec un autre…

Pour un peu, elle aurait mise en question la triste réalité qu'un être humain se dissimulait derrière ce monocle… Non, elle avait plutôt l'impression de faire face, si l'expression était appropriée dans ce contexte, à une créature de légende demeurant en permanence dans l'angle mort de votre champs de vision, et qui s'y serait maintenu, à vous tapoter gentiment le dos pour vous narguer, quand bien même vous vous seriez amusé à jouer les toupies pendant des heures jusqu'à vous en donner la nausée…

Elle en était persuadé, même si elle s'était assemblée une auréole au-dessus de la tête à partir d'une constellation circulaire composé de globes oculaires plutôt que d'étoiles, de manière à avoir _littéralement_ des yeux dans le dos, _il_ aurait accompli l'exploit de dénicher un angle mort au sein de sa vision panoramique…

Ce cambrioleur… Non, ce magicien… A se demander s'il occupait une position précise dans l'espace… Si cet illusionniste s'était plié aux lois de la physique pour ces petits tour de passe-passe, il avait délaissé l'univers stricte de la physique classique pour sauter à pied joint dans celui de son espiègle petite sœur, la quantique… Il ne se trouvait ni _ici,_ ni _là_, ni même _ailleurs_…mais _partout à la fois_, et en conséquence _nul part_ plutôt que _quelque part_…

Son interlocuteur de l'autre côté de cette table tout à l'heure, il s'était volatilisé, ne laissant que son ombre, une ombre qui recouvrait la totalité de cette pièce sans qu'on puisse en dénicher le point d'origine… en admettant qu'il ait réellement existé en premier lieu…

A croire qu'elle s'était mise en tête de défier la pleine lune en demeurant les pieds un peu trop sur terre, ou plutôt au beau milieu d'un lac… On pouvait frapper d'un poing rageur à la surface des flots, encore et encore, chaque fois que ce visage moqueur vous y adressait un sourire, quitte à en mourir d'épuisement, l'astre demeurerait absolument immaculée l'instant suivant pour continuer de tourner en dérision votre défi futile… En se présentant à portée de main tout en siégeant à une distance astronomique de son adversaire…

Cruelle ironie… Jusque là, Akako s'était représenté les rapports unissant la sorcellerie à la prestidigitation comme une analogie de la relation unissant la réalité à son reflet dans le miroir…Même si les deux jumeaux partageaient le même nom, un seul d'entre eux pouvait avoir la prétention d'affecter le monde, contrairement à sa pâle imitation…

Loin de la détromper, cet infâme petit magicien de fête foraine, l'avait littéralement _prise au mot_… et c'est bien pour cela qu'il demeurerait toujours hors de sa portée, même à moins d'un mètre de son ennemie jurée…

Tant qu'il demeurerait de l'autre côté de ce miroir, le lapin blanc continuerait de s'éloigner un peu plus à l'horizon de la petite Alice… Ce lapin qu'à l'instar de toutes les japonaises, Akako Koizumi voyait à la surface de la lune en lieu et place d'un visage…

Une fois n'était pas coutume, le reflet à la surface d'un miroir suscitait la frustration d'une adolescente… qu'il s'agisse de celui du Kid ou de celui de la personne qu'il s'obstinait à dédaigner…

La seule chose qui empêchait une petite sorcière de se noyer dans le découragement, c'était le spectacle doux-amer de la rose qu'on lui avait glissé dans les cheveux à son insu…

Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Des questions aussi futiles les unes que les autres… Magicien, mystique et poète s'accordaient là-dessus, après-tout, _la rose fleurissait sans pourquoi…_

Des mots qu'une fillette murmura à la limite de l'inaudible tandis qu'elle contemplait la fleur qu'un voleur avait fait germer dans sa chevelure à un moment ou un autre… Cette rose dépourvue de la moindre épine après être passée dans les doigts d'un magicien… Nul besoin de connaitre le langage des fleurs pour déchiffrer cette énigme du Kid…

Appliquant sa main à la surface d'un miroir dans une tentative futile d'en traverser la surface, la sorcière sentit le contact glacial de la froide réalité…

Non, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un stupide miroir… Même si son désespoir lui avait murmuré que c'était _précisément_ le dernier endroit de la pièce où elle n'avait pas traqué sa proie, et à ce titre, le _seul_ terrier possible et envisageable pour ce lapin blanc… Ce maudit lapin blanc qui arriverait, comble d'ironie, en avance dans sa propre tombe, parce que c'était son sauveur qu'il avait stupidement condamné à être perpétuellement en retard…

S'il n'était pas derrière elle, pour se refléter dans ce miroir qui était trop réel pour qu'un farceur soit dissimulé derrière une plaque de verre dépourvue de teint, _où _se trouvait-il en dehors de cette surface qui les unissait autant qu'elle les séparait ?

Une surface que la main d'un cambrioleur traversa de part en part sans le moindre effort, passant au-dessus du bras qu'une fillette éberluée pressait de manière stérile contre une paroi de verre, pour venir lui caresser gentiment la joue…

Depuis tout ce temps,_ Il_ aurait été _là_… Une fois encore… Juste devant elle… Exactement à la position qu'elle avait deviné, quelques instants plus tôt, sans apporter suffisamment de créance à sa propre intuition pour capturer la proie qui avait pris le risque de s'agenouiller juste devant son prédateur…

Lorsqu'elle agrippa le bras de son adversaire, avant de fracasser complétement la surface de ce miroir dont elle ne savait plus s'il était réel ou factice, sans doute un peu des deux et elle s'en souciait comme d'une guigne, c'était un obstacle à balayer pour avoir eu l'outrecuidance de s'interposer, voilà tout, la gamine eut la désagréable surprise de voir que ses doigts avait emprisonné un innocent mannequin… Une fois de plus… qui était aussi une fois _de trop_…

« Vous savez…je commence à me lasser de ce petit jeu… »

« Oh ? Mais il ne fait pourtant que commencer… »

Un murmure qui avait plissé une dizaine de lèvres en même temps quand une sorcière se retourna en soupirant… pour faire face à une véritable armée de gentleman cambrioleur qui la cernait de toute part.

« Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir agiter le drapeau blanc ? Après tout, _je_ suis plus nombreux… »

« Hehehe… mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à être capable de murmurer ce genre de mise en garde, sans qu'on mette en doute sa santé mentale ou sa maitrise du calcul élémentaire… »

Un sourcil se haussa derrière un monocle quand une multitude innombrable d'étoiles à l'inquiétante lueur verte se mit à former une constellation autour du sourire cruelle d'une fillette… Une constellation qui adoptait progressivement et inexorablement les dimensions de la voie lactée tout entière de par le nombre de ses membres…

Des lucioles ? Non des yeux pétillant d'une lueur de malice, pâle reflet de celle qui rayonnait du visage d'une sorcière… Des yeux qui surmontèrent bientôt plusieurs dizaines de petites gueules hérissés de crocs, dans une expression à la familiarité dérangeante, aussi avide que les lèvres qu'une fillette écartait l'une de l'autre dans une attitude approprié à un chat ayant plaqué une souris sur le sol d'un coup de patte…

Métaphore des plus appropriée quand on prenait en compte la nature apparente de l'armada qu'Akako avait fait sortir de sa propre ombre, lui donnant une étendue suffisante pour qu'elle recouvre toute la largeur de la pièce d'un mur à l'autre…

Qu'une fillette trompe sa solitude en se réfugiant auprès d'un bataillon de chats pour s'y blottir, rien d'étonnant aux yeux d'un père, que les chats en questions aient le pelage suffisamment obscur pour se fondre dans la nuit, rien d'étonnant aux yeux d'un magicien qui n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière…

Mais une fois encore, Akako ne manqua pas de donner une illustration à son théorème favori… La quantité était interchangeable avec la qualité quand on prenait la peine d'amalgamer suffisamment d'unité l'une à l'autre… Ce qui était insignifiant en temps normal cessait de l'être quand on lui avait fait parcourir suffisamment d'étapes au cours d'une succession géométrique…

Les héros qui laissaient des mythes derrière eux à leur mort n'avaient d'autre choix que de tourner les talons quand l'antagoniste convoquait l'intégralité des légions de son empire sur le champ de bataille… Quand aucun membre de son armée n'avait individuellement les compétences dignes de rivaliser face à une légende vivante, les assembler en un seul collectif compact suffisait à dissoudre la différence dans une marée humaine, ou inhumaine dans ce cas précis…

Il en fallait plus pour ébrécher la face de poker du père de Kaito… infiniment moins pour effacer un sourire moqueur d'une dizaine de visage en même temps…

D'autant plus que les animaux de compagnie qu'une fillette avait rassemblée à sa suite sans prendre la peine de siffler pour ça n'étaient clairement pas de ce monde… Si c'était indiscutablement des félins qui avaient répondu à l'appel d'une sorcière, les contours troubles de leurs silhouettes fluctuantes auraient été plus appropriée s'ils avaient orné une gigantesque aquarelle, et que l'artiste l'avait aspergé d'une lance à incendie sans prendre la peine de passer la moindre couche de vernis sur la toile…

Mais des chats composés de peintures plutôt que de chair et de sang n'auraient pas maculé le parquet d'un cabaret de leurs baves en entrouvrant des gueules qui évoquaient autant d'interstices donnant droit sur l'enfer…

« Ah, mes touts petits n'arrivent pas à réfréner leur enthousiasme à l'idée de refermer leurs crocs sur leurs seule et unique souris… Il faut leur pardonner, à l'instar de leur maitresse, la seule friandise qu'il rêve de manger toute crue est un cambrioleur… et tout comme moi, votre famille les a mis à la diète bien trop longtemps pour qu'ils gardent leurs manières à table… »

Comme pour mieux illustrer ses paroles, une des ombres s'extirpa de la horde pour bondir en direction d'un magicien, prélude à la curée qui bouillonnait… Une dizaines de reflets dégainèrent un revolver de manière parfaitement synchrone, une carte à jouer se ficha dans le sol de la pièce en tremblant sous le choc, de la même manière que si c'était un poignard qui avait jailli de la main du magicien, une parodie de félin se dissipa dans un brasier rougeoyant… et un père de famille écarquilla les yeux face à la coupure qui avait barré le bras d'une fillette…

Ce n'était pas dans la direction d'une sorcière qu'il avait projeté une carte dont le revers était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir, mais il aurait pu le faire que le résultat aurait été identique…

« Tsss… Il faut décidément tout vous apprendre, monsieur le clown… Porter la main sur le familier d'une sorcière, même pour lui adresser une pichenette, revient à infliger un outrage identique à sa maitresse… et dans mon univers, les règles de courtoisie sont respectées _à la lettre_ parce que leurs infractions occasionnent d'autres blessures que symboliques… Mes tout petits vont se lécher les babines avec le sang d'un magicien présomptueux… ou le père de Kaito va devoir porter le deuil d'une fillette, avant d'infliger celui d'un père à son fils… _Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative_… Je ne vous en laisserais _aucune_ autre… »

Des mots qui s'étaient échappé des lèvres d'une fillette en même temps que la langue qu'elle passait le long d'une ligne écarlate…

« Moi qui pensais que Kaito vous avez offert sa vie en échange de la mienne.. Se pourrait-il que vous l'ayez bien cruellement trompé ? »

« Nyhehehe… le diable est dans les détails, monsieur le clown, le diable est toujours dans les détails… Particulièrement quand on est assez naïf pour faire une transaction avec… Je n'ai _rien _promis à mon client concernant l'état de la marchandise du moment qu'il reste une étincelle de vie pour s'y raccrocher, même du bout des doigts… il me tirera un peu les oreilles, sans doute, mais un amputé, même doublé d'un aveugle, sera toujours préférable pour lui à un cadavre… Oh, ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps… Peut-être même huit longues années, mais croyez-moi sur parole, je n'ai pas le moindre doute quant au résultat final… »

Sur cette prophétie des plus morbides, Akkao tendit les bras vers sa proie… et cette fois les doigts d'une fillette étaient ornés de griffes… Celles qu'une multitude de félins avait fait jaillir de ses pattes tandis qu'ils convergeaient simultanément vers leur unique proie, quitte à devoir diviser une horde innombrable en dix flux distincts pour cela…

Il valait sans doute mieux pour tous les occupants de la pièce que le petit Kaito demeure dans son état catatonique… Qu'il s'agisse du fils qui aurait été tétanisé par la vision d'horreur de l'ombre vorace aux dimensions infinies qui avait étendu dix tentacules avides et hérissés de crocs vers son père, du magicien qui étaient devenu le point de mire d'une myriade de prédateurs affamés, ou de la sorcière dont les pieds constituait le point d'origine du flux de ténèbres qui menaçait d'engloutir un cambrioleur…pour recracher une loque ensanglantée l'instant suivant la curée…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Si une main secourable avait tiré Kaito de sa prison, ou avait décroché un téléphone pour convier le père d'Aoko à se rendre à un cabaret pour assister au dernier spectacle du Kid, l'inspecteur comme l'enfant aurait assisté à un miracle, bien plus impressionnant à leurs yeux que tous les tours plus ou moins pendables d'un magicien ou d'un cambrioleur…

Celui qui se dissimulait derrière un monocle venait de lever les deux mains, dans un geste approprié à la reddition aussi bien qu'à la conciliation…

Le fait qu'un seul des dix reflets avait succombé à la tentation de reconnaître sa défaite, les autres demeurant figés dans leurs positions, un revolver à la main ? C'était un détail secondaire aux yeux d'une sorcière… Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique cambrioleur dans cette pièce, un reflet ne pouvait pas mouvoir le petit doigt sans l'autorisation expresse de celui dont il irradiait…

Toichi ne pouvait pas s'estimer quitte en lui cédant un dixième de sa personne… Avec l'ennemie dont il avait suscité l'ire, il n'y avait que deux alternatives, _tout_ ou _rien_, toute tentative de trouver un juste milieu n'aurait pas manqué de basculer dans l'un ou l'autre extrêmes…

Quant à l'explication du décalage entre un voleur trop réel, pour son propre bien comme celui de son fils, et ses pâles imitateurs qui le suivaient comme une ombre, Akako lui en laissait bien volontiers le secret…même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, surtout pas devant un camarade de classe bien particulier, elle préférait qu'un certain magicien continue de conserver un voile pudique sur les secrets de son art, pour mieux émerveiller la plus hypocrite de ses spectatrice…

Jeter un coup d'œil dans les coulisses d'une magie d'autant plus irritante et merveilleuse qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec la sienne, cette idée suscitait autant d'enthousiasme pour une sorcière que de jeter un coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure d'une latrine après que son soupirant involontaire en aie franchi la porte… Les détails trop terre à terre étaient le meilleur poison pour le romantisme…

Non, c'était la personne qui se dissimulait sous le costume blanc qu'elle voulait dépouiller de ses beaux atours, pas sa magie…

Et c'était le fils qu'elle visait, pas celui qui continuait de sourire bêtement face à la mort ou un sort en comparaison duquel la mort serait justement apparue comme une délivrance…

Un sourire qui n'avait pas dévié d'un millimètre alors même qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres qu'il plissait, une horde affamée exprimait par ses miaulement la frustration qu'une main se soit resserré sur une laisse invisible, juste avant que leurs crocs et leurs griffes puissent goûter la chair et le sang qu'on leur avait fait miroiter…

Laisse qui fût tiré fermement en arrière, l'instant suivant, tandis qu'un flux de ténèbres se rétracta pour se réfugier sous les pieds d'une fillette… Une fillette qui évoquait une _kitsune_ bien plus qu'une sorcière à l'heure actuelle, vu la manière dont neuf légions félines continuaient d'onduler depuis son dos pour s'étendre jusque sous le nez des neufs complices illusoires d'un gentleman cambrioleur, les fourrures entremêlés des prédateurs avides auraient tout aussi bien pu être celles de neuf queue de renards après tout…

« J'étais bien la seule à être persuadée que l'insaisissable Kid trouverait une maitresse pour le convaincre d'enrouler une laisse autour de son cou…et pourtant, quand ce jour béni survient enfin, je suis plus sceptique que tous les autres à la fois… »

Ce n'était pas seulement l'incrédulité qu'une sorcière avait glissé sous ses mots, mais également la menace implicite de faire claquer un chat à neuf queues au visage de l'impudent si sa contrition s'avérait ne pas être suffisamment sincère à ses yeux…

Un chat, ou plutôt des chats qui continuaient de siffler tandis que leur ombre unique, qui était aussi celle de leur maitresse, ondulait de plus belle, ne s'éloignant d'un voleur de pacotille que pour darder ses regards carnassier et ses crocs en direction du seul membre du groupe à avoir fait mine de prendre les désirs d'une fillette au sérieux, même si son sourire affirmait le contraire…

« Allons, allons, ma petite demoiselle, il faut que les deux partenaires soient à l'unisson avant d'entamer leur danse… Beaucoup auraient été sceptiques à l'idée qu'une sorcière envisage seulement de retenir ses griffes face à la victime qui aurait pris la peine de le lui demander gentiment… Et pourtant, je n'aie eu aucun doute à votre égard sur ce point quand j'ai levé les mains… Ne soyez pas pingre, et rendez-moi toute la monnaie de ma pièce… »

Akako plissa un peu plus les yeux, empochant silencieusement le sourire conciliant du voleur sans donner l'impression de vouloir dénouer les cordons de sa bourse pour rééquilibrer les comptes… Elle ne rectifierait son passif qu'après s'être assuré que la créance du père de Kaito portait sur une louange ou une injure…

« Tout ce que vous m'offrez en guise de présent, c'est votre éternelle naïveté, monsieur le clown… la même naïveté qui vous pousse à sourire stupidement face à des légions d'outre-tombe qui seront moins clémente que les miennes… La main qui tient leur laisse sera plus ferme que celle d'une gamine si vous vous obstinez à ne pas m'écouter… Aussi peut-être vaut-il mieux pour tout le monde, y compris vous, que je leur coiffe la politesse…»

Des paroles qu'illustrèrent les neuf tourbillons de griffes et de fourrures qui avaient convergé vers une cible unique, cernant de toute part le seul traitre de la bande des dix voleurs vêtus de blanc, sur sa gauche comme sa droite, derrière son dos comme au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'engloutir, consentant tout juste à s'écarter légèrement devant lui pour le laisser contempler une beauté surnaturelle avant qu'elle ne rende sa sentence…

En guise de réponse, Toichi fît pivoter une de ses mains de manière à caresser gentiment la tête d'un de ses petits tortionnaires, si zélé à l'idée d'entamer sa sombre besogne… Une démonstration d'affection qui fît disparaître la lueur de cruauté du regard du félin dans un nuage de confusion, réaction qui se répercuta progressivement sur chacun des membres de la horde, la faisant frissonner de surprise, un frisson qui remonta le long de neuf queues pour venir frapper de plein fouet une fillette, manquant de la faire sursauter…

Nuage de confusion qui avait adopté une teinte approprié à la fumée derrière laquelle s'abritait un cambrioleur, quand il remonta à la surface des joues d'une sorcière hébétée.

Par ce geste, le père de famille avait réussi là où le cambrioleur aurait échoué, même avec l'aide de ses reflets, il avait fait reculer non pas une, mais neuf légions d'assassins…sans convaincre pour autant son ennemie de redonner à son ombre les contours appropriés à celle d'une fillette…

Les sbires de la sorcière n'avaient fait parcourir que la distance d'un pas à leurs coussinets dont les griffes avaient été temporairement rétractées…et manquèrent de peu de jaillir à nouveau quand la main d'un magicien s'avança une seconde fois, pour effleurer leurs fourrures, plissant les traits d'un visage enfantin dans une attitude digne de celle d'une fille dont un père aurait gentiment ébouriffé la chevelure en lui tapotant la tête…

« Que…quoi…arrêtez ça… _tout de suite_… Vous n'avez pas encore compris que ce n'était _pas_ une gamine qui était venu vous rendre une visite dont vous vous seriez bien passé ? »

Des mots qui auraient eu plus de crédibilité si celle qui les avait prononcés avait trouvé la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de secouer sa frimousse et ses chatons de manière plus vigoureuse pour pouvoir s'extirper d'une main paternelle…

« Oh, mais je n'oublie pas à qui j'ai affaire, rassurez-vous… Mais un de mes amis m'a raconté une histoire… Celle de ce voyageur qui avait été assez naïf pour prendre une femme sur son dos au cours d'une tempête de neige… Cette femme qui n'était pas de ce monde…et dont le cœur de glace avait fondu au cours du parcours, face à la chaleur qui irradiait des gestes et des paroles attentionné de sa victime… ne laissant qu'un peu d'eau dans le panier où un paysan avait invité une passagère à monter, en lieu et place de larme ou de celle qui n'était pas aussi monstrueuse qu'elle voulait bien se l'imaginer… »

Elle avait rouvert les yeux, mais pour mieux contempler le sol en soupirant.

« Vous avez oublié, monsieur le clown ? Je n'ai pas de cœur à faire fondre, moi… Je n'en aie _plus_… par la faute de ce voleur que vous n'aimez pas suffisamment pour empêcher un cambrioleur de lui dérober son père... Ce père que j'irais arracher à l'enfer ou même au paradis, peu importe si je dois laisser une trainée de sang derrière moi, le mien ou le vôtre… »

Quelques félins essayaient peut-être de repousser un gant à la blancheur immaculé de quelques coups de pattes vigoureux, mais tant qu'ils conserveraient leurs griffes rétractées, il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'il fasse reculer un magicien…

« Est-ce que mon garnement aurait oublié mes leçons comme mon exemple après huit longues années ? Le Kid restitue toujours les joyaux qu'il dérobe à leur propriétaire à la fin du spectacle… Même et surtout quand la perle qu'il fait rouler sur son gant est la balle d'étoile d'une _kitsune_… »

La gamine garda la tête baissée et les lèvres closes face aux remontrances affectueuses qu'un père adressait à un fils, situé quelque part dans le dos d'une sorcière… Un fils vers lequel un chat se dirigea d'un pas timide, effleurant les genoux de sa maitresse au passage et laissant un cambrioleur à la garde de ses compagnons…

Et lorsqu'une petite boule de fourrure effectua un bond pour se réfugier sur les genoux d'un garnement, qui ne tendrait certainement pas la main pour lui caresser la tête, avec ou sans talisman de papier pour le tenir en respect, avec ou sans le poids supplémentaire de huit années sur les épaules, du moins tant que le deuil d'un père continuerait de s'y ajouter, un murmure plaintif s'échappa des lèvres d'une fillette…

_« Rends-moi ma balle… »_

Une supplication qui posa le prélude à une histoire… Un stupide conté de fées qui était aussi réel qu'un cambrioleur vêtu de blanc aux yeux d'une gamine, un peu trop…

« C'est ce que glapit le renard. Cependant, l'homme ignora sa requête jusqu'à ce qu'il dise en larmes : "_D'accord, tu as la balle, mais tu ne sais pas comment la garder. Elle ne sera pas bonne pour toi. Pour moi, c'est une perte terrible, si tu ne me la rends pas, je serais ton ennemi à jamais. Si tu la rends cependant, je serais pour toi comme un dieu protecteur." _Mais je sais bien que tu ne m'écoutes pas, Kaito… Je sais bien que tu ne m'écouterais pas si je déchirais ta prison de papier… Je sais bien que tu ne m'écouteras jamais… Peut-être parce que tu as compris que je ne voulais justement pas que tu me la rendes, mon _hoshi no tama_… Sans doute parce que tu n'as jamais voulu la garder, cette perle, alors même que tu me murmurais que c'était bien un joyau qui était caché dedans… Un joyau invisible à tout le monde, y compris sa propriétaire avant qu'une pleine lune ne vienne ne l'éclairer… Mais ce genre de joyau, la seule attitude qu'ils te poussent à adopter, c'est de les briser…»

Fermant à nouveau les yeux sans qu'il faille blâmer une caresse cette fois, la sorcière les rouvrit après avoir ravalé un soupir, pour laisser un père de famille se refléter à leur surface.

« Et tu le briseras sans hésitation le mien, tout comme tu briseras l'autre… Parce qu'ils partageront le même crime… ils auront… ils _ont_ causé la mort de ton père, l'un par sa seule existence, l'autre parce qu'il avait choisi le cœur trop tendre d'une gamine comme écrin… Mais il est temps de grandir… Tu ne lui ferais plus verser la moindre larme à cette gamine, petite voleur… parce que c'est bel et bien une adulte qui reviendrait vers toi… Une adulte devant laquelle tu te traineras à genoux pour embrasser ses chaussures, quand bien même elle savourerait le sang de ton père en se léchant les griffes… pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en aurais assez laissé assez dans les veines de ma victime, de ce sang si précieux pour toi, juste assez pour qu'il puisse continuer à battre pour toi… »

Les neuf queues de la_ Kitsune_ s'était peut-être rétracté brusquement, hors de portée des caresses d'un cambrioleur, mais ce n'était pas l'amertume de la défaite que les félins sentaient sur leur langue, au contraire, c'était l'anticipation de la saveur de la chair qu'ils allaient déchiqueter avec joie… C'était dans l'attitude du cobra sur le point de frapper sa proie que la fillette avait fait reculer ses neufs appendices, et si le désespoir continuait de briller de mille feux dans les yeux de la sorcière, le sourire carnassier qui exhibait des petites dents n'avait absolument rien à envier à ceux de ses familiers tandis qu'ils faisaient jaillir leurs griffes…

Toichi ferma les yeux, juste avant la curée… Et si un sourire se hissa sur les lèvres d'un cambrioleur, ce n'était pas la confiance de soi qui en rayonnait, plutôt la satisfaction douce-amère de ne pas s'être hissé à la hauteur d'un fils… Même en ajoutant le poids de son expérience dans les plateaux de la balance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de regarder Kaito de haut… La demoiselle n'avait pas menti en lui affirmant que le seul magicien capable de la faire plier ne viendrait que huit ans plus tard…qui seraient aussi huit ans trop tard…

Le temps suspendit son vol, figeant l'agonie d'un cambrioleur à mi-parcours… Une agonie qui lui plana au-dessus de la tête suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il succombe à la tentation de relever ses paupières pour contempler, à défaut de la mort, quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait un peu trop à ses yeux… du moins avant qu'il ne les rouvre…

Ce n'était pas une adulte que Kaito avait envoyé à sa rescousse, finalement… ou plutôt, une adulte qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'un gamin avait trouvé le moyen de lui dérober la perle où elle avait dissimulé son âme… et c'est pourtant ce qu'un petit garçon s'était senti obligé de faire…

Un chaton fît mine de se débattre pour s'extirper des bras entre lesquels un petit magicien l'avait emprisonné, sans parvenir à retenir les ronronnements que lui arrachait gentiment les doigts d'un enfant en se promenant le long de sa fourrure… Les yeux d'une fillette s'écarquillèrent un peu plus, quand les idéogrammes qui avaient orné une feuille de papier se reflétèrent dessus, après que l'image ait ricoché sur ceux d'un félin qui était une extension de sa personne plus qu'un compagnon, des idéogrammes qui n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle se rappelait y avoir inscrit… contrairement à ceux qui parcourait la surface d'une feuille de papier que Toichi fît jaillir entre ses doigts en lieu et place d'une fleur ou d'une carte à jouer.

« Hehehe, aviez-vous oublié, petite demoiselle ? Que c'était un magicien que vous aviez défié, il ne faut jamais garder les yeux sur la main qu'il gesticule sous vos yeux, mais sur celle qu'il fait remuer dans l'ombre quand vous regardez ailleurs… Et surtout, aviez-vous oublié…Que vous aviez affaire à un voleur ? Et pas n'importe lequel… l'exemplaire unique d'une catégorie qui restitue toujours les joyaux à leurs propriétaires légitimes au lieu de les conserver pour lui, comme un égoïste… Une leçon que vous devriez vous efforcer de suivre si vous désirez réellement vous hisser sur mon arbre généalogique… »

Si elle avait braqué son regard sur un père, la gamine lui aurait volontiers expliqué sa manière de penser, avec des mots aussi acérés que les griffes de ses félins tandis qu'elle les aurait relâché sur sa proie une fois pour toute…mais le chat à neuf queues était passé entre les mains d'un fils, les fluctuations qui faisait onduler le tourbillon de fourrure, elles étaient au diapason des caresses d'un enfant tandis qu'il tenait le cœur d'une sorcière entre ses mains…

Et même s'il faisait preuve de trop de délicatesse avec la perle d'une renarde pour la briser, le petit farceur avait succombé à la tentation de laisser des chatouilles en parcourir la surface, en torturant affectueusement un chaton… ce qui ne manqua pas de faire frissonner une fillette tandis qu'elle se dandinait en rougissant tout en enlaçant son propre corps de ses bras. Un spectacle qui ne manqua pas d'élargir le rictus goguenard d'un garnement…

« A…rrête…caaaa… »

« Hehehe… Peut-être que si tu te décides enfin à me dire ton nom… Alleeeeez, je peux même dire la formule magique… S'il te plaiiiiit ? »

Pour cette fois, la vision d'une fillette qu'il avait mise à genoux ne suscita pas la moindre culpabilité ou si peu dans le cœur d'un petit voleur, et le regard suppliant qu'on dardait dans sa direction était mal parti pour l'émouvoir, en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il cesse de chatouiller l'infortuné félin qui se débattait entre ses bras.

« Ahhhh…Ahhhh…Aka…ko… »

Les doigts d'un enfant interrompirent leurs chatouilles, pas leurs caresses.

« Akako ? Ca te va bien… Oh oui, le rouge te va bien… et même très bien… y compris celui que tu dissimule sous ta robe… »

Une gamine appliqua brusquement ses deux mains sur les pans du vêtement qu'elle avait involontairement soulevé par ses spasmes… Ce n'était pas seulement ses joues mais l'ensemble de sa figure qu'un effronté avait coloré d'une manière qu'il jugeait approprié.

« Eh ! Eh ! Kaito… Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos du respect dû aux demoiselles ? »

Face au visage d'un père qui avait réussi à dissimuler un sourire attendri derrière une expression de reproche, la première réponse d'un fils fût la langue qu'il exhiba en direction de deux adultes.

« Eh, oh, si j'avais fait preuve de respect envers cette demoiselle là, tu ne pourrais plus me tapoter la tête pour me féliciter, alors tu peux bien être un peu plus coulant pour cette fois… »

Toichi ferma les yeux, sur son garnement comme ses frasques à l'innocence discutables, sans retenir plus longtemps le sourire amusé et néanmoins mâtiné d'un certain respect qu'il suscitait sur le visage qu'un père avait cessé un instant de dissimuler derrière la face de poker d'un cambrioleur…

Après tout, il fallait bien l'admettre, ce n'était plus lui qui assurait le rôle du Kid, mais le petit farceur qui avait trouvé moyen de sauter par-dessus huit longues années pour secourir son père…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Entre le moment où la main d'une sorcière avait apposé sa marque sur son front et celui où un gant en avait décollé une feuille de papier, un seul instant s'était écoulé aux yeux du petit Kaito…

Un instant au cours duquel au sourire énigmatique d'une fillette s'était substitué celui d'un père, et le second n'avait absolument rien à envier au premier, ou si peu…

Juste l'infime différence entre l'attraction qui menaçait de dévorer celui vers laquelle elle se dardait comme celle qu'elle consumait de l'intérieur, et l'affection calme et sereine d'un père pour son garnement…

Le petit garçon avait entrouvert les lèvres, en portant la main à sa pauvre tête qui était ravagé par une gueule de bois carabinée avant même qu'une seule goutte d'alcool n'ait effleuré son gosier pour la toute première fois, mais une autorité beaucoup plus douce que celle d'une fillette hautaine lui intima le silence, une autorité dont les mains avaient enfilé une paire de gants blancs avant de lever un index en guise de barrage aux questions qui se bousculaient à la bouche d'un enfant…

« Tu n'as pas oublié mes enseignements, Kaito ? Particulièrement quand ça concerne tes émotions, et les moments où il faut savoir dissimuler son jeu derrière une face de poker, même en dehors d'une table de jeu ? »

Après un hochement de tête silencieux de la part de son élève, la main du professeur s'éloigna des lèvres du disciple pour ébouriffer la chevelure d'un fils.

« Et tu n'as pas oublié ma petite leçon à propos des clowns ? La raison pour laquelle il ne faut jamais oublier de les prendre au sérieux malgré _et surtout_ à cause de leurs pitreries ? »

Kaito chuchota sa réponse à travers un rictus effronté qui aurait fait frissonner un autre professeur, parce qu'il ressemblait un peu trop au signe avant-coureur d'un tour pendable.

« Hehe… Parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur du ridicule… et qu'ils ne sont pas aussi idiots qu'on croit… Au contraire, ils sont assez rusés pour jouer les idiots pour mieux faire leur farce à celui qui se croit plus futé qu'eux…et qui va se faire fourrer son propre doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude à la fin… »

« Nous allons voir ça, mon héritier… Puisque c'est le jour de l'examen surprise… ou plutôt de ce qui pourrait être ta toute dernière leçon… »

Même si aucun cri ne fusa dans la pièce, détournant une fillette des fantômes qu'elle traquait à la place d'un magicien encore bien vivant, la manière dont la mâchoire du petit magicien en herbe s'affaissa se substitua sans problème à un _Quoi ?! _si tonitruant qu'on aurait pu l'entendre de la rue…

Et Toichi avez suffisamment d'expérience à lire les émotions qui défilaient sur les visages de ses spectateurs, plus particulièrement le tout premier et le tout dernier, pour ne pas voir le _Mais c'est encore un peu…bon, d'accord, __**beaucoup**__ trop tôt ! _qui se refléta dans les yeux d'un fils.

« Oh, j'espère bien ne pas avoir dit mon dernier mot, mais… Peut-être que nous sommes deux à avoir besoin d'une bonne leçon aujourd'hui… Nous avons autant de mal l'un que l'autre à admettre que les pères ont aussi leurs limites… »

Une leçon qui allait avoir du mal à traverser le front sur lequel un magicien avait tamponné un talisman de papier factice, s'il en jugeait à la moue sceptique qu'il surmontait.

« Si jamais tu comprends la leçon avant ton pauvre vieux père… Aie la gentillesse de venir lui donner un coup de main… Mais attends le dernier moment quand même… Il faut savoir ménager le suspense… Enfin, tu risques d'attendre longtemps… Après tout, c'est aux adultes que doit échoir le rôle d'apprendre leurs limites aux gamines… Enfin… Peut-être que je me trompe, justement… Peut-être que seul un gamin le peut, et que je commence à être trop vieux pour prétendre en être un plus longtemps… »

A la certitude toute paternelle que l'oisillon volerait de ses propres ailes sans problème se joignait la tristesse que suscitait naturellement l'envol d'un fils en dehors du nid douillet de l'enfance… Tristesse qui ne pesa malgré tout pas lourd face à l'exubérance qui avait plissé les lèvres d'un enfant jusqu'aux oreilles, dévoilant deux rangées de dents prêts à croquer le reste de leur vie à pleine dents, peu importe ce qui se glisserait sous la peau du fruit…

« Hehehe… Que tu aies encore quelques tours de plus que moi dans ton sac, ou que ce soit déjà à mon tour de te montrer ce que je sais faire, quoiqu'il arrive, je _sais_ que je vais bien m'amuser aujourd'hui… »

Lorsqu'une fillette braqua un regard aussi inquiet que possessif en direction de la chaise où elle avait cloué un petit garçon, un père s'était déjà dissimulé dans l'ombre et un fils derrière une expression suffisamment hébété pour dissoudre la méfiance de sa spectatrice dans un mélange poisseux de tendresse et de condescendance…

Mais si Kaito pouvait se glisser dans le rôle du clown encore plus facilement qu'il avait pu glisser sa main dans un gant aussi blanc que le costume assorti, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de rester sagement assis à la place qu'un père comme une fillette lui avait assigné…

Cela menaçait même de devenir tout simplement impossible quand une hydre aussi menaçante que vorace s'était extirpée soudainement de l'ombre d'une petite sorcière, lui donnant des dimensions suffisantes pour que la pièce donne l'impression d'être sur le point d'éclater face à la masse du monstre qui était en train de s'y glisser…

Oh, cela n'avait rendu les choses que plus faciles pour ce qui était de contempler une insupportable gamine avec des yeux de merlans frits sur l'étalage du poissonnier… Mais à ce moment-là, l'expression de surprise horrifiée qui avait étiré les traits d'un fils n'était plus un masque…

A cet instant, c'était difficile de ne plus prendre au sérieux les paroles sibyllines d'une fillette quand elle avait prétendu être le diable en personne, ou une entité guère plus fréquentable, venu réclamer ce qui lui était dû à un voleur qui ne serait pas aussi malin qu'il se l'était imaginé jusque là…

Un cri avait commencé à aspirer l'air de la pièce à travers une gorge enfantine pour s'échapper en direction d'un père…avant qu'un vieux renard ne coupe le souffle de son futur héritier…

En premier lieu par ce spectacle surréaliste et plus terrifiant aux yeux d'un fils que la meute de prédateurs affamés qui faisait claquer ses crocs et aiguisait ses griffes à quelques centimètres d'un magicien… Toichi Kuroba avait donné l'impression de déclarer _forfait_…

Mais c'était pour mieux renverser le cours de la partie, quelques instants plus tard… A l'entité démoniaque qui avait dévoré une fillette de l'intérieur sous les yeux horrifié d'un camarade de jeu plus ou moins volontaire, et menaçait d'en faire de même avec un père, un magicien avait substitué une gamine beaucoup plus adorable qu'elle ne voulait s'en donner l'air…

Est-ce que le vieux forban avait une face de poker suffisamment inébranlable pour faire refluer les légions de l'enfer par son seul sourire et la manière dont il taquinait un démon comme il l'aurait fait avec un simple chaton ?

Ou est-ce que la personne qui se partageait le titre de meilleur magicien avec celui de meilleur des pères aux yeux de Kaito avait vu, à défaut de _truc_ puisqu'il n'y en avait pas selon lui, l'être humain ordinaire qui se dissimulait derrière la plus convaincante des illusions, même une illusion suffisamment réelle pour être capable de faire couler un sang qui le serait tout autant ?

Des questions qui furent bousculé de la conscience d'un garnement, sans avoir eu le temps d'avoir l'écho d'une réponse en retour, par la petite boule de fourrure qui venait de lui atterrir sur les genoux, après s'être détachés de la horde d'assassins convoqués par une sorcière…

Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur des attentes d'un père ? Sa face de poker s'était-elle craquelé un court instant, un instant court mais largement suffisant pour qu'une sorcière débusque le pot aux roses ?

Faute d'avoir suscité la peur en menaçant un magicien de faire subir à son existence le même sort que les chats réservaient à la souris qui avait eu l'infortune de tomber entre leurs griffes, venait-elle de prendre le fils en otage, ne lui accordant pas suffisamment de crédit pour y consacrer ne serait-ce qu'un millième des forces qu'elle avait déployé face à celui qui lui avait donné le jour ?

Les possibilités aussi irritantes que dérangeantes furent aspirées dans l'oubli lorsqu'un félin commença à se blottir contre le ventre d'un petit garçon en ronronnant…

Même s'il était forcé de prendre des cours de rattrapage sur le pouce, concernant un domaine au moins aussi vaste que celui sur lequel régnait son père et dont il avait ignoré l'existence jusque là, Kaito n'avait pas manqué de retenir les paroles moqueuses d'une sorcière, et le sang qui lui avait maculé le bras lorsqu'un magicien avait transpercé l'ombre menaçante d'un chat avec une carte à jouer…

Cette armée de petits diablotins à l'apparence féline qui menaçait de submerger le plus doué des magiciens sous le nombre, c'était aussi et avant tout une arme à double-tranchant… la reine impitoyable qui les envoyait sans sourciller à l'abattoir ressentirait mieux que personne les souffrances et le désespoir de chaque victimes tombés aux champs d'honneur…

Une pensée qui fît légèrement trembler le bras qu'un petit magicien sortait de sa paralysie apparente pour le rapprocher de ce qui n'avait rien d'un chaton innocent à ses yeux…

S'il tordait le cou de la petite créature sans méfiante, sa propriétaire ne manquerait pas d'en être affecté… Oh, pas suffisamment pour la réduire à l'impuissance, autrement son adversaire aurait gagné dès le premier sbire abattu… mais quand elle survenait au bon moment, ou au mauvais selon le camp auquel on appartenait, une distraction pouvait être _fatale_…

Oui, il suffisait d'un instant pour qu'elle relâche son attention sur le magicien qu'elle croyait tenir à sa merci… Bien moins qu'il n'en fallait à Toichi Kuroba pour abattre ses cartes en direction d'une sorcière, au sens propre comme au figuré, lui infligeant le coup de grâce qui mettrait définitivement fin à l'affrontement…

Bon, peut-être pas un coup si fatal que ça quand même, connaissant son père, il ne la blesserait sans doute même pas…mais le disciple ne doutait pas que dans la quantité d'atouts que son professeur cachait dans ses manches, il y en avait plusieurs capable de neutraliser un ennemi sans verser la moindre goutte de sang inutile…

Aucune raison de se sentir coupable donc… De fait, la seule manière pour un fils de se sentir coupable aurait été de rester assis, les bras croisés, à regarder le meilleur des magiciens se faire charcuter après lui avoir promis de lui venir en aide le moment venu…

Mais entre dire et faire… Lorsqu'une main effleura la fourrure de sa victime désignée… la tentation de poursuivre une caresse sur sa lancée était bien plus forte que l'injonction silencieuse que lui adressait l'amour filial…

Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant… un seul petit instant de trop, mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait…

La sorcière avait tressaillie… elle s'était retournée dans sa direction… Elle l'avait vu… D'ici un instant, elle comprendrait qu'elle avait sous-estimé le fils…et que huit tentacules de fourrures et de griffes étaient amplement suffisants pour le plus doué des magiciens après tout, elle pouvait bien s'offrir le luxe de sacrifier temporairement le neuvième rien que pour écraser le plus médiocre des assistant comme une mouche sur un mur…

Kaito avait fermé les yeux de la même manière que son père, pour s'épargner la vision d'horreur de la mort qui fondrait sur un petit garçon trop naïf, pour le dévorer des orteils jusqu'aux cheveux…

Mais il succomba plus vite que son ainée à la tentation de les rouvrir…pour avoir la surprise de constater que la peur n'était pas de son côté…

Non, l'effroi qu'il devait ressentir à l'instant, il n'avait pas besoin que son père fasse apparaitre un miroir de nulle part pour le contempler, il suffisait de regarder a gamine qui s'était figée dans sa direction, en même temps que chacun des monstres qu'elle avait lancé à l'assaut de son adversaire…

Des monstres qui semblaient partager l'angoisse de leur maitresse, du premier jusqu'au dernier, de celui dont les griffes étaient suspendu à quelques millimètres du visage d'un père à celui qui reposait sur les genoux d'un fils…

Une réaction tellement disproportionnée et surréaliste qu'elle poussa un magicien en herbe à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour découvrir leur sauveur inattendu…et n'apercevoir rien d'autre que l'ombre de sa propre chaise…

C'était _elle_…qui avait _peur_… de _lui_ ?!

Quand elle lui avait collé ce maudit talisman de papier sur la figure en même temps qu'une migraine carabinée au réveil, ce n'était pas pour le prendre en otage ou forcer un gamin trop remuant à rester à l'abri des balles perdues d'un affrontement où il n'avait pas sa place, c'était parce que… ce n'était pas le père mais le_ fils_ qui était le plus dangereux aux yeux d'une sorcière… sans que ça l'empêche de se blottir contre lui, en quête d'affection, que ce soit cachée derrière le visage d'une fillette ou celui d'un chat…

Mais ça n'avait pas le moindre sens… _Rien_ n'avait de sens dans le petit monde du fils de Toichi depuis que cette infernale gamine y avait débarqué sans crier gare… à commencer par ses paroles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, même en se torturant les méninges pour démêler le sac de nœuds…

C'était leur toute première rencontre, et pourtant, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom…avant de l'accuser de lui avoir volé quelque chose dans son dos… La perle d'une _Kitsune_ pour couronner le tout…

Bon, il voulait bien admettre qu'il y avait _peut-être_ un renard sous la robe de cette sale gamine, et un fond de vérité par-dessous les histoires qui couraient autour de ces animaux dans le folklore de son pays natal… Eh, il y avait bien eu neuf queues pour sortir de son ombre, alors à quoi bon nier l'évidence, aussi absurde qu'elle aurait pu vous paraître, seulement la veille…

Mais dérober sa balle d'étoile à une _kitsune_, c'est le genre de petite farce qui aurait figuré en tête de liste de son palmarès personnel au lieu de disparaître au fin fond de sa mémoire, pour continuer d'y ronfler tranquillement alors même que la victime de son larcin venait réclamer des comptes…

Ou alors le crime dont il avait égaré le souvenir avait eu lieu au cours d'une vie antérieure, l'ancêtre et le descendant qui avait hérité de son péché en plus de son prénom ne faisant qu'un aux yeux d'une entité dont la longévité traversait les siècles ?

Aucune importance, après tout… S'il avait gagné une première fois, il pouvait le faire une seconde, et même s'il lui était resté des doutes sur ce point, la terreur du petit monstre qui tremblait sous sa robe, et sur ses genoux, démontrait amplement que sa petite ennemie jurée prenait la possibilité on ne peut plus au sérieux…

Kaito adressa mentalement une tape dans le dos et un clin d'œil complice à celui qu'il avait été, lui faisant comprendre par-delà la distance des années qu'il serait à la hauteur de ses anciennes frasques… tout en promenant tranquillement ses doigts dans la fourrure de celui ou plutôt de celle qu'il ne voyait plus autrement que sous la forme d'un petit chaton à taquiner, sans se laisser impressionner plus que ça quand il faisait le gros dos…

Comment réagirait son père apprenant que son fils avait été un voleur, même avec l'excuse de s'être fait dérober les souvenirs qu'il aurait pu réchauffer à la flamme d'une joie peccamineuse ?

Bah, il devait y avoir prescription depuis le temps, même si une renarde avait la dent dure et la mémoire inoxydable… D'ailleurs… A bien y réfléchir, il ressentait curieusement plus de fierté que de honte à l'idée de partager les méfaits d'un roublard capable de dérober son âme au nez et à la barbe, ou plutôt au museau et aux moustaches d'une renarde à neuf queues… Pire, il se sentait excité à l'idée de battre le record qu'il avait oublié, en poursuivant sur une lancée plus qu'honorable…

Il aurait peut-être du mal à convaincre son père de fermer les yeux, finalement… Peut-être qu'il devrait trouver un terrain de conciliation sur le long terme… Jouer les Robins des bois en allant voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ?

Hmm, mais son père pouvait être tellement vieux jeu, parfois… Même quelque chose d'aussi innocent que soulever discrètement la jupe d'une demoiselle pour savoir ce qu'elle lui cachait en dessous ne méritait pas d'autre forme d'approbation qu'une fesse chauffée au rouge par une main aussi ferme que paternelle ou une oreille étirée de quelques centimètres…

Quel ronchon… A regretter de ne pas avoir connu le bonheur d'être un orphelin, parfois…

Pas la peine de se dissimuler sous le costume vert de Robin des bois, il faudrait trouver autre chose… Ah, mais… Oui, voilà, tout le sel du vol était dans le larcin justement… La dernière fois qu'il avait fait le mur dans le jardin du voisin pour lui voler ses poires, il avait eu le ventre bien remplie après tout, si bien qu'il avait préféré donner le bien si mal acquis à Aoko pour qu'elle en profite à sa place…

Il suffisait de faire la même chose avec le propriétaire de ce qu'il avait volé à la place d'une amie, et même son père ne pourrait rien trouver à y redire tant qu'il ne se faisait pas prendre la main dans le sac… Oui, une idée à exploiter… Quitte à la mettre sous le coude quand ça concernait la perle d'une _kitsune_…

Même si sa vie et celle de son père en dépendait, il aurait été incapable de révéler l'emplacement où son ancêtre avait enterré son butin de toutes façons… mais dans l'éventualité où il suffisait de bien chercher, il préférait quand même attendre encore un peu…un tout petit peu…

Le temps de se venger de tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis ce matin…voir même de récolter quelques intérêts supplémentaires…et vu la manière dont les neuf queues de sa prisonnière ondulait après une simple caresse, il la soupçonnait fortement d'être chatouilleuse…

Une intuition tout ce qu'il y a de plus correcte apparemment… Ohhhhhh, ça allait être à son tour de rire, maintenant…

Non, elle n'était pas prête de récupérer sa balle, la petite _kitsune_… En fait, elle risquait même de devoir patienter sagement jusqu'à la prochaine étape du cycle de la réincarnation…Elle était si adorable quand elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se laisser taquiner… Au point qu'un garnement envisageait sérieusement de la garder comme animal de compagnie pour toute une vie, quitte à ce qu'un descendant doive régler la note à sa place, un peu plus tard… ou la refiler au suivant…

Le fait que le regard de sa victime ait viré au rouge, s'accordant avec ses joues comme le nom et le sous-vêtement qu'elle lui avait dévoilé à son corps défendant? Un petit voleur voyait ça comme un encouragement à ne pas délaisser sa seconde vocation…

« Tu…n'aaaas…pas la moindre…idée de ce qui…t'attends… Quand j'aurais convaincue la plus belle fleur de mon harem de s'enraciner pour de bon dans le pots que je lui réserve, aussi étroit soit-il à ses yeux, je vais te donner une idée des tortures qu'on infliges à un bonzaï pour lui donner une forme appropriée aux désirs de sa propriétaire… »

Une menace que la renarde avait pitoyablement tenté d'illustrer en dardant une de ses queues en direction du rebelle qu'elle s'offrait de mater, tout en lui adressant un sourire qui n'aurait pas dépareillé si des c'était des crocs qu'elle avait exhibé en lieu et place de ses dents…mais qui aurait eu beaucoup plus de crédibilité si les monstres agglomérés en une colonne de fourrure n'avaient pas donné l'impression d'avoir été gagné par une épidémie de danse de saint Guy…

Epidémie qui avait indiscutablement trouvé son origine dans celui qui se débattait dans les bras d'un garnement, pour échapper à ce qui n'était définitivement plus des caresses…

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, la petite sorcière parvint à réinjecter un semblant de discipline à ses sbires, suffisamment pour canaliser ses neufs légions en direction de celui qui prenait un malin plaisir à les tourmenter…

Qu'importe que ses tout petits aient les griffes rétractés, contrepartie des doigts qu'elle avait recroquevillé pour leur donner la forme de deux poing agités de spammes, et que leurs gueules ait happés le vide avant de se maintenir aussi closes que les lèvres qu'elle mordillait pour les maintenir soudés l'une sur l'autre, et emprisonner le rire qu'on essayait de lui arracher sans son consentement… la gifle magistral que lui administrerait un tentacules aux poils hérissés serait amplement suffisante pour faire expier sa faute à un effronté sans que ça coûte trop de culpabilité à une fillette…

Même si les neufs membres qui jaillissaient par-dessous ses chaussures évoquaient le titubement d'un ivrogne essayant pitoyablement de rentrer sa clé dans sa serrure dans l'obscurité du petit matin, il y avait _au moins_ une chance sur neuf que l'un d'eux atteigne sa cible de plein fouet…

Fort heureusement pour la joue comme le derrière d'un petit roublard qui voyait sa punition sauter le fossé des réincarnations pour lui arriver en pleine figure, les meutes déchainés de la sorcière se retrouvèrent brusquement aspirés en arrière à quelques centimètres de leur proie, se contentant de lui ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux par le déplacement d'air occasionné par leur retrait involontaire…

Kaito et le chaton qu'il maintenait dans ses bras levèrent le nez et des yeux ébahis en direction d'une sorcière qui s'était brusquement élevés dans les airs sans le secours du moindre balai….

En fait, la petite sorcière ne s'était pas tant soulevé au dessus du sol, c'était plutôt le sol lui-même qui s'était soulevé en dessous d'elle après s'être dérobé sous ses pieds, tandis qu'une partie de la moquette adoptait soudainement la forme bombée d'une colline après s'être recroquevillé pour évoquer celle d'une vallée…

Non, à la réflexion, ce n'était pas vraiment le sol qui s'était soulevé sans prévenir sous les pieds de celle qui en ornait la surface, seulement une partie de la moquette qui le recouvrait, tandis que des treuils dissimulés au plafond tendaient brusquement leurs câbles, déployant un trampoline de taille démesuré au beau milieu du cabaret…

Un trampoline qui réceptionna gentiment sa passagère involontaire à la fin de sa chute libre, adoucissant l'impact du vol plané sur un corps enfantin, sans que cela puisse amortir pour autant le choc qui avait fait voler sa concentration en éclat, brisant l'unité des neuf queues de fourrures qui s'étaient substitué à son ombre…

Si bien que l'instant suivant, c'était plusieurs centaines de passagers qui accompagnèrent la fillette au cours de son second vol plané, sous les regards ébahis d'un petit magicien et du seul de leur compagnon à avoir la chance de demeurer sur le plancher des vaches..

Lorsque son dos s'offrit un second atterrissage forcé sur la surface d'une moquette en apesanteur, la sorcière écarquilla les yeux avant de tendre une main impuissante en direction de ce plafond qui se rétractait inexorablement, comme aspiré par un trou noir, tandis que les bords de la plus douce des prisons se rapprochaient progressivement l'un de l'autre, donnant à la moquette la forme d'une bourse sur le point de se refermer… Vision qui aurait été beaucoup moins dérangeante si on ne l'avait pas contemplé de l'intérieur...

Une bourse dont les treuils nouèrent fermement les cordons, de peur que son contenu s'en échappe, sous les regards terrifiés et confus de centaines de petit yeux parmi lesquelles on aurait été bien en peine de distinguer ceux d'une fillette…

Après avoir partagé les confusions de sa petite ennemie, quelques instants, Kaito se détourna de la contemplation de la gigantesque boule de toile flottant au-dessus du plancher, tandis que les soubresauts de ses prisonniers la faisaient osciller sur place, pour adresser un regard goguenard à un vieux magicien qui avait définitivement, et c'était bien le cas de le dire, plus d'un tour dans son sac…

Toichi ne manqua pas d'effectuer une courbette d'artiste face au spectateur qui levait un pouce enthousiaste dans sa direction tout en maintenant un chaton agité entre ses bras.

« Tu seras toujours le meilleur ! »

« Oh, il faut savoir rester humble, Kaito… Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans mes deux assistants après tout… »

Un petit garçon demeura sceptique, aussi bien devant la fausse modestie de son père que devant la mention d'un troisième larron venu les assister…Jusqu'à ce que les rideaux de la scène s'écarte pour dévoiler la présence d'un complice revêtue du même accoutrement que son maitre…

« Oncle Jii ?! Tu étais là depuis le début ? »

Au o de surprise d'un enfant répondit le haussement d'épaules d'un magicien et la courbette de son assistant de toujours.

« Autrement, comment est-ce que j'aurais trouvé le temps de venir t'arracher à l'emprise de ta petite amie, tout en continuant de détourner son attention, dis-moi ? Et pourquoi pensais-tu que mes neuf reflets n'avait pas remué le petit doigt quand j'ai fait mine de lever les mains et un drapeau blanc face à une sorcière ? Parce que ce n'était pas les miens, justement, aussi trompeuses que soient les apparences…»

Le vieux professeur avait secoué la tête devant la surprise de son disciple, sans que son sourire se détache de sa figure pour autant.

« Vous aviez pris trop de risques à ce moment-là, maitre… »

Sous la surface d'un sourire de soulagement sur le visage débonnaire d'un vieux complice, Toichi n'eut aucun mal à sentir l'ombre de la frayeur qui l'avait paralysé quelques minutes plus tôt…

« Il n'y a pas de pont vers la victoire, Jii, seulement des tremplins… Et à tout prendre, j'aurais préféré être le seul à perdre des plumes dans cette petite histoire… Qui ce serait occupé de mon fils, si mon vieux complice était resté sur le devant de la scène pendant mon tout premier fiasco ? »

« Ne dites pas cela… »

Chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de suinter sur les joues du vieillard d'une tape amicale sur son dos, le magicien maintint sa main en position pour entrainer son assistant vers la porte du cabaret.

« Allez, Jii, le pire est derrière nous… Une situation qui ne va pas durer très longtemps si nous laissons les applaudissements se prolonger au-delà du nécessaire… »

« Ehhhhhh ?! Tu va la laisser en plan comme ça ? »

Toichi tapota la tête du gamin qui embrassait un sac agité de soubresaut du regard en même temps que son père.

« Oh, ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ta petite amie, va… Elle t'a amplement démontré qu'elle avait largement les moyens de s'en sortir, pour peu qu'on lui laisse le temps de se reprendre en main… Ce qu'elle ne va pas manquer de faire très bientôt… »

« Pff, je sais bien que les mauvaises herbes ont la vie dure… Ce n'est pas ça, le souci… Si tu t'enfuis la queue entre les jambes pendant qu'elle est à terre…enfin dans les airs, mais bref… tu reconnaîtras que tu ne pouvais pas gagner face à elle… »

S'agenouillant devant un fils renfrogné, Toichi lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule, délaissant l'attitude du père pour adopter celle de l'initiateur face au successeur qui allait prendre le relais très bientôt.

« Hehe, malheureusement pour elle, je ne penses pas qu'elle partagera ton point de vue… Et puis, glisser entre les griffes d'un adversaire particulièrement déterminé et qui n'avait pas l'excuse de manquer de moyen, c'est aussi une victoire, Kaito… Tu comprendras, un jour, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Après quelques instants, la moue de réflexion d'un magicien en herbe fût bousculée par l'expression triomphante du voleur qui commençait à déchirer son cocon pour s'envoler à la découverte du plus excitant des mondes.

« Hehehe…et ce jour pourrait arriver plus tôt que tu ne le cr… »

Le hurlement d'un vieillard arracha la fin de sa phrase à un garnement, poussant le père comme le fils à braquer un regard horrifié en direction d'un corps agité de spasme, tandis que sa main demeurait en contact avec la dernière barrière susceptible de s'interposer entre le trio et la liberté…

Celle formée par une porte à laquelle on avait, semble-t-il, subtilisé la poignée pour y substituer une bobine de Tesla, à en juger par les éclairs qui ondulait à la surface de la boule de métal autour duquel les doigts d'un infortuné vieillard restaient crispés… Des éclairs dont la lueur violette n'évoquait rien de bon…

Quand le piège cruel relâcha sa tension, et le corps inerte de sa victime, un magicien s'était déjà précipité pour le rattraper dans sa chute, et tâter fébrilement un pouls…

Un soupir de soulagement effleura le visage de l'assistant du prestidigitateur, il était bel et bien vivant…

Face à l'horreur comme au caractère inattendue de ce retournement de situation, il fallu quelques secondes à Kaito pour sortir de l'état catatonique où on l'avait emprisonné, sans avoir recours au moindre talisman de papier cette fois… Quoique… C'était bien un talisman de ce genre qui s'était reflété à la surface d'un monocle tandis que Tochi plissait les yeux en direction de la porte qui avait mis son vieux complice sur le banc de touche…

Un talisman qui continuait d'irradier d'une lueur aussi écarlate que malveillante après avoir relâché son courroux sur le malheureux qui ne l'avait remarqué que trop tard, envoyant un avertissement silencieux aux audacieux qui penseraient que tourmenter un vieillard jusqu'à l'évanouissement pouvait avoir suffi pour décharger la barrière de papier de la puissance qu'une sorcière y avait soigneusement emmagasiné.

Levant un gant blanc en direction du rideau d'une fenêtre pour l'écarter légèrement, le Kid serra les dents en voyant son intuition se confirmer, sous la forme d'une myriade d'idéogrammes rougeoyant qui scintillaient de mille feux sur les vitres d'une fenêtre, par-dessus la multitude de talisman qu'on y avait collé avec application…

Pas besoin de se fatiguer à tirer les autres rideaux, celui ou plutôt _celle_ qui ne s'était pas embarrassé de planches pour barricader l'établissement n'avait certainement pas cantonné sa malice à une porte et une fenêtre qui se battraient en duel…

Malgré la colère qui lui serrait le cœur, Toichi adressa un sourire amical et un hochement de tête respectueux au majordome qui venait les rejoindre d'un pas trainants, un rictus de satisfaction étirant ses traits disgracieux.

« Hehehehe… Les magiciens ne sont pas les seuls à dissimuler leurs assistants dans l'ombre quand c'est nécessaire, vous savez… Et même si ça me fendait le cœur de ne pas être autorisé à rester aux côtés de ma maitresse, la joie du devoir accompli compense largement cette douleur… »

« Si elle avait eu la main plus douce avec ce malheureux Jii, je tirerais volontiers mon chapeau à votre pupille… »

Un ogre exhiba ses dents dans un sourire qui n'était réconfortant que dans le miroir de son propriétaire.

« Une leçon douloureuse se retient plus facilement… La prochaine fois, votre serviteur saura qu'aucune personne sur terre, y compris la sienne, ne doit avoir l'honneur de précéder son maitre… Après tout, c'est à _votre attention_ que ma maitresse a confectionné ces talismans dès l'aurore de sa venue en ce monde… Oh, je lui avais bien conseillé de retenir une partie de sa colère, aussi justifiée soit-elle, je n'en doute absolument pas… Mais elle m'a dit qu'avec vous, le mot _trop_ n'avait pas sa place s'il ne précédait pas le mot _peu_… »

Toichi adressa un coup d'œil amusé en direction du sac de toile qui continuait sa sarabande au-dessus du sol… Avec le recul, celui qui s'était gardé de l'erreur fatale d'avoir sous-estimé son adversaire n'était peut-être pas du côté de la sorcière… Un simple regard au plafond de la pièce le confirmait, des feuilles de papier fluctuaient au gré des courants d'airs devant les bouches d'aérations en hauteur, fermement maintenues en place par la glue qu'un domestique avait appliquée à des grilles…

Oui, elle n'avait décidément pas lésiné… Il y en avait même sur les murs au cas improbables où un passage secret se serait caché derrière… Si des trappes avaient pu éventrer le plancher dénudé pour offrir un dernier terrier à un lapin blanc, un bossu s'était empressé de se trainer discrétement à quatre pattes dessus pour disposer quelques talismans en arc de cercle au centre avant d'aller rejoindre un magicien et ses deux assistants…

Houdini lui-même aurait eu du mal à trouver le moyen de crocheter ces chaines là, quand bien même leur maillon avaient été tracé à l'encre de chine au lieu d'être forgés dans de l'acier trempé et connectés à un générateur électrique, sans que cela fasse la moindre différence…

Toichi joua sa dernière carte, au sens propre comme au figuré, en pressant la détente d'un revolver en direction d'un verrou de papier…pour assister au désagréable spectacle de la combustion spontanée d'un rectangle de carton à quelques millimètres de sa cible…

Baissant la tête, le Kid trouva assez de force pour retenir soupir de découragement et sifflement d'admiration, et suffisamment de maturité pour prononcer quelques mots désabusés…

_« Believing oneself to be perfect…is often the sign of a delusional mind … »_

Kaito sursauta, sa torpeur dissipée par la surprise, quand la créature qu'il avait conservé, moitié comme otage, moitié comme trophée, s'élança hors de ses bras…_d'un coup d'aile_!

Deux magiciens et un bossu accrochèrent leur regard au vol du corbeau qui s'en allait rejoindre un sac de toile à la surface mouchetés de petites tâches noires…Celles de la myriade de déchirure au travers desquelles claquaient des becs voraces…

Une boule de tissus donna l'impression de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, parcourue de spasmes évoquant les douleurs de l'accouchement, avant d'exploser dans un nuage de plumes d'un noir de jais, tandis qu'un seul et unique volatile déployait des ailes dont l'envergure embrassait toute la pièce…

Le compagnon involontaire de Kaito se posa sur la surface de son gigantesque ainée, avant de se noyer dans la masse de la multitude de congénères qui lui tenait lieu de plumes, pour battre frénétiquement les ailes avec eux, de manière à maintenir au-dessus du sol, la fillette qui trônait au sommet de sa propre ombre, adressant un regard suintant de morgue en direction d'un magicien…

_« Small words, from a small being, trying to attack what it doesn't understand… »_

Toichi accentua le pli moqueur de ses propres lèvres face à la pique qu'une fillette avait décoché dans sa direction.

« Une réponse des appropriées, je dois l'avouer…mais croyez-le ou non, ce n'était pas vous que j'avais en tête avant de vous donner la réplique… »

« Effectivement, je ne vous crois pas, monsieur le clown… »

Des mots qui avait franchi un sourire narquois…et précédé de peu la nuée de volatiles qui déferla en direction d'un magicien, modifiant leurs contours pour adopter la forme d'un dragon ayant troqué ses écailles pour des plumes, sans paraître moins menaçant pour autant…

Mais si Kaito avait commencé à s'interposer entre son père et l'ire d'une sorcière, le vieux magicien lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'écarter…

Un petit voleur entrouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la maintenir dans un o de surprise…

Ce sourire… Si c'était du bluff, Toichi avait définitivement raté sa vocation quand il avait délaissé les salles de poker pour la scène… Autrement…

« T…tu as un dernier atout caché dans ta manche, c'est...c'est ca ?! »

« _Absolument aucun_, Kaito… »

Un fils trépigna d'impatience en tirant sur la manche de son ainé.

« Eh… Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planté là, hein ?! Ce n'est pas toi qui me disait que fuir la queue entre les jambes pouvait être une fichue victoire, nan ?! Parce que là, c'est le moment où je serais fichtrement d'accord avec toi ! »

Des mots de panique qui ébréchèrent une face de poker… mais au moment où elle constituait la dernière digue face au rire qui brûlait la gorge d'un magicien…

« Eh…Hehehehe…Hahahaha…Alors que c'est le moment où j'allais dire que c'était peut-être moi qui avait tort justement… Il ne faut surtout pas fuir quand la victoire vous tend les bras… _A fortiori_ quand elle se précipite dans votre direction à tire d'aile… »

Levant un bras pour se protéger de la masse d'air soulevée par des centaines d'ailes, un petit garçon contempla d'un air incrédule le cambrioleur qui s'avançait le plus tranquillement du monde en direction de la fillette qui arrivait dans sa direction à toute allure, agrippée aux plumes du dragon dont elle avait lâché la bride, une lueur de joie malsaine pour tourbillonner dans ses iris…

A la différence d'un héritier et d'une sorcière, le vieux forban remuait sur sa langue les mots qui s'étaient échappés des lèvres bouffies d'un bossu, pour mieux en apprécier la saveur… Son ennemie n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort en rayant le mot _peu_ de son vocabulaire avec un adversaire comme l'insaisissable Kid…mais elle avait pêché par excès en allant envoyer son compagnon le rejoindre dans l'exil… _Trop_…


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

_I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well.  
So I tried hard to get out from the bottom of the well._

_I wanted to know the world that was outside of the well._  
_So I climbed up numerous of times despite falling down over and over again._

_But then I realized it._  
_The higher and higher I climb, the higher the pain will increases when I fall down again._

_When my interest in the world outside of the well began to equal the amount of pain,_  
_That was when I finally realized the meaning of the story of __Der Froschkönig_  
-**Frederica Bernkastel**

Sous le regard ébahi de son fils, un magicien souleva son bras en direction d'une sorcière, l'index tendu, le pouce droit et les trois autres doigts repliés… Une attitude que son spectateur aurait jugé approprié, si celui qui s'était figé dans cette position n'avait pas dissimulé son revolver à cartes dans le revers de son costume blanc, l'instant précédent, avant d'aligner son ennemie dans sa ligne de mire…

Même si c'était une sale gamine qui lui fonçait dessus, le dragon qu'elle chevauchait existait en dehors de son imagination, contrairement à l'arme de celui qui la défiait ouvertement… Ce petit monstre n'allait pas porter la main à son cœur et mimer une lente agonie si un père de famille ramenait brusquement l'index en arrière, après avoir fait passer un _pan ! _dans l'interstice de ses lèvres étirées en un sourire confiant…

Et pourtant… A la plus grande surprise d'un magicien en herbe, c'est bel et bien ce qui se produisit…

Un dragon s'était cabré en arrière à mi-parcours, la sorcière qui l'avait enfourché avait porté la main à sa poitrine pour agripper fermement sa robe, faute de pouvoir en faire de même avec le petit organe qui lui martelait la poitrine en dessous…

Si le coup de feu avait été fictif, la douleur de sa victime paraissait on ne peut plus réel aux yeux des deux enfants qui y avait assisté, que ce soit face au tireur ou à ses côtés… Aussi réelle que les tourments qui avaient déchiquetés le corps d'une fillette quand elle avait essayé de franchir le seuil d'un magicien par la force…

Pendant quelques instants, Kaito demeura écartelé entre le soulagement pour un père et l'angoisse pour une fillette, tandis que ses yeux écarquillés oscillaient entre les soubresauts d'un dragon qui éparpillaient ses plumes aux quatre vents en se contorsionnant sur le sol, dans une véritable crise d'hystérie, et le cambrioleur qui caressait l'extrémité d'un index de son souffle, pour éparpiller une fumée inexistante…

La créature effectua deux ou trois tonneaux sur le plancher de la pièce, avant de se recourber en arrière pour ouvrir sa gueule en direction du plafond pour transpercer l'atmosphère d'un cri d'agonie silencieux, ce qui ne l'empêcha absolument pas de résonner aux oreilles des spectateurs de manière assourdissante…

N'ayant même plus la force d'ébrécher le silence, le monstre renonça à toute tentative futile de se maintenir plus longtemps au-dessus du sol, laissant retomber son menton en avant pour marteler un plancher…

Aucune vibration n'ondula sur la surface de ce même plancher lorsqu'un dragon l'embrassa… En lieu et place de la monture d'une sorcière, ou même de la nuée de corbeaux qui en avait façonné les contours, c'était des plumes qui l'avaient effleuré dans les dernières secondes de la chute de sa maitresse… Des plumes qui se dissipèrent aussi facilement qu'un mauvais rêve en percutant la réalité bien palpable… Cette réalité qui avait frappé une fillette de plein fouet, quand une créature fantasmagorique était repartie dans le monde des légendes, abandonnant celle qui l'avait convoqué aux dures lois de la gravité…

Un sourire s'éclipsa dans un soupir sur le visage d'un magicien, maintenant que sa petite ennemie jurée avait plus de mal que jamais à se faire passer pour autre chose qu'une enfant au bord des larmes aux yeux de son adversaire, tandis qu'elle rampait sur le sol en gémissant…

La petite Akako tendit un bras tremblant en direction du père de Kaito, en s'appuyant de son mieux sur l'autre pour se maintenir au-dessus du plancher qu'elle avait embrassé de son front un peu plus tôt…

Si les derniers lambeaux de sa puissance qu'une sorcière avait lancée dans la bataille avaient eu assez d'intensité pour entrainer le moindre déplacement d'air, la vague s'était dispersé dans la poussière avant d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance la séparant de sa cible, ne lui faisant même pas osciller le pendentif qui ornait son monocle…

Face à cette dernière illustration de sa propre impuissance, la fillette sentit ses forces l'abandonner, ne lui laissant plus la moindre once d'énergie pour offrir l'ombre d'un tribut aux derniers soubresauts de sa dignité comme de sa rage…

Un front s'appuya à nouveau sur la surface rigide d'un plancher pour y demeurer, tandis qu'une sorcière achevait de s'effondrer, incapable d'avancer d'un millimètre supplémentaire ou même de regarder son adversaire droit dans les yeux…

« Qu'est-ce que… tu lui as fait ?! »

Le reproche s'était agrippé aux basques de l'admiration comme une ombre quand un fils fît fuser une question vers son père.

Pour la première fois, et contrairement à ce qu'un petit garçon avait anticipé, la victoire écrasante de son professeur avait été plus douloureuse à accueillir que l'aurait été sa défaite… en tout cas quand elle s'était reflété dans le regard suppliant d'une fillette qui lui avait donné l'impression de tendre la main pour lui réclamer de l'aide plus qu'autre chose, lors de son ultime tentative de mettre son ennemi à terre au lieu d'y ramper toute seule à ses pieds…

« Absolument rien, Kaito… C'est bien ça, le pire… _Absolument rien_… Ta petite amie et ma vieille ennemie a juste oublié la nature exacte de nos différences…ou de ce que nous avions en commun… La magie, peu importe s'il s'agit de la mienne ou de la sienne, ne peut _pas_ se substituer aux efforts que tu dois déployer pour parvenir à tes fins… Contrairement à ce que s'imagine le public que nous partageons, les illusionnistes comme les sorcières ne peuvent _rien_ extirper du néant… _Ex nihilo, nihil fit_… Ce que nous offrons à nos spectateur, il a fallu l'acheter avec de la sueur, du sang et des larmes… Ne serait-ce que les nuits blanches passé à imaginer l'astuce et les heures consacrés à la mise en place des artifices dissimulés en coulisse… Ton père lui-même ne pourrait pas sortir la moindre colombe de son chapeau s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de la capturer pour l'y dissimuler en tout premier lieu… C'est bien pour cela, qu'il faut savoir tirer le rideau sur ton spectacle avant de promettre à ton public le tour de trop… celui que tu ne pourras pas accomplir, faute de s'en être donné les moyens, avant…»

Difficile de savoir si c'était un magicien ou un cambrioleur qui avait offert ces mots imprégnés de sagesse comme de fatigue au petit Kaito… En tout cas pour Toichi, son fils demeurant pour l'instant incapable d'établir une différence entre l'un et l'autre… ou même entre un prestidigitateur et une sorcière…

« Mais je pensais qu'elle n'avait _pas besoin de truc_, justement… »

« Effectivement… C'était l'avantage qu'elle pensait détenir sur ton vieux père dans notre affrontement… oubliant qu'un atout peut très vite devenir un handicap… Tout ce que ça me coûte de m'offrir une paire de mains supplémentaires pour exécuter mes tours, en plus de celles de Jii, c'est un mannequin, une peinture en trompe-l'œil, un miroir ou un peu d'ombre et de lumière… mais sans le secours de genre d'artifice, pour arriver au même résultat, ton amie n'a pas eue d'autre options que celle de se diviser elle-même en deux êtres distincts… tout en continuant de me faire face, toute seule…Les illusions d'un vieux magicien ne valaient peut-être pas grand-chose face à la réalité de sa sorcellerie…mais en contrepartie, elles me coutaient beaucoup moins cher… La dernière chose qui sort de mon sac quand je l'ai vidé de mes tours avant la lever du rideau, c'est le ridicule… mais ce n'était pas des artifices qu'elle me jetait à la figure, c'était _toute sa personne_, si bien qu'à la fin, quand elle arriva au bout de ses propres ressources, la dernière chose à s'écraser sur le sol de la pièce sans m'atteindre, c'était… »

Toichi laissa un soupir se substituer aux derniers mots de sa leçon, cette leçon qui se reflétait dans les yeux légèrement attristé de son disciple, sous la forme d'une fillette étendue de tout son long…

« Qu'un magicien puisse être un meilleur précepteur que moi, je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça ironique ou tragique… »

La réponse se trouvait sans doute quelque part entre les deux dans l'esprit d'un majordome alors qu'il contemplait tristement sa maitresse…et la multitude de feuille de papier qui s'effritaient dans toute la pièce, maintenant que celle qui y avait tracé leurs idéogrammes n'avaient plus la force de donner la moindre autorité à ses mots… Au sens propre comme au figuré…

« Oh, n'exagérons pas… Si j'en crois votre pupille, je lui avais_ déjà _donné cette leçon, _à titre posthume, _avec une illustration bien plus tragique que celle qu'elle nous offre à son corps défendant, sans qu'elle ait compris toute la portée pour autant… Eh, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas tant de différence entre nous que nous voulons bien le croire… Parfois, quand l'illusion d'un magicien se dissipe un peu plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait anticipé, dévoilant celui qui s'imaginait à l'abri derrière, il se rend compte, lui aussi et bien trop tard, que c'était sa propre personne qu'il avait offert en pâture à ses spectateurs…»

Un petit garçon détourna les yeux d'une fillette pour les lever vers un professeur dont les enseignements s'obstinaient à lui demeurer un peu trop obscurs…

Que cette victoire ait laissé un arrière-goût amère à un père, son fils n'avait pas de mal à le comprendre, mais pourtant…Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que c'était son propre corps que le magicien contemplait à ses pieds, en lieu et place d'une fillette…

« Vous _allez_ la lui donner, cette leçon, monsieur le magicien… Pour la première ou la seconde fois, peu importe… Après tout, les deux évènements n'en formeront qu'un aux yeux du monde… »

Toichi plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de déchiffrer le sous-entendu qui alourdissait la remarque désabusée d'un vieux domestique… La tristesse qui avait obscurci le sourire railleur qu'un visage difforme lui avait adressé, il avait eu l'occasion de la contempler, quelques minutes plus tôt…

Au cours de cet instant fatidique, où c'était l'anticipation d'une défaite qui n'était pas la sienne qu'un magicien avait débusqué dans l'expression de l'assistant de son ennemie… Une expression presque paternelle, y compris dans la mélancolie qui s'était mêlé à l'amusement, au moment où il lui avait fait remarquer que sa maitresse n'avait pas commis l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire…

Certains compliments pouvaient avoir la sonorité d'une critique acerbe quand on avait des oreilles pour entendre…

Faute d'avoir sous-estimé le père de Kaito, la fillette avait surestimé celle à qui elle avait confié la lourde tâche de lui faire mordre la poussière…

« Vous ne me donnez pas l'impression d'avoir placé beaucoup d'espérance dans la réussite du projet qui tient tant à cœur à votre pupille… Laissez-lui le bénéfice du doute… Elle est peut-être déjà parvenue à ses fins sans le savoir… Deux personnes ont eu le droit à une leçon un peu trop cruelle, aujourd'hui… »

Après tout, sa sombre prédiction sur le triste chemin que l'hubris d'un magicien ferait emprunter à deux enfants, y compris le sien, elle n'aurait pas eu autant de mordant si la prophétesse avait prêté plus d'attention au contenu de sa propre mise en garde…

« Quand bien même vous prendriez ses avertissements au sérieux, cela ne changerait rien à leur réalisation… Personne ne peut aller contre le cours du temps, y compris et surtout ma maitresse… mais je crains fort qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule véritable manière de lui faire savoir, la laisser essayer, malgré tout… De toutes manières, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre choix… Je peux tout au plus me consoler avec le conseil que m'a donné une de mes pairs, ce matin… Laisser ses élèves aller jusqu'au bout de leur erreur est parfois la meilleure chose qu'un précepteur puisse leur offrir s'il veut réellement les voir progresser… »

Toichi pris le temps de décortiquer les paroles du majordome, avant d'y répondre par un sourire qui aurait eu sa place sur le visage de son fils, avec quelques années supplémentaires et un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus de maturité…

« Mais quelquefois…les gamins peuvent avoir le culot de voir une douloureuse leçon leur passer au-dessus de la tête, en trouvant le moyen de réussir là où le plus expérimenté des professeurs ne pouvait voir que l'échec, même avec toute la complaisance du monde… »

Remarque que l'éternel compagnon d'une sorcière encaissa avec un haussement d'épaules en trainant le pas en direction de sa maitresse.

« Peu m'importe… Dans les deux cas, mon élève sera gagnante… »

Emboitant le pas à la créature difforme, Toichi commença à porter la main à son épaule pour décrocher une cape, qui lui paraissait plus utile autour du corps d'une fillette que le sien, avant de s'interrompre à mi-parcours… Le corps qu'il voulait emmitoufler avait commencé à être gagné par un spasme qui ne présageait rien de bon… qu'une sorcière lui dissimule ses larmes ou un gloussement…

« Eh…hehe…hehehe… J'avais bien raison de ne pas vous croire, monsieur le clown… _Believing oneself to be perfect_… Allez prétendre que c'était votre propre personne que vous aviez en tête en marmonnant ces mots… »

Le vieux magicien adressa un sourire complice en direction de son interlocutrice tandis qu'il pliait le genou pour se mettre à sa hauteur…ou en tout cas s'y trouver quand elle aurait trouvé la force de se redresser.

« Oh, mais je ne vous mentais pas en vous confiant que ce n'était pas vous que j'avais eu en tête… même si j'aurais dû avoir l'honnêteté d'ajouter un _seulement_… »

Un dernier soubresaut parcourut le corps d'une fillette avant qu'il ne se détende comme un ressort… et qu'une menotte dépourvu de serrure ne referme son cercle d'acier sur un poignet…

Coup de théâtre qui fît tressaillir un magicien…alors même que le bras qu'une sorcière venait de prendre au piège n'était pas celui de son ennemi mais le sien… L'effroi qui avait étiré les traits d'un visage boursouflé quand ses yeux avait effleuré la chaine qui pendait au poignet de sa maitresse n'annonçait rien de bon, ni pour elle, ni pour lui… Cette chaine au bout de laquelle se trouvait une montre-gousset, en lieu et place d'un cercle d'acier identique…

« Hehe… Je n'aie peut-être pas les moyens de vous apprendre le respect, mais il me reste toujours une option…pour combler l'écart entre mes désirs et ce que je peux m'offrir toute seule… Frapper à la porte d'une banque… La plus ancienne de toutes… Celle avant qui _rien ne fût créé qui ne soit éternel_… »

Lorsqu'une sorcière se releva en même temps que le couvercle d'une montre, s'agenouillant face à son ennemie sans adopter le moins du monde une attitude soumise ou même résignée, bien au contraire, le cadran formé par un cercle autour des aiguilles de la minuscule horloge commença à se mouvoir, sans que le doigt d'une fillette ne se glisse dans l'un des trous qui le transperçaient pour le faire tourner sur lui-même…

Un cadran qui n'était pas sans évoquer le tourniquet d'un antique téléphone, quand bien même sept symboles ésotériques avaient supplanté la place traditionnelle allouée aux chiffres…

Aussi énigmatique que soit la danse du cercle argentée pour un magicien et son fils, les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage d'une fillette, chaque fois qu'un symbole passait au travers d'un cercle, aurait pu les éclairer sur la signification du signe, ou plutôt du nom qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'une sorcière, avide de connaître le verdict que l'artefact allait rendre sur l'âme de sa propriétaire…

Satan… Oui, ce nom-là pouvait bien être le bon, la colère vis-à-vis d'un magicien borné lui mettait plus que jamais le sang en ébullition…

Le nom Lucifer se substitua… Un nom qui n'était pas le synonyme du premier, quoiqu'en pense les petits mortels ignorants…Ah, il lui restait quand même un embryon de fierté après l'humiliation que le père de Kaito lui avait infligé…

Pas tant que cela, hélas, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… Belphégor menaçait maintenant de supplanter le plus illustre de ses ainées… C'était vexant, mais après l'impact douloureux de cette défaite, et le désespoir qui lui était retombé sur les épaules par la suite, elle ne se sentait plus la force suffisante pour aller arracher un père à la grande faucheuse et le restituer à un fils… Il aurait été si facile d'aller mettre sa fierté de côté pour réclamer son aide à des entités qui prêtaient _toujours_ une oreille complaisante aux petits mortels leurs adressant des prières… Trop facile… Mais la paresse était un vice qui avait entrainé bien trop de pêcheurs au-delà du point de non-retour pour qu'on sous-estime son incarnation…

Sans le moindre ménagement, Mammon écrasa sa sœur pour s'imposer… Quoi de plus normal, l'avidité ne reculerait devant rien ni personne pour obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait, chassant l'indolence en faisant claquer le fouet de l'ambition… Quand allait-elle se décider à se reprendre en main et réclamer son dû, au lieu d'attendre qu'on lui glisse gentiment dans la bouche avec une cuillère en argent ? Celle qui était destiné à mettre la moitié de l'humanité à ses pieds n'allait certainement pas déclarer forfait face à un seul homme, et s'il représentait _vraiment_ plus de valeur à ses yeux que tous ses semblables réunis, il était temps d'accorder son portefeuille avec ses actions, en se donnant les moyens d'arracher ce qu'il lui faisait anticiper…

Ah, Mammon, un démon si proche de son cœur à une époque pas si lointaine… Il aurait pu gagner… avant que ce petit cœur ne se mette à battre pour un voleur…

Non, la seule qui entendrait son appel quand ce cadran se figerait serait…

Enfonçant sans ménagement son index dans l'entaille qu'un magicien lui avait involontairement infligé, tout à l'heure, Akako l'extirpa dans un rictus de souffrance avant d'appliquer fermement un doigt rougi par son propre sang sur le symbole qui avait réussi à suspendre pour de bon le mouvement du cercle qui le surmontait…

« Des profondeurs du deuxième cercle jusqu'au sommet du purgatoire, viens à moi, Asmodée, écoute le murmure de la pécheresse et soumets-la à ta tentation… »

Un majordome avait vainement levé le bras en direction d'une fillette, dans un geste dont le désespoir ne manquait pas d'être annonciateur du pire pour le magicien qui avait étreint son fils, par reflexe… Etant donné la soumission dont avait fait preuve son tuteur à ses caprices, jusque-là, le tout dernier en date semblait bien proche du tout dernier qu'elle puisse jamais s'offrir dans sa vie…

Mais si Toichi avait anticipé le roulement du tonnerre, ou le sinistre craquement d'un plancher qui se fissurerait sous la chaleur des forces telluriques qui se pressaient pour répondre à la convocation d'une sorcière, il en fût pour ses frais… La _Deus ex machina_ qu'une fillette avait convoqué, si le terme était approprié étant donné la direction empruntée par ses prières, préféra s'extirper des coulisses avec une fanfare des plus inattendues…

« Kyaaaaa ! Toichiiii-samaaaaa ! »

La note légèrement hystérique du murmure langoureux qui s'était glissé sans prévenir à l'oreille d'un magicien, appropriée si un glapissement avait échappée à une adolescente excitée par la présence de l'idole qui avait orné les murs de sa chambre, des mois avant leur première rencontre, ne manqua pas de hausser le sourcil qu'il dissimulait derrière le cercle d'un monocle…

Si le cambrioleur vêtu de blanc avait commencé à se retourner, l'étau formé par les deux bras qui étaient apparu de nulle part pour l'enlacer, et au bout desquelles pendait des mains un peu trop baladeuses au goût d'un père de famille, l'en dissuada…

« Si j'ai eu la chance de voir ma renommée me précéder auprès de vous, je n'aie pas eu celle de vous connaitre, chère demoiselle, j'apprécierais donc que vous fassiez preuve… d'un peu moins de familiarité lors de notre première rencontre face à face…si je puis dire… »

Des paroles que Toichi s'était senti obligé de compléter en posant une main gantée sur les doigts qui se rapprochait de sa ceinture d'un peu trop près… pour les porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser, arrachant un frisson à celle qui frottait sa joue contra la sienne…

A la réflexion, ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de calmer les ardeurs d'une admiratrice s'immisçant brusquement dans votre espace intime sans se soucier de vous demander votre avis, mais sur ce point, un séducteur plus ou moins volontaire en fonction des jours avait toujours jugé qu'il fallait combattre le feu par le feu…

« Notre première rencontre ? Ah ! Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de rêves humides où je vous aie rencontré, face à face… Des rêves qui se faisait éveillée, une bonne partie du temps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, nyehehehe… »

Toichi gardait assez d'humour pour conserver son sourire, il avait néanmoins succombé à la tentation de le tordre dans une moue gêné.

« Je suppose…que je devrais me sentir flatté…mais il y a des choses qu'une admiratrice devrait garder pour elle face à un artiste… »

« Ohhh, mais je ne parlais pas seulement des miens, vous savez ? Vous n'avez pas _idée _du nombre de clientes potentielles que vous m'envoyez régulièrement, et qui tremblent comme des feuilles à l'idée de voir l'insaisissable Kid se présenter à leur balcon pour venir leur dérober leur virginité… Même s'il devait le faire avec quelques années, voire décennies de retard pour certaines d'entre elles…»

Qu'il s'agisse du père comme du fils, celui qui se dissimulait derrière un monocle savait pertinemment que, pour sa sécurité personnelle, l'insaisissable Kid devait maintenir une distance plus grande entre un magicien et la foule de ses admiratrices qu'entre un cambrioleur et une brigade de policiers… Une intuition qui avait trouvé une confirmation un peu trop littérale à son goût…

« Une fois encore, c'est le genre d'informations dont je me serais _allégrement _passé… »

« Tsssss, plaignez-vous… Certains m'ont vendu leurs âmes pour _une fraction_ du succès que vous faites mine de porter comme une croix… Et bien peu d'artistes pourraient se vanter d'avoir un trophée comme la fangirl n° 12348 dans leur fanclub ! »

Un rectangle de plastique s'immisça entre un index et un majeur féminin pour se refléter dans un monocle… Les mots qui en ornaient la surface étaient trop familiers à un magicien, qui regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir toucher son pourcentage sur les produits dérivés consacrés au Kid, y compris une position officielle dans l'armée de ses groupies…

Ce n'était pas le cas du visage qu'une adolescente avait barré en alignant deux de ses doigts dans un V de victoire lorsqu'elle s'était glissée dans un photomaton… Mais le nom qui figurait aux côtés du cliché avait franchi les lèvres d'une fillette, quelques instants plus tôt…

Dieux du ciel, la renommée du Kid allait _jusque-là _?! Fallait-il en rire ou se frapper le front du plat de la main ? Toichi hésitait, mais en faveur de la première alternative…

« 12348 ? La 666ème place était déjà réservée quand vous aviez terminé les formulaires d'inscription ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! Rageant, pas vrai ?! Ca mériterait au moins un autographe en compensation, non ?»

Si l'admiratrice d'un voleur avait réussi à trouver la volonté de s'arracher à son idole, ce n'était pas le dos de sa carte de membre qu'elle lui présentait en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mais son décolletée, tout en promenant un feutre le long de ses lèvres dans une expression un peu trop suggestive au goût de l'objet de ses avances…

Un père de famille baissa les yeux pendant que son fils les levait en direction d'une créature qui aurait été à sa place entre deux pages d'un shoujo manga d'un goût particulièrement douteux, bien plus que sur la gravure ornant le grimoire d'une sorcière…

L'uniforme scolaire, dont la couleur variait constamment entre le noir et l'écarlate, qui épousait les courbes d'une adolescente n'aurait pas dépareillé dans la vitrine de certains magasins, en compagnie d'un ersatz de tenue d'infirmière et d'un costume avec lequel un fouet était gracieusement offert par la maison… En revanche, il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de trouver un lycée assez laxiste pour autoriser ses étudiantes à s'en revêtir, au plus grand désespoir de la moitié masculine de ses élèves qui aurait certainement envisagé de se dépouiller de son âme pour le droit de passer leur scolarité entre ces murs, s'ils avaient existé en dehors de leurs phantasmes…

Pour couronner le tout, et c'était bien le cas de le dire, les couettes de la nouvelle venue, dont les extrémités aurait balayé le sol de la pièce si sa chevelure rousse n'exprimait pas un mépris souverain des lois de la gravité, achevait de donner une dimension humaine, _trop humaine,_ à la créature qu'Akako avait extirpé des enfers…

« Hum… Avant de vous signer quoi que ce soit, je suppose que je devrais prendre la peine de m'assurer que cela ne m'engagerait à rien… »

« Ohhhh, tout de suite… Comme si toute surface où je vous demandais d'apposer une signature devait former un contrat… Certaines personnes ont une vie en dehors de leur travail, vous savez… »

Toichi eut beaucoup de mal à retenir l'ombre d'un sourire attendrie face à l'expression boudeuse de celle dont la frustration avait gonflé les joues…

« …pour être honnête, on se demanderait presque si ces mêmes personnes ont bien un travail en dehors de leur vie en tout premier lieu… »

Face à la remarque acerbe qu'une sorcière avait fait claquer en guise de fouet, en plus de sa langue, une diablesse sursauta avant de dissimuler pitoyablement sa gêne derrière ses paupières et un sourire d'excuse un peu trop forcé pour avoir la moindre crédibilité, tandis qu'elle se retournait partiellement vers sa cliente en se grattant l'arrière de la tête…

« Nyehehehe… Navré, navré… Mais partie comme vous étiez, il faudra que je lui glisse mon feutre entre les dents pour qu'il puisse me signer un autographe à la fin… Des mauvaises langues viendraient en mettre en doute l'authenticité à cause de ça, tsssss, à commencer par celle de ma sœur…et encore, peut-être que vous ne me laisseriez même pas ça… Juste ça…Si vous le condamnez à se nourrir à la paille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et une paille qu'il ne pourrait même plus glisser entre ses lèvres par ses propres moyens, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera pour satisfaire ses admiratrices, hein ? Vous y avez seulement pensé ?!»

Un magicien dissimula un toussotement et son sourire derrière un gant.

« Eh bien… Quelques suggestions me viendraient en tête, mais je préfèrerais les garder pour mon humble personne, de peur qu'elle ne tombe dans l'oreille d'un fils…ou de sa petite amie... Qui plus est, je suis certain que vous les avez _déjà _anticipés… »

L'expression rêveuse d'une lycéenne le lui confirma avant de laisser la place à un mélange de déception et de réprobation tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en levant deux mains en direction de son idole.

« Ne dites pas ça… Je vais finir par oublier le _rating_ de l'histoire et me faire taper sur les doigts…Ahhhhhhhh, et là, Nee-sama va m'écorcher vive pour avoir ébréché le quatrième mur… Ohhhhhh, ce que vous ne me faites pas faire, Toichi sama… »

Akako laissa le poids de toute la misère du monde, ou en tout cas de la sienne, d'un poids équivalents à ses yeux, retomber sur la paume de la main où elle avait fait basculer son front… Geste d'embarras qui ne manqua pas de dissiper la confusion du visage de Kaito pour y substituer un sourire goguenard.

« Tu sais, avec le recul… tu devrais _vraiment_ laisser une place dans ton personnel à ce petit snobinard… Quand la barre est déjà au ras du sol, même un nabot peut réussir à la relever… »

Un sourire effronté se crispa quand une main paternelle commença à s'appliquer fermement à une chevelure ébouriffée.

« Eh oh, tu ne vas pas me dire que je n'ai même pas le droit de critiquer les domestiques d'une _lady_, quand même ?! »

« Ce n'est pas mes leçons vis-à-vis des demoiselles que je te soupçonne d'oublier, Kaito…mais celles à propos des clowns… »

Si un disciple avait une réplique bien sentie sous la langue à destination de son professeur mécontent, elle effectua un repli stratégique vers le fond de sa gorge en compagnie de sa salive, quand son regard effleura le sourire gourmand qui s'immisçait progressivement par-dessous l'expression vexée d'une adolescente… Les dents qu'elle commençait à exhiber, petit à petit, lui paraissait un peu trop pointues, au sens propre comme au figuré…

« Vous nous trouvez…_drôles_, n'est-ce pas, petit marquis ? Une source d'amusement, je n'en doute absolument pas… Et qui pourrait vous en blâmer ? Avec notre tenue ridicule et si peu appropriée à notre fonction, nos noms poussiéreux, notre attitude un brin puérile, nos manières qui le sont tout autant, sans même compter notre coiffure qui ne vaut sans doute guère mieux à vos petits yeux… Et peut-être que vous avez raison, au fond, oui… Peut-être que nous sommes à mourir de rire, moi et mes sœurs, petites ou grandes… Mais comme votre petit papa vous le rappelle gentiment… Ce n'est _surtout pas_ parce qu'une chose est _amusante_ qu'il faut s'imaginer pour autant qu'elle ne représente pas le moindre _danger_… »

Une sensation familière commença à faire son chemin dans la conscience d'un petit farceur… Le murmure timide d'une voix qui lui susurrait d'accorder le bénéfice du doute aux menaces voilées d'une gamine, a fortiori quand la dernière qu'il n'avait prise au sérieux que trop tard était une sorcière qui lui avait _littéralement _claqué sa propre porte au nez d'un geste de la main…

Mais une fois encore, la prudence avait été mise en sourdine par l'effronterie, au fur et à mesure que les lèvres d'un gamin s'étirait, prélude à un tour pendable…

Un gamin qui se retrouva brutalement bousculé en arrière pour atterrir sur son propre séant, et adresser, une fois encore, un regard surpris à une fillette de son âge qui avait levé la main vers le mécréant tournant en ridicule son pouvoir, lui faisant sentir sa colère à plus d'un mètre de distance…

« Ne t'avises surtout pas de vouloir la détromper, espèce d'idiot ! Elle t'a offert un avertissement _explicite_ à l'instant… »

Le ton de la sorcière aurait été tout aussi approprié si elle lui avait fait remarquer que la future victime de ses farces avait relevé le chien d'un revolver dont la gueule aurait vomi autre chose qu'une fleur ou un drapeau orné d'un _pan!_ si son index en avait effleuré la détente…

De fait, au vu de la lueur de panique qui se reflétait dans les iris de la sorcière, elle ne donnait plus tant l'impression d'avoir convoqué un laquais encore plus ridicule que la moyenne, mais d'agripper avec l'énergie du désespoir la laisse d'un chien de chasse qui ne se contenterait pas de tenir en respect un voleur si l'étreinte de la lanière de cuir autour de son cou se relâchait d'un seul millimètre, lui accordant assez de jeu pour refermer ses crocs sur la chair tendre de deux enfants, l'un après l'autre… Commençant par le fils d'un magicien avant d'aller achever son repas avec un petit chaperon rouge qui avait confondu un loup avec un caniche d'appartement…

Inutile de dire que la peur qui se reflétait sur le visage de l'ogre tandis qu'il agrippait le poignet que sa maitresse avait enchainé à une montre, elle avait achevé de pousser le petit Kaito à regarder la nouvelle venue avec une expression plus circonspecte qu'auparavant…

« Si vous vous rappelez _enfin_ de mes leçons à _leurs_ propos, et des raisons pour lesquelles il ne faut _jamais_ leur laisser l'occasion de se rapprocher de vous de _trop près_, alors dépêchez-vous de… »

Des mots qui se noyèrent dans un gargouillement lorsqu'une mèche de cheveux roux s'étira brusquement de plusieurs mètres pour s'enrouler autour du cou d'un majordome, avec le mordant d'un fouet, le tranchant d'un scalpel et la poigne d'acier d'un casse-noisette qui n'aurait eu à se comprimer de beaucoup plus pour briser la coquille prisonnière de la tenaille…

« Avant de la sermonner, il aurait peut-être fallu que tu les aies gardé plus à cœur, tes précieuses petites leçons… Mais puisque tu tiens tant que ça à lui infliger une révision de dernière minute… _Be my guest_… Après tout, je suis certaine que _notre_ maitresse ne trouve pas mes avertissements assez _explicites_ pour l'auditoire, quand bien même ils sont amplement suffisants de _notre_ point de vue… Donc achevons de combler l'ignorance, précepteur… Rappelez-nous les _trois conditions_ auquel doit se plier un démon pour avoir le droit de porter la main sur un mortel… »

Le vieux domestique s'efforça d'insuffler suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons pour former les mots qui lui brûlaient la carotide autant que le garrot soyeux qui se comprimait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Si…un mortel porte la main…sur lui…en premier… »

Un tintement électronique se mit à résonner d'une manière aussi incongrue qu'inappropriée tandis qu'une lycéenne étirait un peu plus les lèvres en direction d'un magicien et de son fils.

_« Very good ! The next one ? »_

Sous les yeux horrifiés d'une sorcière, son majordome avait commencé à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que sa tortionnaire l'y invitait implicitement en étirant une mèche de cheveux…et le nœud coulant qu'elle avait tressé au bout…

« Après…qu'un…mortel…lui en fait…la…deman…de… »

Des mots qu'une diablesse savourait sur ses propres lèvres, en même temps que l'humilité qui commençait à poindre sur le visage de sa cliente potentielle quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

_« Pretty gooooooddd ! The last one ? »_

Quelques centimètres s'étaient douloureusement hissé par-dessous les chaussures du serviteur, donnant à ses dernières paroles la tonalité rauque du dernier souffle ponctuant une agonie particulièrement atroce…

« …si…un mortel…a recours à autre chose…que…des mots…pour dissuader une contractante de nouer un…pacte… »

« _Perfecttttttt_ ! Trois sur trois pour la théorie…et pourtant un zéro pointé pour vous au niveau des travaux pratiques, précepteur ! »

Un nœud coulant avait fini par relâcher son étreinte, mais après qu'une lycéenne ait fait onduler ses cheveux en direction d'un mur, envoyant sa victime la percuter de plein fouet, sans tourner la tête d'un seul centimètre pour autant…

Akako inclina des yeux obscurcis par une culpabilité que le soulagement avait adoucie, face aux gémissements plaintifs qui s'échappait du corps d'un majordome… Kaito commença à se rapprocher d'un air craintif et compatissant de celui qui n'avait plus la crédibilité suffisante pour assurer le rôle d'ogre, la transférant à une lycéenne…tandis qu'elle déployait deux mèches de cheveux en direction de Toichi pour le cerner de toute part…

« Alors, Toichi Samaaaaaa…Gardez vos main dans les poches jusqu'à la fin des transactions, si l'idée qu'une groupie vous dévore toute crue est si répulsive que ça à vos yeux… D'autant plus que celle-ci pourrait bien le faire _au sens propre_ après vous avoir consommé au sens figuré…Nyehehehe… Et peut-être pas dans l'ordre que vous avez anticipez, là…Uuhhhhh…huhuhu…mais peut-être que je pourrais le faire au sens propre, et au figuré, _en même temps_… »

L'insaisissable Kid se contenta de donner un pli légèrement moqueur à ses lèvres tandis qu'un sourire plus carnassier que jamais se reflétait à la surface de son monocle…

« Hum, je crains que vous ne me surestimiez un tantinet, mademoiselle… Quelle que soit les sommets de virilité que mes admiratrices imaginent sous ce costume blanc, je crains fort que la réalité déçoive l'une d'entre elle si elle avait les dents un peu trop longues… »

« Ohohohoho, de votre côté, vous ne devriez _surtou_t pas me sous-estimez, Toichi sama… On ne devient pas l'incarnation de la luxure en collectionnant les codes-barres qui ornent les boites de céréales… _Nous_ avons des standards élevés, contrairement à ce que peut penser votre progéniture… Quelle que soit la manière dont je vous engloutirais _goulument_, je peux vous _garantir _que vous demeurerez _droit comme un i_ jusqu'au bout… Kiaaaaa !»

Une langue avait commencé à souligner les lèvres qu'avait franchi une promesse particulièrement morbide, avant d'onduler brusquement dans un gargouillement quand les doigts d'une sorcière agrippèrent la chaine qu'elle avait refermé sur son propre poignet, resserrant sa poigne sur la laisse invisible d'un subordonné qui manifestait un peu trop de zèle à la tâche qu'on lui avait assigné.

« Avant de t'inquiéter des trouble-fêtes qui pourrait nuire à la bonne marche des négociations, commence par venir parler affaire en premier lieu… Particulièrement si tu ne veux pas qu'une certaine plainte franchisse les lèvres d'une sorcière qui a convoqué Lucifer à sa botte pour _bien moins que ça_… »

Menace qui poussa une adolescente à cesser de tendre la main comme les cheveux en direction d'un cambrioleur avec le désespoir d'une groupie voyant l'objet de son adoration s'éloignait à tire d'aile avec un sourire d'excuse, tandis qu'une fillette la trainait sur le sol en faisant glisser les maillons d'une chainette entre ses doigts.

Se redressant d'un seul coup, en gardant les deux mains derrière son dos, les ondulations de ses tresses la dispensant de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour décoller du sol, la diablesse glissa un regard curieux par-dessus l'épaule d'une fillette, tandis qu'elle avait commencé à remonter consciencieusement le mécanisme d'une montre gousset.

Le manège des aiguilles de la montre plissa les yeux d'un magicien autant que celui d'une sorcière et de son âme damnée, aussi ironique que soit l'expression, justement...

« C'est le moment où je suis supposé vous marmonner une banalité du genre _A quoi bon gagner le monde, si vous devez y perdre votre âme ?,_ non ? »

A en juger au sourire narquois d'une sorcière tandis que ses yeux restaient focalisés sur les aiguilles dont elle ajustait la danse, l'avertissement d'un voleur n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, sans qu'elle soit complaisante pour autant…

« Vous me croyez aussi naïve que ça ? L'avantage de mon statut par rapport à celui du mortel lambda est précisément de pouvoir placer une valeur inférieure à l'éternité sur le contrat… Gardes tes remarques caustiques, Asmodée, je les sens déjà venir… »

« Caustique, moi ? Mais voyons, Akako sama, je suis _sûre_ que vous serez différente… »

Toichi se retint de faire remarquer que tous les camelots offraient ce genre de promesse à ceux qui hésitaient à gober leurs boniments, et l'hameçon qu'ils dissimulaient à l'intérieur… Le sourire d'une fillette supposée se montrant aussi sarcastique que celui de l'entité dissimulée derrière les traits d'une adolescente, le père de Kaito n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que son avertissement aurait été stérile…

Sa petite ennemie jurée n'avait pas besoin de se faire des illusions sur la nature de ce qu'elle mettait aux enchères… Après tout, de son point de vue, ce n'était _pas_ son humble personne qui était l'objet des négociations, quand bien même elle serait la seule à y perdre quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elles s'achèveraient…

Quel que soit le montant marmonné par le commissaire-priseur quand il abattrait son marteau pour rendre son verdict, il aurait _toujours_ moins de valeur à ses yeux que ce qui, ou plutôt _celui_ qui était mis en vente à son corps défendant… Celui dont le regard exprimait la même inquiétude, que le visage d'un père ou celui d'une fillette s'y reflète…

-:-

_Notes de l'auteur : Barre des 50 000 mots franchie avec succès, sans que je sois certain d'avoir franchi la frontière de la moitié de l'histoire… Et dire que j'avais promis une histoire plus courte que la moyenne au commencement… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en affliger… Sans doute un peu des deux…(soupir)_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

« 2921 jours ? »

Si le souffle d'un démon sur sa nuque parvenait à donner la chair de poule à une petite sorcière, son angoisse demeurait à l'arrière-plan, derrière l'irritation qu'une question avait soulevé en serpentant jusqu'à son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu vas reprocher à l'avarice de se tailler la part du lion, au point de ne laisser que des miettes à la luxure ? Rassures-toi sur ce point, Mammon est resté derrière toi pour une bonne raison… »

« Oh mais détrompez-vous, Akako sama, ce n'est pas d'avarice que je vous soupçonnais…plutôt de prodigalité… Une seule journée, vraiment… »

Akako sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de quelques millimètres tandis que ses doigts relâchaient le mécanisme d'une montre. Qu'un démon veuille marchander avant de conclure son pacte, quoi de plus normal ? Que la contestation porte sur la durée précise du prêt, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un achat à proprement parler dans ce cas précis, là encore, quoi d'étonnant ? Mais qu'il l'estime trop longue plutôt que trop courte, toujours trop courte, même d'une malheureuse seconde, c'était une première à sa connaissance…

Mais peut-être que son étonnement était mal placée ? Après tout, elle aurait plutôt dû s'inquiéter du fait qu'un démon ait automatiquement retranché huit années, les comptant pour rien, à la période qu'une sorcière avait défini entre l'instant présent et celui des règlements de compte…

« Nyéhehehehe… Le bois dans lequel vous êtes taillé est encore un peu trop vert, Akako sama, même si on vous accordait huit années de croissance supplémentaire… A votre âge, vous n'avez pas encore compris que le temps était fluide en enfer…Passé, présent futur, chez nous ils forment les spirales d'un grand huit plutôt qu'une ligne droite…Et c'est justement pour ça que je vais jamais confondre une gamine avec ma véritable cliente, même si elle ne font qu'une seule et même personne au fond… D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle un petit tour que nous avons joué à un pensionnaire… Ou peut-être que nous allons le faire ? Qui sait ? Peut-être même que c'est de vous que nous allons parler… »

Asmodée enlaça sa cliente de ses bras comme de sa chevelure, dans une attitude qui aurait convenu à une grande sœur attentionnée vis-à-vis de la petite… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur pour pétiller dans les yeux d'une adolescente…

« Un beau jour…ou une belle nuit… Peu importe, et bien malin qui pourrait faire la différence chez nous de toutes manières… Bref, un beau jour, sans rime ni raison, l'espoir qui broyait le cœur de notre damné, même après avoir passé des millénaires à essayer de le lui arracher, il se concrétise contre toute attente… Sa damnation touche à sa fin…Son démon personnel s'est éclipsé dans son dos pour ne plus jamais revenir…Le laissant, seul, soulagé et confus, au milieu d'une pièce aux murs jonchés d'instruments de torture qui lui sont devenu familiers, comme des vieux amis, à force d'avoir expérimenté leur usage de toutes les façon possible et imaginables, et de bien d'autres manières encore…Mais la confusion monte d'un cran, quand il voit un être humain franchir la porte de sa propre chambre des supplices… Puis elle fait place au malaise devant la familiarité des traits apeurés qui lui font face… L'inquiétante étrangeté se prolonge, jusqu'au moment où il se rend compte qu'il pourrait faire face à son propre miroir, là, s'il avait eu la chance de s'y refléter, une dernière fois, juste avant que sa damnation ne commence pour de bon…et ensuite…le brusque éclair de compréhension…quand il réalise qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir, pas de sosie non plus, et encore moins de coïncidence…ni même de démons pour le torturer en tout premier lieu… Nyehehehe…. Parce qu'en fait, depuis le tout début, le seul responsable de ses souffrances, c'était… »

Un tremblement gagna le corps d'une fillette tandis qu'une diablesse l'emprisonnait dans la plus douce des étreintes, tout en lui murmurant la chute d'une plaisanterie dans l'oreille.

Mais ce n'était pas la peur qui se lisait sur un visage enfantin tandis que sa propriétaire inclinait la tête en arrière, pour laisser échapper un gloussement qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de sa compagne de débauche.

« Hehehehehe… Si amusant, si poétique, si appropriée… Particulièrement pour une personne qu'on pourrait accuser de narcissisme vu le temps qu'elle passe devant son miroir… Un miroir qu'elle avait brisé quand l'image qu'il lui renvoyait ne lui convenait plus, d'ailleurs… Oh oui, ça aurait pu…ou ça pourrait être moi… Ce sera moi… de toutes manières…même si ce n'est pas d'une manière aussi littérale… »

Toichi ravala un soupir en égrenant mentalement la liste de rossignols qui étaient à sa disposition, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux convienne à la serrure du cercle d'acier qu'une fillette avait enroulé à son poignet.

Mais la prison métallique partageait une chose en commun avec sa victime consentante, l'absence d'ouverture apparente autorisant un cambrioleur à en manipuler le mécanisme interne pour qu'il se déverrouille…

Aucune illusion n'aurait pu se maintenir, même du bout des doigts, sur le pli moqueur des lèvres de cette gamine, tandis que la tristesse s'allongeait tranquillement sur une courbe qui évoquait une lune sur le point de décroître pour la toute dernière fois…

Ce qui ne manquait pas de contraster avec l'espièglerie qui étirait les traits d'une adolescente jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle frottait sa joue contre celle de sa cliente tout en adressant un clin d'œil à un magicien.

« Oh, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, Toichi sama… Si cette chaine se détachait du bras de ma cliente avant qu'elle finisse sa transaction, ma proposition deviendrait nulle et non avenue, et je me retrouverais expulsé aux enfers comme un vulgaire représentant en aspirateurs, venu faire du porte à porte pour finir chassé à coup de balais… Vous pourriez peut-être en crocheter la serrure, si seulement je vous en offrais l'opportunité en me tenant à une distance plus professionnelle de mon prospect, c'est ce que vous pensez, hein ? L'insaisissable Kid déroberait le cœur d'une sorcière pour le lui restituer à la fin… Passé et futur se tiendrait mains dans la main, comme un père et un fils savent si bien le faire, surtout quand il se cache derrière le même cambrioleur… Un si joli rêve… Digne de vous… Pour un peu, je succomberai à la faiblesse de vous laisser faire, mais… »

Toichi haussa les épaules en écartant les bras dans une attitude résigné qui n'était pas celle d'un mauvais perdant pour autant, bien au contraire…

« Mais les rêves sont faits pour être brisés ? C'est ce que je dois comprendre ? »

« Ne vous vexez pas, Toichi sama… Votre réputation n'en souffrira pas… Ce n'était pas simplement hors de portée de l'insaisissable Kid, ou même d'un magicien aussi doué que celui qu'admire le petit Kaito… _Personne,_ sur la terre comme dans le ciel ne pourrait relâcher l'emprise de cette chaine…en dehors de celle qui l'a verrouillé… »

Piètre consolation pour un voleur… On ne lui laisserait même pas l'excuse d'avoir trouvé un défi pour lequel l'adjectif impossible ne serait pas une hyperbole de plus à fracasser, bien au contraire, on lui avait révélé l'emplacement exacte de la serrure dissimulé jusque-là... en lui précisant que ce verrou-là ne pouvait pas se crocheter, il ne pouvait que s'ouvrir spontanément…

Mais pour le moment, l'espérance n'avait pas encore été exilé du lieu où un cambrioleur et une sorcière se faisait face… Après tout, là où le Kid aurait échoué, un gamin pouvait réussir… Une espérance fugace qui se refléta dans le regard d'un père en même temps que le visage de son fils.

« Donc huit ans et un jour ? En d'autres termes, une seule et unique journée ? Vous en êtes bien certaine ? Personnellement, je me serais accordé une bonne semaine, et encore… Il y a tellement de choses à essayer au moins une fois…ou deux…ou trois… ou dont on ne se lasserait jamais après un mois d'affilée…héhéhé…»

Un petit magicien en herbe senti une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos devant l'expression gourmande qui se partageaient deux visages avec équité, tandis qu'une succube et une sorcière le déshabillait du regard après lui avoir fait mentalement ingéré un élixir qui aurait fait le bonheur d'un certain Shinichi Kudo, d'ici quelques années…

Même si l'acteur principal et involontaire de leur phantasmes était encore trop naïf pour comprendre à quel sauce on voulait le dévorer, son intuition était assez aiguisé pour lui murmurer qu'au banquet d'une sorcière, la position qu'on lui allouait n'était pas celle de l'invité d'honneur, mais sur la table, au milieu des plats…ou plutôt des condiments puisqu'il sentait que son prénom serait la seul ligne à orner le menu qu'une diablesse présentait à sa cliente avant de prendre la commande.

« Je devrais peut-être m'accorder un peu plus, c'est vrai… Ne serait-ce qu'un jour…ou deux…ou quatre…ou un mois tout entier…Ahhhh, peut-être même une année… »

Les doigts d'une fillette firent remuer de nouveaux les mécanismes d'une montre arrêtée, les ramenant en arrière ou plutôt en avant…

« Eh, eh… ne basculez pas d'un extrême à l'autre, Akako sama, il faut m'en laisser un peu quand même ! »

« Euhhh, et j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans ? Après tout, la seule chose que je comprends de votre charabia, c'est que je suis le principal concerné… »

Une sorcière inclina la tête sur la gauche pendant qu'un démon faisait de même sur la droite, la même réponse se lisant dans leurs sourires respectifs. _Non_

« Oh, tu auras ton mot à dire…mais tu l'as déjà eu de mon point de vue, et c'était _oui_… Tâches donc de ne plus m'interrompre… Tu serais particulièrement mal placé pour me critiquer du reste, tu ne t'es même pas accordé une seule journée quand tu t'es enchainé une montre comme la mienne au poignet, après avoir tourné le cadran à l'emplacement de mon propre nom… »

« Uhhh… Avant de m'accrocher ce gadget au poignet, j'aurais demandé des précisions sur son fonctionnement, je crois… Et si tu viens me dire que tu me les avais déjà donnés…ou que tu me les donneras plus tard, parce que je crois que je commence à saisir le truc… »

L'affection se substitua à la gourmandise sur les lèvres d'une fillette, tandis qu'elle levait la main dans la direction d'un gamin, pour lui dévoiler ce qui dissimulait sous le couvercle d'une montre-gousset.

« C'est simple, mon tout petit… A la différence de celles de l'insignifiante babiole d'un petit snobinard britannique, les aiguilles de cette horloge n'offre pas le moindre décalage avec le temps qui s'écoule pour sa propriétaire… Quand elles auront terminé de parcourir toute la circonférence de ce cadran, il ne restera plus une seule seconde de libre, ou une seule seconde tout court à mesurer dans ma petite vie… Elles n'arriveront ni en retard ni en avance, juste à l'instant précis où je rendrais mon tout dernier souffle… »

Kaito se renfrogna dans une expression sceptique bien que mâtinée d'angoisse.

« En admettant que tu sois assez bête pour t'enchainer à une bombe à retardement, tu auras beaucoup de mal à me faire croire que je puisse l'avoir été…ou le devenir, un jour… »

« Eh…hehe… Ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité, mais tu comprends les choses à l'envers… Ce n'est pas l'arrêt de la danse de ses aiguilles qui provoquera ma mort… C'est justement tout le contraire… Cette montre a été façonné_ sur mesure_ pour sa propriétaire, l'artisan n'est pas un barbare qui va allonger mon précieux temps de force dans un lit de Procuste pour qu'il s'ajuste à son travail d'orfèvre…L'étendue de la durée que cette montre aura mesurée au final, elle l'a enregistré passivement avant même que je ne la mette en route, elle ne lui aura rien retranché, ni ajouté à la fin… »

Plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer les mots d'une fillette autant que les chiffres qui s'alignaient en cercle sur la surface d'une horloge, le fils d'un magicien commença à être gagné par une migraine irrépressible… A l'exception de l'arc de cercle qu'une sorcière avait délimité en ajustant le mouvement des aiguilles, les symboles numériques ornant le cadran se dissolvaient dans un brouillard confus de nombres fluctuants, de lettres assemblées dans un ordre qui n'était pas celui d'un mot, ou d'un mélange abâtardie des deux…

En lieu et place du couvercle d'une montre, c'était la couverture d'un recueil d'illusions d'optiques particulièrement vicieuses et réalistes que les doigts d'une gamine semblaient avoir relevé, même si des signes aux contours aussi flous que la signification semblaient s'élancer hors des pages, pour se substituer au contenu habituel de ce genre de publication…

Bien sûr, par déduction et grâce au contexte, on pouvait toujours dévoiler l'identité réelle des chiffres indisciplinés qui s'entremêlaient les uns aux l'autres pour échapper à l'œil de l'observateur…

Si cette babiole était réellement taillée à l'échelle d'une vie, son artisan devait avoir laissé assez de place pour un bon siècle… Mais malgré tout… Les huit années et des poussières qui s'intercalaient entre le dernier instant d'une existence et la date antérieure sélectionnée… Le reste du temps à mesurer… L'écart entre les deux était indéchiffrable…

Par moment, kaito se serait persuadé que la sorcière s'apprêtait à sacrifier une moitié du temps qui la séparait de sa mort… L'instant suivant, la durée qu'il déchiffrait à travers un brouillard de larme se réduisait au quart d'une existence… Après s'être frotté les paupières et massé les globes oculaires brûlés par la vision d'un kaléidoscope de chiffres ambigus, l'étendue des jours qui demeurait à la disposition d'une fillette couvrait le tiers du cercle d'une montre… Un changement qui vous faisait cligner des yeux…et substituait trois quart à un tiers… Durée qui se rétractait timidement à un dixième quand on dardait un regard noir en direction d'une horloge pour la discipliner…

Cette maudite aiguille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et pourtant, sa position sautillait d'un extrême à l'autre entre les chiffres…

« Inutile, Kaito… Ce n'est pas une fenêtre sur l'avenir qui se cache sous le couvercle de cette montre, tu peux te donner la migraine à la déchiffrer, tu n'en retireras aucun indice, même indirect, sur le nombre et la nature des évènements qui égayeront le reste de ma vie… La seule durée précise aux yeux d'un observateur, y compris moi, sera celle que je choisis de retrancher à mon existence…»

Des paroles qui avaient donné une signification concrète à l'orgie dépravée de nombres qui se déroulait par-delà la ligne d'une aiguille aux yeux d'un petit garçons, les écarquillant dans une expression horrifié.

« Attends voir, tu veux dire que ce que cette babiole mesure _vraiment_ c'est la quantité d'espérance de vie auquel tu renonces en la mettant en marche ?! »

Face à l'angoisse bien réelle d'un petit farceur à qui on avait fait passer l'envie de rire, une sorcière illumina son visage mélancolique par un sourire qui aurait convenu à une mère ou un professeur débonnaire.

« Voyons, Kaito, si c'était le cas, tu crois que je t'aurais autorisé à mettre en route ta petite horloge personnelle, sans laisser la moindre seconde à parcourir pour sa pauvre aiguille ? Je suis moins cruelle que tu l'imagine…ou bien plus… Mais une fois encore, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, alors même qu'elle te passe au-dessus de la tête… Ce n'est pas à la grande faucheuse que tu concède quoi que ce soit en faisant reculer cette aiguille, c'est à l'entité dont le nom sera sélectionné sur le cercle qui borde le cadran… »

L'interlocuteur de la fillette plissa les sourcils devant les sept symboles qui trônaient au sein du même nombre d'ouverture sur un disque de métal argentée… Aux yeux d'un petit mortel ignorant, et a fortiori d'un mortel dont l'âme d'enfant, si tendre, n'avait pas encore été trempé dans les vices qui maculaient le chemin de la vie, leur signification ne pouvait que demeurer obscurs… et pourtant…

« Nyéhehehehe… et quand le compte à rebours jusqu'à votre mort commencera _réellement_, vous allez le trouver biennnnnnn trop long à votre goût, Akako sama…parce que je peux vous assurer, sans le moindre_ spoiler_, qu'il me conviendra tout à fait…il y a tellemennnnt de choses que vous m'offrirez dans huit ans et des poussières… Même si vous aviez assez de chance ou de malchance pour n'avoir que des semaines à me mettre sous la dent, je peux vous assurer que vous ne ferez pas la différence avec des _siècles_… Oh, n'aie pas peur pour elle, _boy_, ou peut-être que je devrais dire, _Kid_ ? Je ne la _tuerais_ pas… Non, non, non… Tout le contraire…Je prendrais particulièrement soin de mon adorable cliente… Sa santé sera gardée nuit et jour avec un soin particulièrement jaloux… Aucun garde du corps ne sera plus zélé que moi pour la protéger des menaces extérieures, hehehe, j'y tiendrais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux, après tout, son corps sera _le mien_, dans _tous les sens du terme_, absolument_ tous_…et la seule tentation dont je la mettrais à l'abri sera celle du suicide… »

Deux enfants partagèrent le même frisson et la même moue de dégoût quand une adolescente caressa des mèches de cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, tout en effleurant de la langue l'oreille où elle glissait ses mots.

« Ohohoho, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que je vous mettrais à l'abri des moyens de la concrétiser, parce qu'elle va vous hanter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, cette tentation… Au point que vous me supplierez pour un avenant au contrat… Hihihi…Pas grand-chose…Bien sûr… Juste me faire promettre que mes paiements seront effectués à titre _posthume_… Juste pour _une minute_ de délivrance, vous serez prêt à m'accorder une durée qui sera trop élevé pour être mesuré à la moindre montre…. Ou une montre qui n'aurait pas besoin d'aiguille… Juste du mot _**toujours**_ comme réponse pour la question _Encore combien de temps ?_ et de _**Jamais **_pour sa collègue _Quand est-ce que ca s'arrêtera ? _Nyehehehehehehe… »

« Sérieusement ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'il puisse y avoir des crétins assez idiots pour accepter ton aide quand tu la leur proposes comme **ça**?! »

Une sorcière et une succube inclinèrent la tête de concert, la première pour contempler le sol d'un air désabusé, la seconde pour acquiescer avec moins d'ambiguïté.

« Nous en aurions pour des mois si je devais faire le tour de mon _curriculum vitae_, Kid… Contente-toi de me croire sur parole quand je te dis qu'il y en a toujours eu, qu'il y en a encore, et qu'il y en aura _toujours_ ! Et avant de les regarder de haut, laisse-moi te dire que ma cliente ne t'a absolument _pas_ menti quand elle t'a affirmé que tu rejoindrais la liste d'ici _huit ans_… En fait, sans _elle_, j'aurais pu te faire sauter dedans à pieds joints dès _ce soir_… Quoique… Avec des anguilles comme toi et Toichi-sama, il faut se méfier… »

La démone embrassa un cambrioleur et son fils d'un regard narquois bien qu'admiratif, tout en déployant ses mèches folles à quelques millimètres des visages de ses futurs proies… Les trois…

« Ca ressemblerait presque à une belle arnaque, tout ça, quand on prend la peine d'y penser… Comme toutes les entourloupes du genre, il faut s'y prendre à deux, en plus de sélectionner le bon pigeon… Quelqu'un de trop honnête ne convient jamais, il faut dénicher la perle rare, persuadée de pouvoir rouler un voleur en le plumant jusqu'au bout… Le fils fait mine de mettre toute sa vie sur le tapis de jeu avant que la sorcière ne lance la roulette… Elle gagne la première manche, _fingers in the noise_, et là, le petit papa arrive, sourire en coin, pour relancer la partie… sans laisser la moindre chemise à son adversaire à la fin de la deuxième manche…Au point qu'elle se retrouve à frapper à la porte du plus impitoyable des prêteurs sur gages… il peut faire mine de trembler pour toi, Toichi-sama, en réalité, il est en train de rire sous sa cape, parce qu'il sait additionner deux et deux…ou équilibrer les débit et les crédit dans sa comptabilité en partie double… Une année de moins pour une sorcière, c'est une de plus qui revient dans l'escarcelle du fils qu'elle a plumé… Quand ils en auront fini avec toi, comment seront repartis les gains ? Je vais te le dire, moi… Le petit papa aura récupéré sa vie, le petit Kaito, son père, mais _toi_… Toi, _ma_ colombe ? Si je n'avais pas été charitable, tu n'aurais récolté qu'_un seul jour _! Huhuhuhehehehahahahahaha… Non, je ne devrais pas essayer de les rouler dans la farine, ces deux-là… »

En temps normal, ça ne dérangeait pas le petit Kaito qu'un fripon l'enrôle comme complice d'une farce, même s'il préférait le rôle d'instigateur, mais cette fois… Cette fois, il ne ressentait aucune hésitation à décliner l'initiation involontaire… Sans doute parce que cette plaisanterie cruelle n'avait rien de drôle pour sa victime… Une victime dont la rage refrénée à grande peine semblait justifiée aux yeux d'un petit farceur, une autre exception à sa règle habituelle…

« Qui voudrait s'associer avec une crétine pareille ? Et c'est de _toi _que je parle, là… Comment veux-tu prendre le moindre pigeon au piège en lui frottant tes cartes sur la figure comme tu le fais ? Le B. A. BA, c'est justement de le garder pour soi jusqu'à la fin… Va t'étonner si c'est toi qui va repartir de la table les mains vides après ça… »

Diatribe qui n'avait pas manqué sa cible, c'était bien une diablesse qui l'avait reçu en pleine figure…et pourtant c'était une fillette qui semblait l'avoir prise comme une gifle… alors même que ce n'était clairement pas l'incompétence de l'arnaqueuse que kaito clouait au pilori avant tout…mais…

« Huhuhu…mais c'est ce qui nous différencie de nos pathétiques ersatz parmi les mortels, Kiiiid… Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre le point de non-retour pour abattre nos cartes devant la victime qui finira dans notre assiette… Oh non, nous le faisons dès le début… et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous _savons _qu'elle fera basculer tous ses jetons sur le tapis sans hésitation malgré tout… Face de poker ? Huhu…hehe… Comme si nous avions besoin de nous abriter derrière ça ! »

A la surprise comme l'horreur d'un père et d'un fils, le gloussement sur lequel s'écrasa les remontrances du plus jeune des deux avaient jailli de _deux _gorges.

« Hehehehehehe… et tu sais quoi, Kaito ? _Elle a parfaitement raison_… Si elle avait poussé les négociations dans l'autre sens, se montrant suffisamment avide et dure en affaire pour ne pas lever le petit doigt si la durée qu'elle m'allouerait encore s'étendait au-delà _d'une malheureuse seconde symbolique_, j'aurais quand même signé des deux mains ! »

Kaito recula d'un pas en arrière, hébété par la situation qui demeurait plus surréaliste que jamais… Dans cette partie de poker, il ne savait plus qui état le plus effrayant des deux, du pigeon supposé ou du loup qui ne se dissimulait plus derrière la toison d'un agneau ou le maquillage d'un clown…

« M..ais…ca n'a pas...c'est…ce n'est même plus _idio_t à ce niveau…c'est…c'est… »

« C'est l'amour, _boyyyyyy_… _Dancing underneath the skies of lust_… Rassures-toi… Un jour tu comprendras… Quand tu auras rencontré la bonne personne…Oh mais c'est peut-être déjà le cas, quand j'y pense…Nyehehehe…même si ce n'est _pas_ celle qui est devant toi, et elle est mieux placé que personne pour le savoir… D'ici huit ans, je te ferais un cours de rattrapage, va… Puisque tu pourras _regarder_ quand je m'occuperais d'elle… Je vais l'effeuiller complétement sous tes yeux, cette rose qui s'est vendue faute d'avoir pu se donner, même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Est-ce que tu en frisonnes d'avance, petite colombe ? De ce moment qui sera à la fois celui du prix à verser et celui où tu concrétiseras ce rêve qui était plus réel pour toi que ta propre vie… Celui où tu te dévoileras corps et âme au garçon qui menace de faire exploser ton petit cœur à force d'en accélérer le rythme… Ne crains, rien, je serais là, à tes côtés, près de toi, _tout près de toi_, pour te tenir la main quand tu franchiras le pas… Il n'y aura plus le moindre voile pudique entre lui et toi, non, non, non… et ce n'est pas seulement tes vêtements que je vais déchiqueter devant lui pour dévoiler tout ce que tu lui dissimule en dessous… Ohhhhhh que non… Je vais lui offrir le trône sur lequel tu tiens tant que ça à l'enchainer, la position où il pourra sonder ton cœur et tes reins…»

Des paroles qu'une diablesse avait souligné en même temps que la courbe d'une gorge tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses ongles sur l'épiderme de sa future victime… Une victime gagnée par la chair de poule alors même que ce n'était plus seulement la peur qui s'immisçait dans son âme, après être passé par son oreille et les lèvres d'une succube…

« Ah, tu penses que je serais assez vulgaire pour lui laisser sonder _littéralement_ ton cœur et tes reins, quitte à donner à tes draps une teinture aussi rouge que le nom de leur propriétaire ?! Ohhhh, voyons… Je suis bien plus _cruelle_ que ça, tu le sais… Non, si je vais t'écorcher vive sous ses yeux, je laisserais ton enveloppe charnelle absolument intact… enfin, j'essaierais… Tu devrais le savoir, petite sorcière, le corps des mortels, ça n'a jamais constitué que l'amuse-gueule pour _nous_, oui, y compris _moi_… Ce qui nous fait vraiment saliver, c'est ce que vous dissimulez _sous _vos vêtements, _tous_ vos vêtements, y compris ceux tissés à partir de chair et de sang… Toutes les histoires cousues de fil blanc que tu as tissé autour de tes petites peccadilles, pour les autres et surtout pour toi-même, puisque le mensonge à autrui restera toujours l'exception et le tard-venu, je vais les déchiqueter encore plus facilement que ta lingerie… Les frasques que tu avais noyées dans le Léthé, faute d'avoir l'imagination assez tortueuse pour leur trouver des excuses, je vais les ressusciter d'entre les morts… Cette vanité que tu t'appliques sur le visage avec tant de soins, je vais la dissoudre sous le plus efficace des démaquillants…les conséquences du plus infimes de tes actes, je les dévoilerais jusqu'à la plus insignifiantes de leurs ramifications, et sans m'abriter derrière les jeux de mots ou les faux fuyant des pythies…Il te verra telle que tu es… _Tu_ te verras telle que tu es… Je vais le polir avec beaucoup de soins le miroir que je dresserais devant toi, et tu n'auras jamais autant envie de le briser, crois-moi…Une fois encore, parce que tu sauras au fond de toi, qu'il n'y a que la vérité _toute nue_ pour s'y refléter, qu'elle te plaise ou non… »

Difficile de déterminer si c'était son agonie future ou son extasie qui nourrissait les anticipations que le corps d'une sorcière manifestait pour les tourments dont on menaçait son âme, ses lèvres tremblantes demeurant plus proche de la béatitude que de l'incrédulité, et si les gémissements qui s'y immisçaient par intermittence étaient supposés être des supplications, c'était le genre de suppliques dont Asmodée déchiffrait la signification véritable mieux que personne… _Encore_…

« Les portes de ton cœur, je ne vais pas me contenter de lui entrouvrir, je vais les faire sortir de leur gonds… Ce que tu n'osais pas lui offrir, de peur qu'il le dédaigne complétement, je vais lui présenter, tout palpitant, sur un plateau d'argent… Qu'il en veuille ou non, ce ne sera _plus_ la question… Il ne pourra _plus _prétendre que sa présence n'y était que temporaire, qu'il n'était qu'une passade, ou simplement une herbe plus verte uniquement parce qu'elle était dans le jardin du voisin et pas le tien, il n'osera plus jamais affirmer que les hyperboles que tu lui décochais rendaient un son creux… Oh non, je ne vais pas me contenter de t'arracher tes excuses comme un dentiste le ferait avec tes dents, je ferais de même avec toutes celles qu'il pourrait t'offrir pour enrober son _non_… Il connaîtra la valeur exacte de ce qu'il t'a dérobé, et qu'il ne peut plus te rendre… _Tu_ la connaitras… et je ne laisserais pas l'ombre d'un soupçon de doute maculer ma salle de torture… La vérité, rien que la vérité et toute la vérité, c'est ce que je vais lui offrir… Toutes vos illusions agoniseront en même temps, ce jour là…Ce joyau que tu m'as vendu, je vais en faire l'estimation la plus exacte possible au seul mortel que tu estimes digne d'en être propriétaire…Et tu peux bien me l'avouer, même si ce n'est pas à voix haute, _toi aussi_, tu as envie que les choses se passent comme ça, hein ? Tu me hurleras d'arrêter, mais nous savons, toi comme moi, que ce _non_ à fendre l'âme aura la sonorité d'un _oui_… »

Aucun son n'avait franchi le seuil des lèvres d'une fillette, mais la réponse à une question toute rhétorique n'en avait pas moins tourbillonné dans le silence pour s'immiscer dans les oreilles des trois spectateurs de la tragédie.

« Nyehehehe… C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Tu vois, comme les autres, _tous _les autres, avant toi ou après, tu t'étais simplement _trompé de cible_… Manqué ta cible…Hehehe… Les mortels ont fini par abréger par _péché_, à force d'y succomber encore, et encore… Ce monde que tu étais prêt à brûler s'il n'était pas au goût de ton petit voleur… au fond, tu n'avais juste pas compris qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller jusque-là… pas compris ce que tu voulais _réellement _brûler parce que ce n'était pas à son goût… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner tout ce que tu voulais, absolument _tout_, et bien plus encore…_infiniment_ plus… Il pourra bien faire mine de refuser, mais à la fin, tu te seras bien offerte à lui, complétement, _jusqu'à la dernière goutte_…Comme tu le voulais… Une pensée qui égayera ton éternelle nuit de noce, quand les portes de ton enfer se refermeront entre vous, même s'il reste sagement en sécurité de l'autre côté, il y sera avec toi _pour toujours_… Il n'y aura même pas besoin d'un démon, moi ou une autre, pour t'éviter de te noyer dans l'ennui jusqu'à la fin des temps…Il sera là, avec toi, pour ça… »

Ce n'était plus seulement l'étreinte d'un cercle d'acier qu'Akako sentait sur son poignet, mais aussi l'étreinte infiniment plus douce d'une tentatrice qui lui guidait gentiment la main en direction d'une montre…la main sur laquelle une goutte de sang demeurait sur le point de s'écouler, à l'extrémité d'un index, tandis qu'il se rapprochait pour la seconde, et toute dernière fois, d'un des sept symboles qui ornait le cadran d'une montre…

Kaito avait commencé à s'élancer en direction d'une fillette, laissant ses hésitations derrière lui avec les mises en garde d'un père comme celle d'un majordome… mais un simple claquement de doigt brisa la transe d'une sorcière et la course-folle d'un petit magicien…

Un claquement qui avait percé l'atmosphère en se glissant sous l'index d'un adulte après qu'il l'ait frotté contre son pouce, un adulte qui s'était dépouillé de son costume de gentleman cambrioleur dans un nuage de fumée rose, dévoilant celui qui se dissimulait en dessous… Simplement un père…

Et sous le regard éberlué de deux enfants et d'une adolescente, le même père plia le genou pour se placer à la hauteur d'une fillette…

« Allez, il est temps de mettre fin à cette petite comédie avant qu'elle ne devienne _divine_, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as gagné… Il n'y a plus rien à acheter pour toi, et certainement pas à ce prix… »

« Ga..gné ? »

Le balbutiement d'une fillette fût écarté sans ménagement par le sifflement de rage qui déchiqueta l'air quand un tourbillon de mèches rousses s'abattit sur le plancher de la pièce, laissant des traces visibles et définitives de son parcours sous la forme de brûlures…

Claquement de fouet qui avait tout juste accentué le sourire d'un magicien qui avait fermé les yeux, non pas pour les mettre à l'abri de la menace d'une mort prochaine, mais avec la certitude pleine et entière de les rouvrir l'instant suivant…

Tant qu'il respectait les règles, tant qu'il se cantonnait à _des mots_, son adversaire serait condamné à l'impuissance…

« Tssstssstssss, vous n'êtes pas aussi futée que vous vous l'imaginez, petite demoiselle…et je ne m'adresse pas à votre cliente là… Toutes ces années à m'admirez de loin, et vous n'avez pas compris que celui qui pourrait me faire tomber dans son bluff n'était pas encore né…s'il venait au monde, un jour… »

« Ehhhh…hehehehe… Vous devriez écouter votre fils, Toichi-sama… Il ne faut pas dévoiler ses cartes devant son pigeon quand il peut encore se payer le luxe de se lever de la table de jeu avec ses jetons dans la main… Du bluff… C'est tout ce que vous pouvez lui offrir, _contrairement à moi_… Elle connaît bien mieux que vous ne le croyez la vérité que vous abritez derrière votre masque… Ce monocle, vous ne le glissez pas sur votre nez pour vous dissimuler, mais révéler votre véritable identité… Le Kid seul est réel, et il ne déclarerait forfait devant rien ni personne… Toichi Kuroba n'est que le mensonge qu'il utilise pour endormir les enfants, y compris le sien… Elle a vu dans votre jeu, et moi aussi. Une fois qu'elle aura refermé le couvercle de cette montre et déverrouillé cette chaine, le père de Kaito disparaîtra dans un nuage de fumée, pour laisser la place au Kid, quelques mètres plus loin, une montre entre les doigts et un clin d'œil derrière le monocle en guise d'excuse… Oh non, ça ne prendra pas… Vous m'entendez ?! Ca ne prendra _pas_ ! »

« Vous avez peut-être raison… Peut-être que je suis incapable de laisser le magicien derrière moi, et qu'il m'emportera dans la tombe, pour en ressortir sans son créateur…»

Une concession que Toichi illustra en faisant fleurir une rose entre ses doigts, pour la glisser dans une chevelure noire, au nez et à la barbe d'un démons qui grinçait des dents pointus…

« Mais s'il y a une chose que deux enfants m'ont appris, y compris le mien, c'est que les démons ne sont pas les seuls à qui on peut vendre la totalité de la vie qui vous reste entre les doigts, avant qu'elle ne s'écoule à travers…et qu'il y a des raison valide pour convaincre le plus insaisissable des voleurs de s'enfermer sous le toit d'une sorcière… Une raison en tout cas… Sous le vêtement blanc du Kid, c'est bel et bien un père qui se cache… »

« Ehhhhhhhhhhhh ?! »

« Ehhhhh ?Hehehehehe… Vous accepteriez de vous emmurer dans mon manoir, de peur d'aller jouer avec la mort de trop près ? En verrouillant vous-même la porte de l'intérieur ? C'est un peu trop beau, monsieur le clown… Aussi intéressante que soit votre proposition… et même si je n'avais besoin que d'un seul Kid sous mon toit…elle parait cousue d'un fil aussi blanc que votre costume… »

A défaut de pouvoir effleurer la tête d'une gamine à l'expression narquoise, un magicien se contenta de caresser les pétales de la rose qu'il avait glissé dessus…pour mieux révéler la colombe dissimulée par-dessous… Colombe qui se déposa sur le bras qu'une fillette maintenait à quelques centimètres d'une montre…

« Et peut-être bien que vous avez raison… Mais j'ai la curieuse impression que mon fils n'avait pas la chaine d'une montre à son poignet ou son sang au bout du doigt quand il vous a fait sa promesse, quoique vous en disiez… parce qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme il n'avait pas besoin d'artifice de ce genre pour vous donner l'envie de lui arracher ce genre de promesses…Alors pourquoi en auriez-vous besoin de votre côté ? Aussi bien le père que le fils, la magie du Kid commence et finit par des pieux mensonges, contrairement à la vôtre, mais laquelle vous a _réellement_ donné envie de croire celui qui vous l'offrait ? »

Toichi comme Kaito partagèrent le même spectacle, avec huit ans d'écart, tandis qu'une fillette fît reculer son bras en arrière, pour éloigner son doigt d'une montre et rapprocher une colombe de ses yeux émerveillés…

Une tentatrice succomba à la tentation de faire siffler son fouet en direction de l'illusion qu'elle voulait décapiter en même temps qu'un oiseau symbolisant l'innocence, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et même si c'était déjà le cas…

Et une fois encore, aussi disproportionné que soit l'écart entre une rêverie candide et la froide réalité, les illusions d'un magicien eurent le dernier mot face à la magie d'une sorcière, qui avait fait basculer le couvercle d'une montre du pouce dans un claquement sec, dès l'instant où l'enfer avait fait mine de refermer ses griffes sur une colombe qui aurait tout aussi bien pu lui avoir été offert par le fils que par le père…

Par ce geste, une fillette avait renversé la balance, privant le corps d'un démon de toute substance pour la réduire à une ombre aussi insignifiante qu'impalpable, n'ayant pas une parcelle de la réalité du miracle qui roucoulait sur son bras, lui arrachant un sourire…


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Si une sorcière s'était éclipsée derrière une fillette, pour la laisser cajoler une colombe à sa place, elle l'avait fait en toute discrétion, comme la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, sans s'attarder ni laisser d'amertume ou de regret derrière son passage pour souiller le regard où se reflétait le miracle d'un magicien…

On ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant de l'assistante à laquelle elle avait donné son congé…

En rabattant le couvercle de cette montre, la sorcière avait soigneusement raccommodé les pans de la réalité qu'elle avait déchiquetée, quelques minutes plus tôt, pour ouvrir le passage à ce qui remuait sous cette surface, sans la souiller par le moindre accroc ou la couleur d'un fil qui aurait dépareillé avec l'étoffe dont il rétablissait l'unité, sectionnant d'un coup de ciseau, aussi définitif que celui d'une parque ou même d'une simple couturière, la connexion entre une entité démoniaque et son plan d'origine…

Transplantée dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien, incapable de s'enraciner plus longtemps dans une âme pour en extraire toute la sève, maintenant qu'un magicien avait substitué la douceur d'une illusion à la réalité crue des désirs inassouvis, la fleur vénéneuse avait déjà commencé à se faner…

Si bien qu'aux yeux de deux magiciens, ceux d'une sorcière demeurant focalisés sur une colombe dont elle caressait les plumes, les contours d'une diablesse avaient commencés à se dissoudre…ou plutôt onduler d'une manière similaire à la silhouette d'un personnage emprisonné à la surface d'un écran de télévision, au moment où l'appareil se serait détraqué, éprouvant des difficultés à maintenir un semblant de stabilité ou de clarté aux images qui défilaient sur son tube cathodique…

Un grésillement à la limite de l'inaudible s'était même substitué aux paroles de la tentatrice, ou plutôt à ses hurlement de rage si on en jugeait à l'expression de son visage, achevant de donner l'impression d'assister aux soubresauts d'agonie d'une pellicule élimée, sur le point de se détacher de la bobine d'un projecteur dans un claquement sec, d'une seconde à l'autre, arrachant un personnage des yeux des spectateurs, sans lui laisser le temps de débiter sa dernière réplique jusqu'au bout ou même de maculer la toile d'un cinéma de sa présence un seul instant supplémentaire…

La peur et la colère avaient déserté la conscience d'un enfant depuis belle lurette, laissant le champ libre à la curiosité, suivi de peu par l'effronterie, deux compères qui le poussèrent vers une victime potentielle à force de coup de coudes complices et de tapes d'encouragements dans le dos…

Même si les vêtements d'une démone étaient devenu aussi impalpables et intangibles que sa propriétaire, un petit farceur pouvait de toutes manière s'épargner la peine de retrousser une jupe pour glisser un regard indiscret sur ce qui ce qui se dissimulait par-dessous, de par le peu de concession initiale que la pièce de tissus offrait à la pudeur en premier lieu…

(De fait, et aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître en théorie, l'adolescente supposée aurait paru mois lubrique si elle s'était dépouillée complétement de cette uniforme qui aurait paru osé à bien des fétichistes…)

A la plus grande tristesse d'un gamin, les couleurs criardes, y compris et _surtout _celle d'une culotte, s'étaient évaporées de la surface de celle ou plutôt de _ce_ qui lui apparaissait définitivement comme un assemblage de lignes noires sur les pages d'un shoujo manga, ou même d'un doujinshi bas de gamme, voire d'un brouillon tracé à la va vite sur le carnet d'esquisse de son dessinateur avant qu'il n'en arrache la page pour la rouler en boule et l'expédier à la corbeille d'une pichenette…

Un dessinateur dont le style graphique régressait de secondes en secondes, franchissant la ligne séparant le professionnel de l'amateur, pour se rapprocher des œuvres dont une gamine aurait barbouillé son cahier pour se distraire d'une leçon ennuyeuse, et l'instant suivant, le coup de crayon de la plus maladroite des fillettes aurait rivalisé avec le pinceau d'un artiste de la renaissance en comparaison de la silhouette qui s'obstinait à fluctuer sur les yeux fascinés de Kaito au lieu de s'y refléter…

Quand bien même le tracé délimitant ses contours devenait de plus en plus exécrable, les tourments d'une créature à deux dimensions essayant pitoyablement de se maintenir au sein d'un univers doté de trois demeuraient un spectacle suffisamment déconcertant pour valoir le détour…

D'autant plus que la demoiselle était persuadée de ne pas avoir dit son dernier mot, au point de s'efforcer d'en convaincre le reste du monde, et même le monde tout court tandis qu'il s'enroulait inexorablement autour d'une intruse tel un maelstrom, bien décidé à glisser de force sous sa surface l'anomalie qui s'y raccrochait bec et ongle pour ne pas se faire aspirer goulument, la comprimant dans une étreinte aussi impitoyable que celle d'une presse hydraulique…

Par moment, le pitoyable fantôme parvenait à glisser un pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menaçait de lui briser le nez en se claquant violemment dessus, arrachant temporairement une troisième dimensions et un semblant de détails pour enrichir la pauvreté de sa silhouette à l'univers bien décidé à la rejeter comme un liquide vomitif…

Victoire qui alternait avec une défaite tandis que la froide réalité reprenait ce qu'une diablesse lui avait arraché, cycle qui allait en s'accélérant, pour se rapprocher de la capitulation définitive d'une des deux belligérantes, et il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur l'identité finale de la perdante…

Un spectacle dont il était difficile de se lasser, aussi inéluctable que paraisse le dénouement… On avait définitivement l'impression de contempler un écran de télévision tandis que l'appareil rendait l'âme, sauf que cette fois, à la différences des précédentes, le personnage emprisonné dans la boite à image défaillante avait pleinement _conscience _du fait que l'arrière-plan sur lequel il se détachait était en train de s'entortiller, torturant son occupante infortunée pour donner à son corps une apparence plus appropriée aux œuvres de Picasso qu'à un être de chair et de sang, avant qu'une grisaille analogue à une tempête de neige en pleine nuit ne vienne tomber en guise de rideau…

Mais elle pouvait tambouriner aussi fort qu'elle voulait à la surface de cet écran qui l'emprisonnait, ses bras n'avaient pas la moindre chance de la traverser, pour tordre le cou qui soutenait le visage goguenard du petit sadique buvant ses larmes de rages en lui adressant des pieds de nez, quand il ne lui exhibait pas carrément sa langue…

Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à illustrer l'impuissance de son ennemie jurée en passant ses propres doigts de l'autre côté de la barrière invisible, transperçant un corps phantasmatique de part en part, n'y récoltant qu'un frisson semblable à celui que lui auraient arraché des particules d'électricité statique en glissant sur son épiderme, frisson qui finit par se dissoudre dans une sensation analogue à celle qu'aurait éprouvé sa main s'il l'avait agité au sein d'une fumée particulièrement épaisse, et qui s'amincirait inexorablement…

Peut-être que si le petit effronté ne s'était pas offert le plaisir malsain de ses petites provocations, qui s'étaient accumulée comme autant des gouttelettes allant se fondre dans la surface liquide surplombant un vase remplie à ras-bord, chacune plus impatiente que les autres de vérifier si elle aurait la chance d'être celle de trop qui en ferait déborder le contenu, les enfers auraient pu tirer leur révérence de cette manière pathétique…

…mais la fureur de la démone s'agrippa aux derniers lambeaux de sa connexion avec son invocatrice, remontant le fil qui n'avait pas tout à fait fini de se rompre, ne s'attardant pas une seule seconde dans une âme où elle n'avait plus sa place, se contentant de la traverser pour glisser sur la chaine qui était encore refermé sur le poignet d'une fillette…

Une montre-gousset commença à s'agiter entre les doigts de sa propriétaire, la détournant de l'oiseau perché sur son autre bras, tandis que le minuscule boitier argentée donnait à présent l'impression de constituer la prison d'un minuscule diablotin qui s'efforçait de soulever le couvercle qui le surplombait…

Et à la plus grande horreur d'une sorcière comme d'un garnement, la fille des enfers trouva assez de colère pour écarter les portes de sa cellule d'un coup de pied rageur, exposant de nouveau à l'air libre les aiguilles d'une horloge…

Si la scène du cabaret pouvait encore donner l'impression d'être l'écran d'une télévision, quelqu'un avait brusquement rappelé à l'appareil la manière adéquate de fonctionner en le frappant violemment du poing…

Le sourire imprégné de cruauté s'éclipsa du visage d'un enfant pour faire son aurore sur celui d'une adolescente, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière invisible pour s'interposer entre eux, ou si elle demeurait, une barrière suffisamment large pour englober au moins _deux personnes_ au sein de son périmètre, intervertissant les rôles entre le petit tortionnaire et son ainée…

Brusquement, et sans qu'il soit nécessaire d'en chercher bien loin la raison, elle était devant lui, _juste _devant lui après tout, le petit Kaito ne sentait plus d'humeur à ricaner face aux infortunes d'une diablesse…

Fort heureusement pour le fils d'un magicien, il n'était pas le seul à avoir succombé à la dangereuse tentation de mettre le pied sur un domaine, ou plutôt des plates-bandes, qui s'étendaient au-delà des frontières du territoire où il avait l'avantage et les droits de l'occupant légitime…

Mécaniquement et sans la moindre hésitation, une horloge dépourvue de la moindre étincelle d'âme avait fait glisser son cadran d'un cran, dans le dos des antagonistes, rétrogradant le symbole d'un démon à la périphérie…pour lui en substituer celui d'un autre…

Une main referma ses doigts sans ménagement sur un crâne avant de recroqueviller ses doigts, petit à petit, exerçant suffisamment de pression pour menacer de le briser, un frisson remonta le long d'une échine, des yeux s'écarquillèrent, des lèvres tremblèrent tout en demeurant figées dans un sourire incrédule, similaire à ceux qu'on pouvait adresser à la voiture qui menaçait de vous percuter d'ici une malheureuse seconde, et une gorge fût parcourue par une brusque ondulation, tandis qu'un des occupants de la pièce ravalait sa propre salive et les prières qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de murmurer avant l'instant fatal…

« Ah…Ahhhh…ttends un peu…je…suis…d…dé..so…je ne…pensais…pas…vou…lais…pas…je peux… On peut…s'arran…ger autrement…n…non ? »

Le seul résultat des suppliques qui commençaient à ouvrir le chemin à des larmes de contrition fût d'accentuer le pli moqueur du visage d'une adolescente de quelques centimètres non négligeables, avant qu'un mot glacial ne s'échappe de son interstice…

« Non. »

Raffermissant son étreinte sur la tête de sa victime, une diablesse rabaissa brusquement le bras en direction du sol, en même temps que le pouce de son autre main après avoir fait mine de le lever en signe de clémence, fracassant un plancher sans la moindre compassion pour la propriétaire des lieux ou le front de sa victime…

Kaito abaissa sa mâchoire devant l'entité qui avait ployé le genou devant lui dans une attitude qui n'était approprié ni à la soumission, ni à la déférence, encore moins au respect, avant de baisser les yeux en direction du sol…et de celle qui gémissait à ses pieds…

Pour un peu, et dans le feu de la surprise, il se serait surpris à éprouver un semblant de compassion pour celle qui avait été à deux doigts, ou un cheveu, de l'éviscérer sur place… Compassion qui se dissipa sans peine quand une ondulation parcouru la chevelure d'une ennemie à terre, tandis qu'une de ses tresses se déployait dans le dos de la nouvelle venue qui avait fait une entrée fracassante, évoquant l'image mentale d'un serpent sur le point de planter ses crocs dans la nuque de sa proie…

Mais si un petit magicien en herbe s'était obstiné à offrir sa pitié à des entités qui ne la réclamaient guère et la méritait encore moins, se contentant de troquer une démone pour une autre, il en aurait été dissuadé instantanément par le spectacle des doigts qui avaient happé un tentacule soyeux en plein vol, dans un geste suffisamment fulgurant pour ne pas laisser le moindre tracé dans la rétine des trois êtres humains à l'avoir contemplé…

Le fait que l'inconnue n'avait même pas daigné tourner la tête en direction de la menace qui avait jailli par derrière, se contentant de froncer un peu plus les sourcils ne facilitaient pas les choses pour la suspension d'incrédulité des spectateurs, qui s'efforçaient de ne pas se frotter les yeux dans une expression incrédule…

« Petite sœur, petite sœur, petite soeuuuurr… Tu penses _vraiment_ qu'il serait avisé d'aggraver ton cas encore _un peu plus_ ? Parce que si tu cherchais à me mettre en colère…me mettre en colère, _moi_…tu ne t'es pas contenté d'emprunter le chemin le plus court, comme si un raccourci était nécessaire du reste…oh non, il fallait en plus que tu l'arpente _au pas de course_ de peur de manquer le coche… A croire que tu avais le diable aux trousses… Ce qui n'est certainement pas si éloigné que ça de la vérité, _maintenant_, vu le nombre incalculable d'imbécile qui s'obstinent à me confondre avec _nee-sama_… »

Une multitude de cheveux roux s'écartèrent brusquement les uns des autres dans une sarabande hystérique, brisant l'unité d'une tresse en cherchant vainement à s'extirper de la poigne d'acier qui les emprisonnait, un acier visiblement chauffé au rouge si on en jugeait au grésillement qui accompagnait les volutes de fumée qui commençaient à s'immiscer entre les doigts que leur propriétaire avait recroquevillé, pour leur donner la forme d'un poing tremblant…

Kaito recula d'un pas tout en fronçant le nez, pour épargner à ses narines l'odeur de brûlé qui commençait à imprégner l'atmosphère… il n'eût malheureusement pas le réflexe de rabaisser ses paupières, pour épargner à ses yeux le spectacle d'un démon empoignant son fouet…

Ce n'était pas du cuir que la créature avait fermement tressé pour donner forme à son arme mais les cheveux de sa petite sœur, et bien évidemment, pour ne pas dérober à l'imagerie populaire, la diablesse enroba son fouet de flammes, des flammes qui s'empressèrent de remonter jusqu'à la racine d'une chevelure rousse pour s'étendre jusqu'au reste du corps de la sa propriétaire, le dévorant goulument…tout en épargnant miraculeusement le plancher comme celle qui continuait de frotter un front trop épais à son goût dessus, regagnant un semblant de sourire tandis que l'agonie douloureuse de sa cadette se reflétait dans ses yeux…

Jusqu'à présent, et si on s'était contenté d'aborder le cas de figure de manière purement hypothétique, le petit Kaito aurait volontiers levé un sourcil sceptique devant l'idée qu'un démon puisse trouver quoi que ce soit à redire à un bain de flammes… Maintenant il pouvait admettre sans problème que la consistance était un luxe dont la _réalité_ se passait fort bien, contrairement à la fiction…

Dieu merci, mais ce n'était peut-être pas dans cette direction qu'il fallait exprimer sa gratitude au vu des circonstances, l'instant suivant, la cadette s'était rétablie des tourments que lui avait infligé son ainée, redonnant à leur lutte une image plus appropriée à celle de deux sœurs se crêpant littéralement le chignon…

« Est-ce que tu as seulement _idée_ de ce que je vais te faire subir ? Oh que non… Crois-moi…Avant que _nee-sama_ ne m'envoie te ramener au bercail, quitte à t'y trainer par les cheveux tout le long du chemin si te mettre la main au collet ne suffisait pas, j'étais…_j'étais_… Aaarrgh…. J'étais _sur le point_…sur le point d'occuper _toutes_ les lignes de téléphone portable du centre de Tokyo…pendant _quarante-cinq minutes_… Tu m'entends ? Quarante-cinq minutes, _pas une de moins_…juste au moment…Gniiiii….Au moment de la_ pause-repas_… Et j'ai dû m'interrompre… pour _toi_…Alors que j'allais… J'étais déjà en train de frissonner d'anticipation avant de tout déclencher… Et à la dernière seconde… Il a fallu…fallu…Ohhhhhhhhhh, il va me falloir du temps…il va _te_ falloir beaucoup de temps pour compenser cette opportunité que tu m'as arraché… »

Une surprise passa sur les visages de l'assistance comme un courant d'air, unissant mortels et créatures d'outre-monde dans la même confusion, épargnant néanmoins une ainée mais certainement pas sa cadette, avant que la surprise ne se mue progressivement en une expression affligée menaçant de s'effriter sous le sourire railleur qui ondulait par-dessous…

« Oh oui, il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre, même si ce n'est pas de la manière que tu t'imagines, _nee-chan_…Nyehehe… »

Le ricanement d'une diablesse se contorsionna pour adopter la forme d'un cri étranglée quand la botte de sa sœur s'abattit sans ménagement sur son plexus solaire, ce qui ne manqua pas de la plier en deux…en partie pour le souffle qu'on avait expulsé brutalement de ses poumons, en partie parce qu'une colonne vertébrale n'avait pas manqué de se briser face à un impact qui aurait fait passer celui d'un marteau piqueur pour une pichenette d'irritation…

Trois visages se plissèrent dans une moue de dégoût à la limite de l'horreur, même si la manière dont le dos d'un démon se redressa instantanément atténua légèrement le choc…

« Parce que tu veux pousser le vice jusqu'à ajouter l'injure au préjudice ?! Non contente de faire avorter le couronnement de ma carrière par ton incompétence, il faut en plus que tu t'imagines pouvoir en rire ?! »

« Le…couronnement de ta carrière ? Le _couronnement_ de ta carrière ?!Oh non, nee-chan, l'idée de me moquer de toi ne va pas me venir en tête de sitôt… Après tout, tu mets tellement d'enthousiasme à te tourner _toi-même_ en ridicule que je n'aurais jamais le cœur de te donner un coup de main pour cette lourde tâche… Mais rassure-toi, je suis certaine que tu trouveras une méthode encore plus…_intéressante_ de distiller ton vice… Si je peux me permettre une suggestion digne de compenser ton…_opportunité manquée de si peu_, n'hésite pas à te glisser dans une salle de cinéma pour recouvrir le dos des spectateurs de poil à gratter pendant la projection, _ça_ c'est une idée… Crois-moi, Leviathan ne sera pas la seule à être verte de jalousie de ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même…ne serait-ce que pour le sourire que _Nee-sama_ t'offrira en récompense quand tu lui feras ton compte-rendu… »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, ce qui quittait le domaine des métaphores pour rentrer dans celui des possibilité étant donné les antagonistes de la querelle, l'ainée aurait réduit sa cadette au silence dans l'instant… mais un soupir affligé parvint néanmoins à bousculer la fureur qui bouillonnait sous des joues blêmes.

« Parce que tu t'imagines réellement être en position de jouer _l'adulte_ tapotant gentiment la tête de sa _gamine_ de sœur ? Oh douce ironie… M'encourager à grandir alors que tu restes engluée dans cette mentalité _sooooo XIVème siècle_… Quand est-ce que tu te réveilleras de tes rêveries romantiques, hein Asmodée ? Sérieusement, tant de semaines…Que dis-je ? De mois, quand ce n'est pas des _années_, ou même des _décennies_ à courtiser les âmes, les unes après les autres, comme s'il n'y en avait qu'_une seule _à corrompre sur toute cette terre à chaque fois…Les cajoler, les caresser, leur chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille, délicatement, pour qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils leur ont échappés sans qu'on leur suggère…épicer leurs songes pour souiller leurs draps au petit matin….distiller tous ces petit phantasmes cousus main dans les replis de leur imagination, pour qu'ils se mettent à éclore dans un moment de faiblesse… Y aller petit à petit… à petit…Touuuuut doucement… Et tout ça, pour quoi ?T'illuminer comme un sapin de noël dès que ton _patient_ a _commencé_ à caresser l'ombre d'une tentation soigneusement façonnée, polie et entretenue au fil des ans… Comme si c'était le prélude à la damnation, alors même que ton bel édifice peut s'effondrer sur lui-même avant sa mort… »

La colère contenue à grande peine et menaçant de déborder dans un sifflement de rage délaissa sa personnification anthropomorphique pour contaminer sa sœur, outragée face aux minauderies que susurrait son ainée d'une manière clairement ironique.

« C'est de l'_art_, pauvre philistine… Mais à quoi bon perdre mon temps à te l'expliquer ? »

« De l'art ? Pffff… Dis plutôt de l'_artisanat_… Oh, je ne nie pas que ça puisse avoir son petit charme désuet… Mais pourquoi-penses-tu que _Nee sama et _Mammonaient encouragé les mortels à passer à l'échelle _industrielle _? Il faut viser l'_ergonomie _! Au lieu de perdre son temps à faucher les âmes _une par une_, il faut faire démarrer la moissonneuse batteuse au quart de tour ! Ne plus voir _local_ mais _mondial_ ou plutôt _global_ ! Eh, à quelle ère sommes-nous arrivé, dis le moi ? Quand je t'ai décrit ma dernière opération, tu restés braqué sur une poignée de pauvres types irrités, comme une myope…alors que moi, je voyais les ramifications… _Toutes les ramifications_… Les artères de la ville bouchées… Le concert de klaxons et de hurlements, les coups de poings sur le tableau de bord et le nez de l'imbécile à la vitre de la voiture derrière…Cette myriade d'égos blessé que leurs petites avanies démangeront, au point qu'ils s_'écorcheront_ leurs âmes à force de gratter la plaie tout au long de la journée…_Tous_ ceux qui leur serviront de défouloirs, de retour au bureau ou au foyer… Les contractuelles, les secrétaires, les collègues, les serveuses venu leur apporter leur café, les amis, les épouses et les maris, les enfants, parents, cousins, la voisine et son petit chien Shiro aussi, ce sale cabot… Et dans toutes ces écluses pour leurs mesquineries, combien vont finir par se courber pour vider leur sac à leur tour, en direction de la personne la plus proche, hein ? Mes vases communicants vont s'entrechoquer, et _se fracasser_, les uns sur les autres, les uns après les autres, _indéfiniment_… Tu crois que ça n'ira pas très loin ? Que l'ire que j'ai déversé constituera tout au plus une mare au lieu d'une flaque ? Ohohohoho… Mais la loi de la conservation se cantonne à la matière, pas aux sentiments, justement… »

Même si les poings d'une adolescente continuaient de trembler, c'était la jubilation qui faisait onduler son corps à présent.

« C'est ça le plus beau de ma manœuvre, Asmodée… Je n'aurais _pas_ besoin de leur suggérer quoi que ce soit à l'oreille, _moi_… Leurs petites vengeances mesquines destinés à faire expier à _quelqu'un_ leur journée gâchée, ils les imagineront _tout seul_, comme des grands… Et l'épidémie galopera joyeusement d'un patient zéro à l'autre jusqu'à frôler la pandémie, ou plutôt le pandémonium… Ils étaient des centaines au début, ils seront très vite des milliers, des centaines de milliers avant la fin de l'après-midi, des millions avant ce soir… Nyahahahaha, je suis même certaine que je vais étendre mes tentacules sur une bonne partie de l'Asie…Non, jusqu'en Europe et en Amérique, ne serait-ce que via les touristes et les hôtesses de l'air qui subiront leur frustration… Ohhhhh, tu imagines ça, des millions d'âmes ternies et souillées, certaines de manière_ irrémédiable_ ? _Sans que j'aie à remuer le petit doigt _ au-delà de l'impulsion initiale? Si je me cantonne à secouer mes ailes au centre-ville, c'est pour soulever une tempête jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète ! Digne de mon tour de force à Sarajevo, avec le bon domino renversé au passage ! Belphégor se mordra les doigts de ne pas me l'avoir suggéré, Mammon se crèvera les yeux pour ne pas voir l'étendue de ma récolte, Léviathan s'arrachera les cheveux devant le sourire d'approbation que m'aurait accordé _Nee-sama_… Et _à ce moment-là_, si les choses avaient mieux tourné pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais apporté sur un plateau d'argent, _ma chère petite sœur _? Une reconnaissance de dette pour _une seule_ petite âme… et encore, le placement n'aurait _même pas_ eu un rendement garantie à 100%...Huhuhuhu…hehehehe…Mwouhahahahaha ! »

Pour un peu, Kaito aurait pu s'imaginer voir une seule diablesse et son reflet dans le miroir, en lieu et place de deux sœurs se faisant face, mais si la jubilation continuaient de recroqueviller les doigts de l'une, la frustration resserraient ceux de l'autre en même temps que son cœur, et les plis qui barraient leurs visages respectifs partaient dans deux directions opposés.

« Gnnn… Satan…Si vulgaire comme toujours… Se glorifier de privilégier la _quantité_ à la _qualité_, alors que ce n'est pas la taille de la récolte qui compte… »

« Uh ? _Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte_ ? C'est _toi_ qui ose me dire ça ? Ohohohoho… Qui de nous deux étaient censé se ridiculiser sans la moindre aide extérieure, déjà ? Hahahahahaha ! »

Deux rangés de dents pointus s'exhibèrent, les unes pour laisser le passage à un gloussement, les autres pour grincer…

« Attends un peu… Juste un tout petit peu… D'ici quelques années… Internet va se démocratiser auprès des mortels, et à ce moment là… A ce momennnt lààààààààà… je serais _omniprésente_ d'une extrémité de la toile à l'autre… Ils ne pourront pas faire plus de trois clics sans que je leur fasse un clin d'œil aguicheur au tournant… Il y eu aura pour _tous les goûts_, y compris des saveurs que j'aurais été bien incapable de dénicher toute seule après des millénaires de recherches intensives… Les serveurs du monde entier peineront à suivre la demande… _Rien_ ni _personne_ ne sera épargné… Tout ce qui existe, _absolument tout _servira de condiment à leurs phantasmes…jusqu'aux _ballons de baudruche_, tu m'entends ? Ohhh, la première fois, ils oseront à peine tremper le bout de leur orteil dans la fange…mais au bout de la _millième_, il leur en faudra plus…_toujours plus_… Les lupanars du monde entier pourront devenir des maisons closes _pour de bon_, ça ne changerait plus rien… Ce n'est pas la chasteté qui les auras amené au dépôt de bilan.. Au contraire, ce sera la concurrence…Ce ne sera qu'une vidéo de quelques minutes ici…là, quelques galeries de photos à télécharger pour les glisser dans le dossier _histoire de la comptabilité néerlandaise au XVIIIème siècle_…et après, un peu de lecture qu'on pourra qualifier de tout _sauf_ de saine… Oh, en un sens, ils n'auront pas tout à fait tort… Ce ne sera rien…Oui, des tout petit riens…Pas de quoi fouetter une soumise au fond… A peine une piqure de moustique pour leur petite conscience…mais quand tu ajoutes les gouttelettes les unes aux autres, c'est des _hectolitres_ qu'ils auront versé en quelques mois… Quand elles se décolleront de leurs corps, leurs âmes seront tellement nauséabondes que des milliards d'années au purgatoire ne suffiront pas à les faire reluire de nouveau… Et ce ne sera _que le début_… Il n'y aura _plus rien_ de sacré… Les œuvres d'art les plus sublimes, les souvenirs d'enfance les plus nostalgiques, il n'en restera que des lambeaux après être passé au sein de ma matrice… Nyehehehe…Peut-être qu'ils me rebaptiseront _Lambda delta_ en référence à la règle que j'ai déjà rédigé, avant même qu'ils ne trouvent la manière correcte de connecter deux ordinateurs l'un à l'autre… A ce moment-là, ce sont les moteurs de recherche qui nous départageront, et tu ne vas pas apprécier leur verdict…»

Si le but de la diatribe était d'écarquiller les yeux de son ainée, elle y était parvenue au-delà de toute espérance…mais si c'était de lui faire ravaler sa superbe, le rictus narquois que surmonta un regard incrédule s'empresser de détromper la cadette.

« Tu t'imagines pouvoir rivaliser avec moi…sur ce _terrain-là_ ? Oh…oooooohhh…ohohohoho… Ma pauvre petite Asmodée… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils feront _après _? Après avoir jeté leur kleenex au fond de la corbeille ? Entre la _schadenfreude_…la rancune que les consommateurs aux attentes trahies encourageront mutuellement dans le cœur de ceux qui auront partagé leur déception…les grincements de dents des vendeurs sur les forums où ils échangeront leurs anecdotes sur le dernier client à leur avoir donné des envies de meurtre…les critiques de mauvais cinéma imprégné de vitriol et les réactions du réalisateur outragé et des fans blessés…les communautés d'extrémistes paranoïaques…les débats politiques qui s'en donneront à cœur joie pour surcompenser les silences gênées aux repas de famille… La horde de troll qui viendra déverser de l'huile sur le feu par _canadairs_… les scandales qui se propageront sur Tumblr comme des virus autour du _mot de trop_ qui aura échappé à une célébrité… Toute cette indignation qu'ils vont s'amuser à exciter _d'eux même_, quitte à se glisser les pires bagatelles sous la haine… Et tu penses gagner par K.O. avec la règle 34 ? Ohhhhhh, _that's rich_… Comme si tu pouvais oublier…oublier qu'ils trouveront le moyen de mener des _guerres_ parce que le camp d'en face a commis le _blasphème_ de s'enticher d'un couple de personnages fictifs plutôt que d'un autre… Internet, ton atout dans la manche ? Ah ! Alors que ce sera ma plus belle réussite depuis le_ télémarketing_ ! Ohhhh, et ils n'ont même pas encore goûté aux _spams_…»

Un déclic se fît entendre, deux sœurs se figèrent dans leurs positions respectives, leur regards brusquement unis par l'arc d'un éclair de compréhension mutuelle, les différences insignifiantes qui permettaient de distinguer la première de la seconde fondirent comme neige au soleil tandis qu'elles partageaient la même hésitation… à l'idée de tourner la tête en direction du cadran d'une horloge, pour lire la sentence impitoyable que le plus impartial des juges avaient relâché comme le couperet d'une guillotine…

Il ne fallût qu'un instant pour qu'un seul hoquet de terreur ne s'échappe de deux gorges situées à l'opposée l'une de l'autre… Synchronisation qui s'expliquait sans peine par les doigts crochus qui venaient brusquement de se refermer autour des cous respectifs de deux jumelles…

« Vous savez, _mes_ très chères sœurs, quelle que soit la famille que vous avez la malchance de contempler autour de vous au réveil, il n'est guère avisé de s'écharper de manière mesquine pour tirer toute la couverture vers soi… _particulièrement_ quand il s'agit de _la mienne_ en tout premier lieu… Et cela vaut encore _plus_ pour toi, Satan… Le _télémarketing_…et…les _spams_… Revendiquer _deux_ de _mes _fleurons… Non, revendiquer _quoi que ce soit_ dont je puisse réclamer la maternité en plus des _droits d'auteurs_… Tu crois sérieusement que c'est la colère qui poussera certains à exploiter la moindre goutte de sueur de leur semblables, en les enchainant à leurs claviers, pour leur faire rédiger des messages insipides jusqu'à s'en briser les phalanges…parce que débourser un dollar de plus dans la conception d'un bot raboterait leurs marges ? Oh, et de ton côté, ne penses _surtout_ pas t'en tirer à bon compte avec moi, Asmodée… Pas après m'avoir supplanté auprès d'Akako-chan… Je peux bien concéder à _ma_ chère sœur qu'une âme est une quantité négligeable en comparaison d'une récolte plus large, mais _une seule_ qui glisse en dehors de _mon_ escarcelle, ce sera _toujours_ une _de trop_… »

En temps normal, contempler la rancune en train de maculer les yeux où elle se reflétait arrachait des frissons de délice à Satan… mais il y avait des exceptions… Particulièrement quand ce n'était pas les flammes de la fureur qu'elle sentait onduler sous le murmure glaciale de sa sœur… Oh que non… S'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'on ne pourrait jamais _dérober_ à celle-ci, c'était bien son sang-froid… Le châtiment qu'on faisait miroiter à une diablesse serait administré avec calme, de manière on ne peut plus _méthodique_, calculé _soigneusement_, à une échelle qui surpasserait celle d'un microscope électronique, avec une patience digne de celle qui pouvait délayer sa satisfaction pendant une sempiternité si le taux d'intérêt était assez élevé à son goût…

Un bref conciliabule silencieux se déroula tandis que deux sœurs échangeaient un regard suppliant, l'une en direction de l'autre, l'étreinte de leur ainée ne laissant pas le moindre espace pour le plus infime gémissement ou même la moindre goulée d'oxygène… S'unir contre une menace commune, en misant sur le fait qu'à deux contre une, on pouvait avoir une chance de l'emporter ?

Illusion qui fût aspirée goulument par le sourire gourmand de celle qui avait commencé à faire tournoyer une mèche de cheveux à l'écœurante couleur verte entre ses doigts, tandis qu'elle émergeait du dos de son ainée.

Comment avaient-elles pu l'oublier ? Quand l'avidité faisait son premier pas sur la scène, l'ombre qu'elle ne manquerait _jamais _de projeter derrière elle était celle de l'envie…

« Oui, à ce stade là, toute résistance serait _futile_, surtout si _je_ viens apporter mon soutien…alors _pourquoi_ résister plus longtemps, juste pour faire reculer _l'inévitable,_ hmmm ? Vous tenez tant que ça à prolonger votre agonie au-delà du nécessaire ? Laissez-vous faire…Laissez-_nou_s faire…Laissez-vous aller… Fermez les yeux… Relâchez-moi toutes cette tension inutile, et abandonnez-vous à la douce volupté de la résignation… Faites-moi confiance, mes toutes petites, si vous me laissez _prendre les choses en main_, vous pourriez même avoir le soulagement de ne plus avoir assez de volonté pour maintenir un embryon de conscience avant la fin des hostilités… Si ça ne vous suffisait pas, je peux vous promettre que vous ne serez pas les seules à découvrir vos propres limites… Après tout, pourquoi s'acharner sur ces deux pucerons, hein Mammon ? Alors que je suis _certaine_ que tu as déjà trouvé le moyen de surcharger ton emploi du temps, avant que _nee-sama_ ne t'impose d'y caser deux nuisances supplémentaire. Ton temps est précieux, si _précieux_… Tu peux bien te décharger de la sale besogne sur ta sœur, nonnn ? Ne crois pas que je bâclerais la tâche qu'on t'a confié… Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de pire bourreau de travail que moi dans notre fratrie, aussi ironique que ça puisse paraître à ceux qui ne prennent pas le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, sans doute parce que je les aie déjà déchargé de cette peine, justement… »

Deux prisonnières relâchaient petit à petit leurs muscles tandis que leurs oreilles étaient bercées par les suggestions affectueuses qu'on y glissait délicatement, et leurs corps submergés par un brouillard tiède évoquant la chaleur d'une couette et le délice de sentir une conscience éreintée se dissoudre progressivement dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur, un sommeil qui leur épargnerait le calvaire de maintenir une distinction nette entre leur égo tourmentés et le monde qui observait passivement leur torture…

Oui, un égo était un luxe aussi futile que coûteux, pourquoi s'embarrasser plus longtemps avec ? _To be or not to be_ était une question bien rhétorique après tout…

Fallait-il blâmer les premiers effets de l'asphyxie, au bout de plusieurs minutes douloureuses à sentir deux mains aussi avides qu'implacables les garrotter ? Ou l'explication se trouvaient-elle dans les effets délétères de l'aura qu'une nouvelle invité avait déployé, la superposant à la longue chevelure soyeuse qui avaient commencé à recouvrir ses sœurs comme la plus noire des nuits et la plus chaude des couvertures ?

Quelle importance de toute manière ?

Asmodée aura peut-être succombé à la facilité de ne plus se poser de questions, contrairement à celles que l'avidité, la colère et la jalousie ne faisaient jamais dormir que d'un œil, mais la douleur cuisante qui lui transperça la cuisse congédia bien vite la tentation aussi soudainement qu'elle était survenue, poussant une diablesse à baisser des yeux incrédules sur la gamine qui avaient refermé ses crocs sur sa jambe…

« Belzebuth… Tu ne pouvais pas prendre ton mal en patience, quelques minutes de plus ? J'aurais pu ramener les deux enfants prodigues au bercail en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, si tu m'avais laissé procéder en toute quiétude… »

Sourde aux récriminations blasées qui avaient enrobé un soupir, et indifférentes à la main paniqué avec laquelle sa victime lui agrippait la chevelure pour la faire reculer, la benjamine de la fratrie entreprit d'aspirer goulument le sang de son ainée comme du jus d'orange, consentant tout juste à recracher quelques mots irrités entre deux bruits de succions…

« Qu'est-ce que ça change que je prenne mon en-cas ici ou là-bas, dis-moi ? Ça ne va altérer sa saveur… Ou plutôt si… Si je te laisse faire, tu ne vas pas leur laisser une once d'adrénaline dans les veines, me condamnant à mastiquer du coton ! »

Assis en tailleur, et regrettant de ne pas avoir un peu de pop-corn à glisser à travers son sourire narquois, Kaito contempla les chamailleries des six sœurs d'un regard pétillant d'amusement, reléguant les enseignements comme les avertissements de son père à l'arrière-plan…

Quel que soit le danger qui se dissimulait sous cette couche de ridicule, les serpents étaient trop bien partis pour se dévorer entre eux avant d'avoir représenté la moindre menace pour une autre personne qu'eux-mêmes…

Dans ces moment-là, fallait-il enrober son statut de fils unique de soulagement ou de regret ? Le fils d'un magicien hésitait sur la manière adéquate de trancher le nœud gordien, tandis que la mêlée d'une fratrie menaçait de dégénérer au pugilat…

Il était trop tard pour que son père lui offre un ainé de toutes manières…

Quoique, un magicien lui avait bien fait miroiter, au détour d'une conversation, la possibilité qu'il puisse lui dissimuler un _grand frère_ quelque part… Suggestion qui n'avait pas manqué de susciter la curiosité d'un fils, et bien sûr celle d'une épouse qui aurait pu donner des leçons à Yukiko Kudo en personne dans l'art d'adresser des _ultimatums_ à son époux d'un seul regard bien appuyé…

Toichi ne s'était pas rétracté pour autant, mais le secret qui avait pu lui permettre de dissiper la fureur de la mère du fils légitime pour y substituer l'espièglerie, il le lui avait glissé à l'oreille pour le maintenir hors de portée d'un petit curieux…

Bon, mais quel que soit le dessous des cartes en ce qui concernait les ainés, le vieux forban pouvait toujours tirer un petit frère de sa manche, après l'avoir glissé dans le ventre d'une épouse, en gardant soigneusement le secret sur ce qui s'était passé dans les coulisses de ce tour de passe-passe là, non ?

Certes oui… Mais Kaito ne savait toujours pas s'il devait encourager ou non son père à placer un _deuxième_ spectateur au premier rang de ses spectacles, quitte à devoir bousculer le plus fidèle d'entre eux pour qu'il laisse le plus jeune les regarder à son tour…

Un coup d'œil en coin en direction du plus grand des deux magiciens, dans tous les sens du terme, amena son disciple à revoir la problématique sous une autre perspective… Après tout, même si le _grand frère_ hypothétique brillait par son absence, il avait quelqu'un sous la main pour assurer le rôle de _la petite sœur_…

Cette gamine encore plus irritante qu'Aoko…mais aussi définitivement plus _irritable_… Difficile de voir si on y gagnait au change sur le long terme, mais un petit farceur commençait à penser que ça pouvait valoir le coup d'essayer…

Après tout, qu'ils s'agissent d'une petite sorcière ou de ses domestiques, aussi effrayantes et dérangeantes qu'elles puissent paraître au premier coup d'œil, au final, ces clowns-là étaient bien plus amusants et attachants que dangereux, quoiqu'ils puissent en penser eux-même…

Des réflexions qui furent interrompues en cours de route par la vision du cadran d'une montre, tandis qu'il tournait joyeusement sur lui-même à toute allure, incapable de se fixer pour de bon sur une des belligérantes tandis que leur conflit s'envenimait… Il venait enfin de faire son choix, abaissant un rideau de silence sur un concert de hurlements stridents…

Ohhh ? Est-ce que l'une des _nee-chans_ avait réussi à arracher le dernier mot aux autres ?

La surprise se substitua à la curiosité sur un visage enfantin quand Kaito tourna la tête vers celles qui évoquaient moins une assemblée de démons qu'un groupe d'adolescentes s'essayant aux joies du rugby…

Un des membres de la fratrie avait réussi à imposer le respect à tous les autres, c'était certain…Le problème c'est que _chacune_ des six belligérantes renvoyait la balle de la victoire aux autres avec un empressement inquiétant, tandis que la trêve qui étaient tombé sur le champ de bataille ressemblaient de manière inquiétante à la paix des cimetières…

_Quelqu'un_ ou _quelque chose_ les avait calmé, oui… Mais il brillait par son absence, là, alors même que sa seule présence avait amené six sœurs à s'agglutiner ou plutôt se blottir les unes contre les autres en tremblotant, non pas pour continuer à s'arracher mutuellement les cheveux, mais pour se soutenir mutuellement face à _ce_ qui était venu mettre un point final à leur querelle sans prononcer un seul mot…

Ce n'était pas dans la direction d'un magicien ou d'une sorcière, encore moins de la sienne qu'une multitude de regards convergeaient…et au vu de la terreur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de la fratrie, de l'ainée jusqu'à la benjamine sans épargner une seule cadette, Kaito hésitait à tourner la tête vers sa gauche pour la partager avec elles…

Tourner la tête vers sa droite constitua un piètre substitut, l'expression curieuse d'un magicien et celle blasée d'une sorcière n'allait pas éclaircir la situation… Quant à cette montre, les symboles qui en ornaient la surface étaient aussi illisibles que ses chiffres… Une minute… Ces symboles… Il y en avait eu _sept_…et c'était _six_ adolescentes que Kaito avait compté au fur et à mesure de leur apparition sur le plancher du cabaret… Six adolescentes qui apposaient un _nee-chan_ à l'affection ironique quand elle le décochait en direction d'une ainée, à l'exception d'une seule…

Celle qui avait été absente de la scène mais bel et bien présente à de multiples reprise dans la conversation de la bande de clowns, quand un garnement prenait la peine de se rafraichir la mémoire… On aurait été bien en peine de dénicher la moindre trace de tendresse dans les sobriquets que s'échangeaient ces sœurs, qu'il s'agisse de _nee-chan_ ou de _nee sama_, mais c'était définitivement l'écho de l'autorité qui donnait sa tonalité au second, alors même que celle qui l'exerçait n'était pas sur les lieux pour apprécier la moindre marque de déférence…

Une autorité dont l'écho était à présent celui des pas qui se succédait les uns derrières les autres dans le silence de la pièce, pour se glisser dans l'oreille gauche d'un petit farceur, poussant six personnes à renforcer leur étreinte…

Ravalant sa salive, Kaito trouva le courage de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la dernière invitée surprise…

Ce n'était pas une adolescente, cette fois… En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas fait grande différence aux yeux d'un petit garçon, de toute manière…

Après tout, de son point de vue, au fond de chaque adulte, c'était un enfant de son âge qui se dissimulait sous les kilos en plus, les centimètres supplémentaires, et la croyance stupide qu'ils étaient au-dessus du plus espiègle des petits farceurs dans la chaine alimentaire…

Les ainées d'un magicien en herbe en avait fait régulièrement l'expérience plus ou moins amère, qu'il s'agisse des passants, des voisins ou même des professeurs, à qui un garnement avait offert une quantité de tours plus ou moins pendable mais tous des plus déconcertants…

Et ce n'était pas sa mère, le père d'Aoko ou celle qui avait discuté avec un magicien à la terrasse d'un café qui auraient pu amener le pitre à changer sa position sur ce point…

Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu qu'_une seule _exception pour le petit Kaito, puisqu'il en fallait bien une pour confirmer la règle…Le père qui avait définitivement plus de tour dans son sac que lui, et qui était loin d'avoir fini de lui transmettre toutes ses ficelles…

Mais quand son regard se leva vers un visage encadré d'une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais qui lui était curieusement familière, lui évoquant celle d'une petite sorcière, un enfant plus effronté que la moyenne s'empressa de rejoindre le consensus de ses pairs, après l'avoir tourné en ridicule pendant si longtemps…

Peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'un démon venu ramener ses petites sœurs au sein des enfers, ou d'une sorcière venu réprimander une petite collègue qui aurait bien pu être sa fille au vu de la ressemblance frappante entre les deux, c'était aussi, et avant tout _une adulte_… Et quand les enfants et les adultes s'affrontaient, ce n'était_ jamais_ les garnements qui avaient le dernier mot…

-:-

_Ahhh à défaut d'avoir trouvé l'inspiration et le courage d'écrire une histoire en hommage au vieux Pterry (oh comme il nous manquera !), j'ai laissé son influence me déborder tout au long de ce chapitre… Enfin, je suppose qu'on peut trouver pire comme confession involontaire qu'un auteur a glissé dans une histoire, au lieu de la mettre en bouteille, sans trop savoir qui la lira et ce qu'il en pensera dans les deux cas…_

_De toutes manières, étant donné le peu de lecteur intéressé par cette fic, je crois que je peux bien m'en donner à cœur joie avec mes élucubrations et mes références cryptiques… XD_


End file.
